


New World of Mibu Klan..., no, its Mibu Planet

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: New Mibu [1]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - New Planet, Ambiguity, Gen, Out of Character, Points of View, dialogue domination, too many time skips
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: hanya cerita anggota Klan Mibu lainnya yang hidup kembali dan tinggal di planet baru. cerita berpusat lebih pada kehidupan Hotaru, Shinrei, dan Yuan.





	1. Chapter 0. Before reincarnated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.  
> warning: OOC, Typo, banyak hal ambigu dan aneh, terlalu sering ganti POV, terlalu banyak dialog, mungkin tidak akan tamat.  
> Judulnya aneh. ==a  
> iya aku tahu. orang cerita ini juga aneh kok.  
> sama kayak pembuatnya. //dihajar

Shinrei POV

Ketika menemukannya…, aku rasa, aku sempat berhenti bernafas, berhenti bergerak, berhenti berpikir. Tubuhku kaku dan terus terdiam memandangnya. Tangisan bayi, tubuh wanita yang tercincang, serta…, setengah adikku yang terlumur luka dan darah.

“KEIKOKU!” Pekikku tak lama setelah terdiam. Aku langsung menghampiri setengah adikku. Wajahnya berlumur darah, matanya terpejam, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Aku kembali menahan nafasku. Tubuhnya…, dingin. Ini tidak mungkin!

Seandainya saja aku tidak mengabaikan perintah Yuan untuk mencarinya sejak tiga bulan lalu, aku tidak akan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sial…, bagaimana pun bencinya aku pada anak ini…, anak ini tetap adikku satu-satunya. Sial, sial….

“Ja, ngan…, diam…, saja….” Aku angkat kepalaku. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka perlahan, sangat lemah. “To, longlah…, Kei….”

dan dia kembali tergolek.

“KEIKOKU!!!” Pekikku panik. Aku memandang seorang bayi yang terus menangis, yang posisinya tadi memang dilindungi oleh adikku. Aku membaringkan adikku di pangkuanku, lalu menggendong bayi mungil itu. Menyelimutinya dengan jubahku dan memeluknya. Aku membuat naga air kecil dan segera melesatkannya, mencari bala bantuan.

~…~…~…~

Normal pov

Akari menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah jelas terlihat dari wajah cantik bak perempuan miliknya. Setelah hampir 3 jam berkutat dengan hidup atau matinya pasien yang ditanganinya, Akari akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien. Akari menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir rasa pusing akibat terlalu lama melihat darah. Akari keluar dari ruangan dan memandang kerumunan orang di sana. Keluarga Yuan dan Shinrei…, keluarga sang pasien.

“Nyawa Hotaru selamat. Hebat juga perempuan itu, bisa menyiksa samurai hebat seperti Hotaru. Dia pasti tahu kelemahan Hotaru dan memanfaatkannya.” Ucap Akari seraya duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia memegang kepalanya.

“Kelemahan Hotaru? Dirinya yang cepat naik darah itu?” Tanya Shinrei.

“Dirinya yang buta arah itu?” Tanya Yuan menimpali.

“Bodoh. Bukan kelemahan sebagai seorang samurai! Tapi, kelemahannya sebagai seorang ‘Hotaru’.” Ucap Akari.

“Perempuan?” Tanya Anna.

“Bukan! Tapi….”

“Pemerkosaan?” Tanya Anthony. Akari terdiam dan mengangguk. Seluruh keluarga Yuan termasuk Shinrei ikut memandang Anthony. “Aku pernah dengar, banyak selir di mulai dari ‘pemerkosaan’. Dan dari cerita Keikoku sendiri, ibunya adalah selir ayah Shinrei, kan? Makanya, aku cuma menebak.”

“Ta, tapi Keikoku laki-laki…, mana mungkin….”

“Sayangnya, laki-laki sekarang juga bisa menjadi korban pemerkosaan.” ucap Akari memotong ucapan Yuan. Akari menghembuskan nafasnya. “Saat penyamaranku menjadi wanita untuk mengenal lebih dalam dunia wanita…, aku pernah bertemu dengan sekumpulan wanita haus sex. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi memuaskan nafsu birahinya, termasuk menculik seorang pemuda dan memaksa pemuda itu menyetubuhinya. Meski memang kumpulan wanita itu tidak banyak.”

“..., jadi…, bayi ini….” angelica mengangkat sedikit bayi yang sudah bersih dan sedang tertidur. Akari mengangguk lagi.

“Mungkin memang anak Hotaru. Wanita seperti mereka hanya haus sex, setiap anak yang dikandungnya pasti dibunuhnya. Hotaru pasti mati-matian menjaga anak itu, hingga bisa lahir seperti itu.”

“Lalu membunuh wanita itu, tanpa belas kasihan.” ucap Shinrei. “Tapi, kekuatan Keikoku saat itu sudah habis sehingga mungkin hanya bisa melakukan tebasan saja.”

“Benar juga, perempuan itu terlihat hanya tercincang, tidak terbakar.” ucap Yuan.

“Tapi aku akan tetap memeriksanya nanti.” ucap Akari seraya mengedipkan matanya.

~…~…~…~

“Aku tak menyangka si muka besi itu mau punya anak juga.” ucap Akira seraya menempelkan tangannya di dagu dan tersenyum penuh makna.

“Benar. Aku pikir dia akan langsung membunuhnya bersama wanita gila itu.” ucap Bontenmaru yang bergidik membayangkan rupa wanita yang berani memperkosa Hotaru.

“Ternyata dia berubah juga.” ucap Akira sembari menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Bontenmaru melipat tangannya dan memandang langit-langit.

“Hotaru itu…, mungkin tidak ingin menjadi sama seperti ayahnya.” ucap Sakuya seraya meletakan nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan sepiring kudapan.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Kyo.

“Hotaru mungkin merasa, bayi itu sama seperti dirinya. Saat dikandungan ibunya.” ucap Yuya. “Bagi Hotaru…, Hanya nasib baik yang membuatnya dapat terlahir di dunia dan terus bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Mungkin…, dia tahu kalau bayi itu tidak akan mendapat nasib baik yang sama seperti dirinya. Makanya, dia yang harus memberinya nasib baik. Aah…, itu hanya menurutku saja kok!”

“Yuya benar. Aku juga merasa Hotaru memang seperti itu.” ucap Kyoshiro sembari menuangkan sake pada Kyo.

“Sudahlah, besok kita bisa menanyakannya langsung.”

~…~…~…~

Shinrei menyentuh perlahan tangan jari jemari bayi yang sedang tertidur itu. Shinrei baru menyadari satu hal setelah keluarga yuan membersihkan tubuh bayi itu. Bayi itu terlahir cacat. Bayi laki-laki itu hanya memiliki satu tangan. Awalnya Shinrei pikir itu tangan bayi itu putus saat Hotaru mempertahankan kehidupan bayi itu dan melawan wanita itu. Namun, Akari yang merawatnya mengatakan kemungkinan besar sedari dalam kandungan tangan kiri bayi itu tidak tumbuh. Shinrei mengusap lembut jari jemari bayi itu.

“K, Kei….” Desah nafas itu menyadarkan Shinrei, ia menggenggam pedangnya dan bersiap membentuk pedangnya. Yang langsung ia urungkan begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

“Keikoku!” Shinrei segera mendekati adiknya yang terduduk lemas. Shinrei memandang mata sayu adiknya yang terus mengarah pada bayi itu. Ia menarik nafasnya lalu memanggul adiknya, perlahan mendekati bayi itu.

“Kei…, kamu…, baik-baik saja…, kan?” adiknya itu langsung menyentuh pipi mungil bayi itu. Sebuah reaksi kecil dari bayi itu, mengembangkan senyum sang adik. Sang adik menempelkan dua jarinya di kening bayi itu, lalu membacakan sesuatu. Shinrei terkejut, aslinya ia ingin menghentikan tindakan adiknya, tetapi akhirnya ia urungkan. “Segel.”

Shinrei terperangah melihat tindakan adiknya, yang menitikkan air mata dan kembali terkulai lemas. Shinrei tahu persis apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu pada bayi itu. Menyengel kekuatan bayi itu. Dengan kekuatan adiknya yang bisa dibilang nyaris mati saat ini, seharusnya ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menyegel kekuatan anak itu. Shinrei menarik nafas.

“Adik bodoh.” ucap Shinrei seraya menggendong adiknya itu dengan gaya bridal. “Nama anak itu Kei, ya. Biar aku tebak…, itu kamu lakukan supaya kau dapat aku panggil ‘Hotaru’, kan?”

Shinrei menghembuskan nafas sembari tersenyum, memandang wajah tidur sang adik yang terlihat damai.

Setelah mengembalikan adiknya ke kamarnya, Shinrei kembali berjalan menuju tempat perawatan bayi itu. Shinrei tiba-tiba terdiam di depan pintu ruang perawatan bayi itu. “Tunggu, kalau benar Kei adalah anak dari Ke…, Hotaru…, itu artinya…, aku jadi seorang paman?”

“Lho? Baru sadar?” Kekeh Yuan. Di kursi yang ada di depan ruang perawatan. Shinrei jatuh terduduk. Terkejut dengan keberadaan Yuan.

“Yuan!”

“Aku jadi apanya ya? Pamannya? Kakeknya?” Yuan tertawa miris. Ia memandang jendela besar ruangan tempat bayi itu dirawat.

“Kalau kau di panggil kakek, si tua Jyurian akan dipanggil buyut donk.” Tawa Shinrei, mencoba melucu. Yuan terkekeh.

“Anak itu…, jadi anak pertama klan mibu yang lahir setelah masa keruntuhan klan mibu, ya.”

“Kau benar juga.” Ucap Shinrei sembari duduk di samping Yuan. “Yang gak aku sangka hanya….”

“Si Muka Besi itu yang membawa generasi baru bagi klan mibu ini.” Ucap Yuan dan Shinrei bersamaan.

“Aku jadi khawatir dengan anak itu sebenarnya.” Ucap Yuan. “Ayahnya itu orang berdarah dingin dan tidak pedulian.”

“Yha…, kau benar…, meski Akari bilang ‘Keikoku’ yang mempertahankan anak itu, tapi rasanya tetap mustahil. Dia kan orang yang bisa membunuh anak buahnya tanpa perasaan. Makanya, mungkin aku akan menjaganya dan menjadi ayahnya juga.” ucap Shinrei.

“Yha…, syukurlah kalau kau mau menjaganya…, aku jadi gak perlu terlalu khawatir.” Kekeh Yuan.

~…~…~…~

“Aku baru bilang begitu kemarin! Dan sekarang anak ini hilang dariku?! Sialan! Siapa yang menculiknya?” Kesal Shinrei dan berlari ke sana kemari.

“Kenapa kau panik seperti itu?” Shinrei berhenti dan memandang taman tempat sang penanya berada.

“Aku mencari A….” Shinrei mendadak diam.

“Ng? Kenapa kau Shinrei?”

“Keikoku…, ngapain kau membawa keluar anakmu?!” Tanya Shinrei seraya berjalan-setengah lari- mendekati adiknya yang duduk di sisa pohon tumbang sembari mengendong bayi mungilnya.

“Namaku Hotaru. Kata Akari, matahari terbit bagus untuk Kei meski gak boleh terlalu lama karena nanti Kei terbakar. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk.” ucap adiknya itu. Shinrei. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

“Tapi kau juga masih sakit! Harusnya aku saja yang menjemurnya!”

“Sudah gak sakit.”

“Jangan bohong!”

“Aku gak bo….” sang adik menutup mulutnya, ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuh anaknya itu dari dirinya.

“Ck…, apa aku bilang….” Shinrei mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya. Shinrei menelan liurnya, melihat darah yang dimuntahkan oleh adiknya itu. “He, hei…, kau sudah dapat vaksin penyakit mematikan, kan?”

“....”

“Ck, pasti lupa.”

“Kei….”

“Kalau umurnya sudah tiga tahun baru bisa di vaksin. Kau dulu yang di vaksin makanya!”

“Ini bukan karena penyakit mematikan kok.” Ucap sang adik lalu berusaha berdiri dari sisa pohon tumbang itu. Shinrei menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat upaya keras sang adik yang terlihat tidak membuahkan hasil.

“Ugh, tunggu di sini! Aku akan menidurkan anak ini dulu! Setelah itu membantumu.”

“Aku tidak butuh….” Shinrei sudah tidak mendengar dan pergi membawa anaknya. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya. “Ya sudahlah.”

~…~…~…~

“Aku tak menyangka kau jadi selemah ini Keikoku.”

“Namaku Hotaru, lepaskan aku.”

“Ck! Orang sekarat diam saja!”

“Siapa yang sekarat?”

“Kau Yang Sekarat!”

“Aku enggak.”

“Ck! Berhenti menyangkal! Dan berhenti bergerak ke arah berlawanan!”

“Aku gak butuh bantuanmu.”

“Diam aja kau! Dasar sekarat!”

“Aku gak sekarat.”

“Kalian akrab sekali ternyata.” ucap Anna seraya membawa centong nasi. “Nasi sudah siap.”

“Orang sekarat ini sudah bisa makan, Anna?” tanya Shinrei.

“Aku gak sekarat.”

“Sudah, kalau makanan yang lembek. Aku sudah buatkan bubur telur untuknya.” ucap Anna dengan senyum lembut. Shinrei berjalan mendekati Anna, adiknya akhirnya terasa menurut dalam bantuan topangannya itu. Shinrei ingat perkataan Yuan dan adiknya untuk tidak membuat wanita itu marah. Mungkin hanya Anna dan Angelica saja perempuan yang disegani oleh adiknya itu. “Oh, ya. Mengenai makanan untuk anakmu, tenang saja. Kakak iparku datang dan mau membantu kita mengurusnya.”

“Syukurlah.” ucap sang adik. Shinrei memandang senyum adiknya yang mengembang lega.

“Kenapa tidak kau atau Angelica yang memberinya makan?”

“Waktu aku tanya bagaimana caranya, Kak Asuka malah bilang jangan dan menawarkan diri merawatnya. Dan…, karena keponakanku ada 12….”

“BIBI ANNA…, KAPAN MAKAN? LAPAR NIH!” Teriak anak-anak kecil yang umurnya terlihat tidak jauh beda. Anna tersenyum pada mereka.

“Kalian boleh makan sekarang.”

“Yeeii!!”

“Maaf, ya anakku banyak dan ribut semua.” ucap Anri.

“Siapa?”

“Kau lupa? Dia kakak pertama kami, Keikoku.” ucap Anthony.

“Jadi dia murid yang dibawa Yuan? Ini pertama kali kita ketemu kok.” Ucap Anri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Shinrei membantu sang adik bergerak menyambut uluran tangan Anri. Sang adik memutar matanya.

“Sudah-sudah! Ayo makan.” Ucap Yuan seraya duduk di samping meja makan. “Hari ini Kak Anri yang di memimpin.”

“Sudah lama tidak aku pimpin, ya.”

~…~…~…~

“TADI DIA BEGITU?!” Pekik Yuan. Shinrei mengangguk.

“Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi…, begitulah.” Ucap Shinrei.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar tempat dirawatnya bayi milik adik Shinrei itu. Kamar yang seharusnya hanya dijaga Asuka, kakak ipar Yuan dan Akari yang sesekali menjenguk.

“Seperti ini?”

“Benar-benar. Kau terampil, ya.”

“Dia anakku. Aku harus bisa.”

“Suamiku sendiri tidak bisa kok.”

“..., aku satu-satunya keluarganya. Jadi aku harus bisa. Aku tak mungkin mengandalkanmu terus.”

“Iya juga, ya.”

Yuan dan Shinrei langsung membuka pintu itu. Asuka tertawa kecil memandang wajah panik adik iparnya dan seorang lagi yang merupakan kakak dari orang yang diajarinya ini.

“Keikoku! Kau masih sekarat!” Kesal Shinrei.

“Kak Asuka…, kenapa Kakak membiarkan anak itu?” Tanya Yuan. Asuka tertawa.

“Akari-san sudah mengizinkan, kok. Lagipula Hotaru-kun terlihat semakin membaik kalau berdekatan dengan Kei.”

“Kei?” Tanya Yuan.

“Lho? Kamu kakeknya gak tau nama cucu sendiri?”

“Sudahku bilang, Namaku Hotaru.”

“..., AKU JADI KAKEK?!”

“HYAAA….” tangis bayi itu.

“Ah…, Kei sudah-sudah….” Asuka mengambil Kei dari tangan Hotaru dan mencoba menenangkannya. Hotaru terlihat berdiri, menendang Yuan dengan aura kemarahan yang gak main-main. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya, memandang tindakan Hotaru pada Yuan.

“..., ugh….”

“Ke, Hotaru!” Shinrei segera mendekati Hotaru yang memegang bagian perutnya. Shinrei menghela nafas. “Lukamu terbuka lagi, kan. Sudah istirahat saja sekarang. Biarkan saja si kakek yuan itu.”

“APA KATAMU SHINREI?!”

“Kakek Yun-Yun.”

“KE, HOTARU!”

“ngomong-ngomong…, kenapa namanya hanya Kei, Ke…, Hotaru?”

Hotaru memutar matanya tak menjawab.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei pov

Sudah setahun setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan itu. Sudah setahun pula adikku ini berubah nyaris tidak bisa aku kenali lagi. Kehadiran Kei memang membawa angin baru dalam diri Hotaru. Sigh…, akhirnya aku terbiasa juga dengan nama barunya itu. Aku memang harus berterima kasih pada Kei sehingga akhirnya aku bisa membiasakan diri. Kei anak yang aktif, aku bersyukur Hotaru sudah sehat dan bisa menemani Kei mengeksplorasi klan mibu yang baru ini. Meski kadang aku tetap kasihan dengan Hotaru. Sejak kejadian mengejutkan itu, Hotaru divonis Akari tidak bisa menggunakan pedang dan apinya lagi. Pedang di punggungnya saat ini hanya sebagai aksesoris, dan alat penggertak bagi musuh yang akan menyerang mereka.

“Pamaaaannnn….”

Aku menghamburkan kertas yang aku pegang akibat teriakan Kei dan bukaan pintu yang keras itu. Kei tertawa senang, yang kalau tidak cacat aku yakin ia akan sambil bertepuk tangan. “Ada apa, Kei?” tanyaku sembari mengumpulkan kertas yang berhamburan.

“paman juga gak cuka woltel?” tanya Kei sembari mendekatiku dan melompat-lompat.

“Si, siapa yang bilang begitu? Semua makanan harus dimakan. Paman su, suka wortel kok.” jujur saja, aku emang gak suka wortel! Namun, anak ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dia harus makan wortel.

“Ayah yang bilang. Katanya kalau Kei gak makan woltel nanti jadi kayak paman yang pake kaca di matanya.”

Harusnya sudah aku duga siapa yang bilang. “Memang…, kalau makan wortelmu kurang nanti jadi kacamataan kayak paman. Paman dulu hanya kurang banyak makannya kok. Makanya masih kacamataan.” Ucapku seraya mengusap kepala Kei.

“Tapi Kei gak cuka woltel.” Lucu sekali melihat anak kecil yang harusnya baru bisa bicara itu sudah bisa berbicara lancar, mengerti, dan bahkan berekspresi seperti itu.

“Hei, gak boleh begitu. Semua makanan itu baik untukmu. Kalau makannya kurang nanti kamu jadi kayak paman atau kayak ayahmu.”

“Ayah?”

“Ayahmu kurang kalsium, makanya cepet marah. Kasih dia minum susu.”

“Sungguh?”

“Aku sudah cukup minum susu. Kau sendiri lebih cepet marah. Itu karena pikiranmu sempit. Kei…, makan wortelnya!” Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang Hotaru yang bersandar di pintu seraya membawa mangkuk.

“Apa Katamu?!”

“Iya, paman juga cepat malah. Paman juga butuh cucu.” Kei melompat-lompat sembari mengangkat tangannya.

“Dan kamu butuh wortel. Ayo, makan dikit.” Kei terlihat mengangguk dan memakan makanan yang disuapi Hotaru. Aku menghembuskan nafasku, kadang aku masih tidak percaya Hotaru sangat cocok jadi orang tua tunggal. Berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu bagi Kei. Aku sendiri merasa, aku mungkin akan kesulitan menjadi sepertinya. “Kei suka kue?”

“Cuka! Kei cuka kue yang banyak gulanya.”

“Kau suka kue atau permen? Kok banyak gulanya….”

“Kue yang banyak pelmennya!”

“..., Aku baru inget. Kau kan gak suka permen, Hotaru.” ucapku.

“....” aku terkekeh melihat Hotaru langsung membatu seperti itu. Kei berbalik memandangku, wajahnya bingung.

“..., Ayah gak cuka? Itu kan enak.”

“Nempel di gigi.”

“Diemut aja ayah.”

“Sama aja lengket. Sudah, habiskan dulu makananmu. Nanti ayah beliin kue yang ada permennya.”

“Sungguh?”

“Kalau gak habis, gak ayah beliin.” Kei terlihat mulai semangat menghabiskan makannya. Aku menggaruk pipiku. Ralat. Aku gak bakal bisa jadi sepertinya. Kei orangnya cepat belajar, sehingga orang tuanya harus cepat beradaptasi dengan cepat mengajari Kei. Hotaru, bisa melakukan itu bahkan membantuku beradaptasi dengan cara belajar Kei.

Didikan Hotaru pada Kei itu manja, tapi tidak bisa dibilang manja juga. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang tadi, Kei beberapa bulan lalu baru satu tahun, tapi dia sudah memahami bahasa, bahkan lancar berbicara. Mungkin hanya beberapa huruf yang masih sulit diucapkannya, seperti S dan R. Hotaru saat itu hanya membelikan tabel 50 hiragana dan katakana yang di tempelnya di kamar Kei sebagai hadiah umur Kei yang genap 9 bulan. Saat itu Hotaru berkata biar nanti ketika Kei mulai bisa berbicara ia tidak akan lupa membelinya. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya aku ditarik oleh Kei untuk memberitahunya apa tulisan yang ayahnya tempel itu. Aku ingat Kei yang saat itu cuma bisa bicara ‘aan, aan’ terus terus menunjuk tempelan itu. Beruntung Hotaru paham apa yang diinginkan Kei dariku.

“Shinrei…, ngapain kau bengong?”

“Aah…, lu, lupakan.” Ucapku lalu membawa kertas-kertas yang sudah aku kumpulkan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Aku jadi ingat, Kei sudah bisa berdiri di usia 8 bulan padahal bayi lainnya biasanya baru mulai berdiri di usia 9 bulan. Kei mungkin memang anak ajaib.

“Paman, hati-hati pintu.”

BRAK!

“Haha…, makanya jangan meleng.” Tawa Hotaru. Aku memijat hidungku yang terbentur cukup keras seraya memandang Hotaru dengan tatapan tajam. “Thu, pamanmu gak suka makan wortel, makanya pintu didepannya aja gak keliatan.”

“Iya ayah, Kei makan woltel.” Kekeh Kei. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan kembali mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan. Aku berhenti sejenak.

“Kau berubah, Hotaru.”

“Ayah belubah? Ayah belubah jadi montel?”

“Apa maksudmu? Aku tetaplah aku. Ayah gak berubah Kei. Memang wajah ayah mirip monster?”

“Enggak.” Hotaru mengusap kepala Kei dan mencium keningnya.

Berubah drastis sekali!

~…~…~…~

Gadis itu hanya wanita biasa. Bukan dari keturunan samurai. Yha…, seperti Shiina Yuya.  Tapi, aku bersyukur dia yang menemukan Kei sehingga Kei tidak mungkin akan sampai terbunuh. Aku menghela nafas, pertunjukan tarian airku sepertinya bisa berjalan kembali dengan lancar. Hotaru yang ngamuk saat ini memang tidak sekuat dulu, tapi tetap saja merepotkan. Kei terlihat tertawa-tawa saja saat Hotaru cemberut dan bertanya sesekali menceramahinya.

“Terima kasih, telah menemukannya.” Ucapku pada gadis itu.

“Tak apa. Anak yang baik, ya. Ibu yang menjaganya pasti baik.” Ucap gadis itu.

“Adikku itu orang tua tunggal. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya.” Ucapku menjelaskan sedikit kebohongan agar Hotaru tidak mengamuk kembali.

“Wah, berarti ayahnya baik sekali, ya.”

“Aku memang baik.”

“Jangan Sombong!” Kesalku. “Kenapa begitu?”

“Uhm…, sebenarnya aku tersesat di hutan. Awalnya aku pikir ini kota Kyoto, anak itu menemukanku dan mengajakku kemari. Katanya pamannya pasti punya peta dan akan membaginya padaku.” jelas gadis itu.

“Kei….” Aku memandang Kei yang terlihat menyombongkan diri. Untuk ini, ayah dan anak sama aja. “Baiklah, setelah pertunjukan, aku akan memberimu peta menuju Kyoto. Hotaru, kau temani orang ini sampai pertunjukan airku selesai. JANGAN KABUR KAMU!”

“Cih.”

“Ayah gak boleh gitu. Kata ayah kita harus saling menolong.” Kekeh Kei. Aku ikut terkekeh, saat Hotaru berjongkok dan memeluk Kei.

“Iya, iya….” Hotaru terlihat menggendong Kei, ia lalu memandang gadis itu, sedikit memicingkan mata. Aku menepuk keningku. Lupa akan sesuatu.

“Lupakan soal orang itu Hotaru, orang ini tidak sama dengan orang itu.” ucapku. Hotaru tetap mendengus.

“Terserahlah. Kau…, ayo ikut denganku.”

“Maaf, ya. Dia emang agak ketus pada wanita sejak kematian ibu anak itu.” Ucapku berbohong lagi. Gadis itu terlihat menarik nafas memaklumi, lalu mengejar Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

Setelah selesai menghibur masyarakat dengan tarian airku, aku kembali menemui Hotaru dan gadis itu. Meski akhirnya aku urungkan pikiranku untuk segera menemui mereka. Hotaru terlihat tersenyum menanggapi ucapan perempuan itu. Tentu saja! Sepanjang aku mengenal Hotaru, Hotaru hanya tersenyum klo emosinya lagi naik saja! Itupun emosi kalau sedang bertarung! Ah…, dan karena Kei juga sekarang. Tapi tetap saja…, TIDAK PERNAH TERSENYUM SAMA PEREMPUAN! Sejak kejadian itu Hotaru bahkan terlihat tidak tersenyum lagi pada Anna, Angelica, dan bahkan pada Yuya dan Sakuya. Ahh…, tunggu-tunggu…, saat ini ada Kei…, mungkin saja itu senyum untuk Kei. Bukan untuk perempuan itu.

“Seperti itu ayahku merawat kakak dan aku setelah kematian ibu.”

“Begitu. Jadi sekarang kau ke Kyoto mau ketemu ayahmu itu?”

“Iya. Aku ingin mengajak ayah ke Edo. Akan lebih baik aku merawat ayah di pusat pemerintahan. Calon suamiku juga orang pemerintahan, makanya aku rasa ayah pasti bisa terurus di sana.”

“Jadi begitu.”

“Ano…, itu permen…, bukan cerutu….”

“Aku tahu.”

“Aah…, pelmen Kei…, katanya ayah tadi gak suka pelmen.” Kei tiba-tiba menangis dan gadis itu sepertinya tahu sifat Hotaru yang gak mau 'salah' dan gak mau kalah itu.

“Ssh, ayah salah makan. Sudah-sudah, senyum donk. Kalo nangis wajahmu jelek.”

“Ung…, baiklah.”

“Kakakmu lama sekali datangnya. Pertunjukannya sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu.”

“Paling ganti baju. Atau dicegat anak buahnya menanda tangani berkas.”

“Menanda tangani berkas? Kakakmu salah satu orang penting di desa?”

“..., uhm raja…, uhm…, bukan apa itu namanya…, kepala klan? Ah, ketua klan. Ya, ya… ketua klan.”

“PIMPINAN KLAN?”

“Berisik.”

“Maaf. Aku kaget soalnya. Jadi kamu wakil pimpinan klan donk?”

“Gak mau.”

“Ha? Ke, kenapa? Kan….”

“Pokoknya gak mau.”

Mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Kalau saja gadis itu belum memiliki kekasih mungkin akan aku jodohkan mereka. Aku perlahan mendekati mereka yang masih berdebat mengenai ‘kenapa Hotaru gak mau jadi wakil pimpinan klan.’ Kei berteriak memanggilku yang mulai terlihat. Menghentikan perdebatan itu. Gadis itu berdiri tersenyum padaku.

“Lama sekali, BakaShin.”

“Sialan…, Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kita ambil peta untuk gadis ini.”

“Kei macih mau main.” rengek Kei. Aku memandang Kei dan berjongkok.

“Kei main bareng paman kembar di rumah aja, ya. Paman dan ayahmu ada kerja.”

“Gak mauu….”

“Heii…, katanya mau tolong kakak ini? Ayo pulang kita tolong kakak ini dulu. Baru main.” Hotaru ikut berjongkok, ia menunjuk gadis itu. Kei memandang gadis itu lalu mengangguk kecil.

“Huunngg…, gendong.”

“Manja….” kekeh Hotaru lalu menggendong anaknya itu. “Ayo pulang.”

~…~…~…~

“Ngomong-ngomong…, nama gadis tadi siapa? Sial aku lupa menanyakan namanya.”

“..., Kau suka padanya BakaShin?”

“KA, KAGAK! Cuma buat administrasi aja.”

“Hoo…, namanya Miyazawa Zakuro.”

“..., kau bertanya?”

“Dia yang duluan bertanya namaku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.”

“Huh, suatu keuntungan juga. Kei sudah tidur?”

“Yha, dari tadi dia lari-lari mengelilingi rumah Kyo. Yha, ini pertama kalinya Kei jalan-jalan sampai ke ujung desa.”

“Sebelum menonton pertunjukanku, kau bertemu Kyo?”

“Begitulah. Makanya tadi aku sempet kembali ke rumahnya aku pikir Kei tertinggal.”

“Mustahil kamu yang sekarang akan meninggalkan Kei.”

“Gak mustahil kok.”

“Ngomong-ngomong…, kenapa kau gak mau jadi wakilku?” tanyaku sembari terkekeh. Mengulangi pertanyaan gadis itu.

“Aku masih harus mengurus Kei.” aku mengerjapkan mataku. Hotaru menjawab pertanyaan itu padaku? Tapi kenapa pada gadis tadi dia…, ah…, benar juga…, meski mereka terlihat cocok Hotaru bisa dibilang masih trauma akan kejadian mengejutkan itu. Wanita mengerikan yang berani melakukan kekerasan pada seorang samurai hanya karena ingin melakukan sex. Meski Hotaru seorang mantan samurai…, tepatnya saat itu, samurai yang kuat dan diakui oleh Kyo, tetap saja membuatnya tidak berkutik melawan wanita itu. Bahkan aku yakin, Hotaru tidak berdekatan dengan Yuya saat ia di rumah Kyo tadi.

~…~…~…~

Gadis dan lelaki tua yang aku rasa ayahnya itu datang lagi. Aku menghela nafas, sedikit bersyukur karena Hotaru sedang pergi menemui Akari untuk melakukan imunisasi pada Kei. Sekalian mencari tahu apa Kei sudah di vaksin penyakit mematikan atau belum. Meski baru berusia setahun. Gadis itu tidak seceria seperti beberapa bulan lalu ketika datang kemari meminta peta.

“Uhm…, terima kasih karena waktu itu sudah membantuku.”

“Tak perlu berterima kasih. Ini memang tugasku.” ujarku. Lelaki tua itu ikut menunduk hormat, mungkin sudah tahu pangkatku di desa ini. Meski sebenarnya Kyo yang pimpinan Klan, tetapi Kyo terlihat tidak mau memimpin klan. Kyo waktu itu bahkan berkata. _“Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memimpin mibu sekarang?”_ dan jadilah aku pimpinan Klan Mibu yang baru.

“Sebenarnya kami enggak enak untuk meminta bantuan lagi.” ucap sang lelaki tua. Aku memandang lelaki itu.

“Tidak apa. Wajarlah kalau kita saling menolong.”

“..., kami…, ingin tinggal di desa ini.” ucap gadis itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan gadis itu. Klan Mibu yang sekarang tidak hanya diisi oleh boneka perang serupa manusia, tetapi juga makhluk-makhluk tak sempurna buatan boneka perang. Aku yakin mereka belum bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. “Ti, tidak bisa ya?”

“Eh, ah…, bukan begitu…, hanya….” bagaimana ini…, Klan mibu memang butuh orang baru untuk tinggal di sini, tapi…, aku takut mereka tidak akan bisa berdampingan dengan para makhluk tidak sempurna itu.“Bukannya kalian akan tinggal di rumah calon suamimu? Atau malah sudah suamimu? Adikku bilang kau cerita mengenai alasan kau datang ke Kyoto.”

Aku menggaruk pipiku, berharap aku tidak salah mengucapkan sesuatu. Suasana gadis itu terlihat semakin muram. Sementara suara sang lelaki tua terlihat marah.

“Sebenarnya….” lelaki tua itu akhirnya menceritakan soal calon menantunya yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka sesaat setelah suatu kejadian yang menimpa gadis itu. Gadis itu diperkosa. Aku membelak tak percaya. Namun, sepertinya hal itu memang benar adanya. “Beruntungnya, anakku tidak mengandung anak bajingan itu. Namun tetap saja…, pria itu tidak mau menerima anakku lagi dan rumahku di Kyoto sudah dijual.”

“Begitu….” gawat…, meski aku kasihan pada mereka, tapi aku lebih kasihan lagi pada mereka jika tahu tidak semua anggota Mibu saat ini memiliki rupa manusia.

“Kalian boleh tinggal di sini, bahkan secara gratis.” suara ceria membuatku berbalik. Yuan terlihat mendekati tempat duduk kami. “Tapi, kalian yakin mau tinggal di desa yang setengah lebih penduduknya…, memiliki tubuh tak sempurna, bahkan ada yang mirip monster?”

“Yu, Yuan!”

“Pimpinan Klan gak boleh bimbang. Aku sebagai penasihatmu bisa malu.” kekehnya. Aku melipat tanganku, lalu menghembuskan nafasku. Aku lihat ayah dan anak itu sedang terlihat sedang berdiskusi.

“Tidak apa, asal kami memiliki tempat tinggal.” ucap lelaki itu.

“Oke! Aku antar kalian ke rumah baru kalian.” Yuan berdiri dari duduknya.

“Yuan!!”

“Tidak apa Shinrei. Kadang kau harus mengambil keputusan seperti ini.” kekeh Yuan. Aku menghembuskan nafasku. “orang-orang itu gak akan keberatan kok, klo kamu mengkhawatirkan mereka.”

“sigh…, baiklah…, kalian bisa mengikuti penasihatku ke rumah baru kalian.”

“Tenang saja, akan aku pilihkan rumah untuk kalian yang dekat dengan ‘manusia normal’, deh.”

~…~…~…~

Normal pov

“Kau pindah ke sini? Bukannya kau mau tinggal di Edo?” tanya Hotaru yang terlihat baru pulang dari rumah praktek Akari. Yuan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu memandang Hotaru.

“Uhm…, ada sesuatu….” ucap Zakuro. Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia lalu memandang Yuan.

“Yun-Yun…, pilih rumah yang dekat istana. Kasihan ayahnya sudah cukup tua.”

“..., Ka, KAU KESAMBET APA, HOTARU?!” Pekik Yuan seraya mundur dan menempelkan punggungnya pada tiang penyangga teras.

“Kakek Yun-yun kenapa panik begitu?” tanya Kei sembari terkekeh-kekeh.

“Panggil aku Paman Yuan, Kei! Salahkan ayahmu si muka besi tak berperasaan yang tiba-tiba berbuat baik.”

“Aku emang baik kok.”

“BOHONG!”

“Baik pada orang selain kau dan Shinrei. Ayo, kita masuk, Kei….”

“SIALAN KAU!!”

“Berisik. Kerjakan saja tugasmu.” Hotaru melambaikan tangannya. Yuan mengepalkan tangannya.

“..., uh…, maaf membuat kalian bingung.” Ucap Yuan pada ayah dan anak gadisnya itu. “Dia itu adik pimpinan klan. Sifatnya dari kecil memang seenaknya.”

“Tapi kelihatannya dia baik.”

“Dia memang baik. Hanya nyebelin. Meski sifat menyebalkannya itu mulai berkurang sejak anaknya lahir.” Ucap Yuan sembari menuntun ayah anak itu.

“Ah, aku dengar istrinya meninggal, ya? Setelah melahirkan anaknya….”

“Istri? Hahaha…, Hotaru tidak punya istri…, tapi kejadian itu memang terlalu mengerikan bahkan bagi kami.” Yuan tertawa miris. “Tadi kau bilang kan…, Kalau kau diperkosa. Hotaru juga korbannya.”

“EH?!”

“Karena kalian akan jadi anggota klan juga, ada baiknya kalian tahu cerita ini. Meski cerita ini sangat taboo untuk diceritakan di desa. Setelah sampai di rumah yang mungkin cocok untuk kalian, aku akan menceritakannya.” Ucap Yuan sembari memaksakan senyum.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei pov

“Kau sudah menceritakan soal aku dan Kei pada mereka?” aku berhenti merapikan berkas yang sedang aku susun lalu memandang Hotaru yang terlihat bersandar di dinding.

“Soal apa, Hotaru?”

“Mereka akan jadi anggota klan kita lho.”

“Lalu?”

“Ya sudahlah.” Aku menjedukkan kepalaku di meja. Kebiasaan anak ini mulai lagi. Sepertinya aku harus berpikir soal apa yang dia mau. Hm…, tadi dia bertanya apa mereka tahu soal Hotaru dan anaknya itu. Soal yang menyangkut kedua orang itu…, hanya masa lalu Hotaru.

“Kenapa kau mau aku menceritakannya?” Tanyaku mencoba memastikan.

“Mereka akan jadi anggota Mibu.”

“Tapi bukan berarti mereka harus tahu kan?”

“Bukannya kemarin kau bilang tidak ingin ada rahasia lagi antara pimpinan klan dan anggotanya.”

Oh, aku paham maksudnya.

“Kalau soal itu, kita pastikan dulu mereka akan benar-benar jadi anggota Mibu atau tidak. Kalau mereka jadi tinggal disini, baru diceritakan.”

“Oh….”

“Jangan khawatir. Akan aku ceritakan ketika tidak ada Kei seperti ini.”

~…~…~…~

Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Kei sudah berumur lima tahun. Hotaru dan Zakuro juga sudah cukup akrab. Aku jadi sedikit iri pada adikku. Haha, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Saisei ternyata. Meski dia mayat hidup yang dibangkitkan Saishi. Aku jadi ingin bicara dengannya mengenai perubahan drastis adikku si muka besi tak berperasaan itu. Kelahiran Kei, kedatangan Zakuro…, rasanya bagai mimpi bisa melihat Hotaru bisa ‘berdampingan’ dengan dua hal yang dulu paling dia hindari.

“Shin…, aku pergi.”

“Main lagi? Pergilah.” Aku terkekeh. Meski selama ini alasan yang digunakan Hotaru adalah menemani Kei bermain bersama Zakuro, bukan berarti aku tidak melihat adanya perubahan dalam diri Hotaru. Kadang aku malah melihat kedua orang itu berbicara berdua dan meninggalkan Kei bermain dengan ayah Zakuro. Yha…, baru kali ini aku mangkir dari tanggung jawabku demi melihat perubahan langka adikku satu-satunya itu.

Aah…, rasanya hari ini aku ingin ikut bersama mereka. Sayang tugasku belum selesai. Ada penjahat yang lari menuju hutan dan mungkin menuju desa ini. Tokugawa Hidetada yang memperingatkan kami memang tidak begitu bermasalah, karena kami kuat. Yha…, kami memang kuat. Namun, klan Mibu secara keseluruhan masih belum pulih. Jadi, lebih baik aku berjaga-jaga.

“Yo, Shinrei.” Akari datang, pasti membawa berkas mengenai perkembangan vaksin dari penyakit mematikan. Vaksin penyakit mematikan saat ini masih sebatas memperlama waktu kematian anggota Klan. Meski Lulu dan Sarutobi Sasuke sudah bekerja sama dalam pengembangan vaksin, tetapi tetap saja masih belum bisa menghindarkan klan Mibu seutuhnya dari penyakit mematikan.

“Akhir-akhir ini aku sering liat bocah tembok itu keluar bersama anaknya.”

“Oh, paling menemui Zakuro.”

“Gadis manusia itu?!”

“Iya. Teman main Kei, katanya. Kei tidak punya teman seumuran sampai saat ini, kan?” Ucapku. Akari terlihat mengangguk-angguk menerima alasanku. Aku dan Akari akhirnya membicarakan mengenai vaksin penyakit mematikan. Sampai sebuah aura membuat kami berhenti berbincang dan berdiri.

“Ini…, Aura Hotaru kan?! Bodoh! Hotaru tidak boleh lagi menggunakan kekuatan dia!” Ucap Akari seraya berlari.

“Ck, adik bodoh! Apa sih yang sampai membuat dia harus berbuat nekat begini?! Kemari Akari, aku tahu kemana Hotaru pergi.” Aku berjalan mendahului Akari. Aura Hotaru terlihat semakin menguat. “Chikewai?! Bodoh! Dia mau mati apa?”

“Kau bisa tahu hanya dari auranya?”

“Begini-begini aku pernah menggunakan jurus yang sama ini dengan bantuan Hotaru. Tentu sekarang aku tahu perbedaan dia saat menggunakan jurus biasa dan saat menggunakan jurus dengan Chikewai!”

Aku tak mengerti…, kenapa rasanya perjalanan menuju rumah Zakuro terasa begitu jauh? Aura Hotaru perlahan mulai berkurang. Entah efek chikewai yang melemahkannya…, atau kemungkinan terburuk lainnya. Tidak, tidak. Meski menggunakan Chikewai, aku rasa Hotaru akan tetap bisa bertahan. Rumah Zakuro sudah terlihat di depan mata. Dan mendadak aku tidak merasakan aura Hotaru sama sekali.

“HOTARU!” Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang, tempat biasa mereka bermain.

Terlambat.

“HOTARU!” Akari langsung mendekati tubuh Hotaru yang tergeletak di tanah memegang pedangnya. Mencoba menyelamatkan adikku satu-satunya. Tubuh gadis yang menjadi teman pertama Kei itu juga tergolek di dekat Hotaru. Sementara tubuh lelaki itu terlihat merenggang nyawa memeluk Kei yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Aku berteriak dan mengeluarkan jurus airku, musuh itu, penjahat yang dikatakan Hidetada! Bodoh! Lagi-lagi aku tidak peka! Sialan! Seandainya aku lebih waspada akan keberadaan penjahat itu. Seandainya aku segera mencari penjahat itu, adikku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini!

“Akari! Tolong jaga, Kei. Aku akan mengejarnya!”

“TU, TUNGGU SHIN….”

Aku pun tidak mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Akari.

~…~…~…~

Normal POV.

Yuan memeluk Kei yang terlihat seperti boneka tanpa jiwa. Tubuh Hotaru dan Shinrei perlahan berubah menjadi pasir. Akhir hidup seorang anggota klan Mibu. Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya, anaknya, pergi mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu, dalam keadaan terguncang. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak percaya melihat kedua kakak adik itu meninggal, hanya karena penjahat yang sampai sekarang masih buron. Shinrei yang dalam kondisi prima seharusnya mampu mengalahkannya. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Shinrei kalah dan akhirnya menyusul adiknya itu.

Akari menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ini kegagalan kedua Akari dalam menyembuhkan orang. Satu orang penting dalam klan mibu. Satu orang rekannya. Pergi ke tempat yang sudah tak terjangkau olehnya. Bontenmaru, sang Date Masamune sampai kabur dari klannya sendiri untuk menghadiri pengantaran terakhir rekannya sesama Shiseiten itu. Akira yang merupakan anggota Shiseiten paling tidak cocok dengan Hotaru itu bahkan datang dengan rasa tidak percaya kalau tubuh yang saat ini tinggal butiran debu itu adalah rekannya.

Dua orang lain yang meninggal pun baru saja dikremasi dengan jurus api milik Yuan. Bersamaan dengan menjadi pasir seutuhnya kedua tubuh anggota klan mibu itu, abu milik mereka di kubur di sebuah makan yang digali khusus oleh Shihoudou.

“Aku…, masih tidak percaya.” ucap Akira.

“Aku pun tidak ingin mempercayainya! Tapi…, tapi…, aku ada di sana…, aku bahkan yang memberi…, memberi vonis mereka tak terselamatkan.” Ucap Akari sembari sesengukan.

“Sudah, jangan membicarakannya di depan anak Hotaru. Dia lebih kehilangan daripada kita.” ucap Bontenmaru.

“Yuan.” Akari mengusap air matanya. “Kau yang akan merawat Kei, kan?”

“Tentu. Aku akan merawat cucuku ini.” ucap Yuan seraya memeluk Kei lebih erat.

~…~…~…~

Kei pov.

Pedang ayah masih hangat. Ayah sudah pergi, paman juga pergi. Tapi, pedang ayah dan pedang paman masih terasa hangat. Sesaat setelah ayah memejamkan mata, aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menjadi retak. Lalu aku mulai bisa mendengar suara-suara dari orang-orang yang bahkan tidak bicara. Suara hati kakek Yun-Yun yang menangis mengetahui ayah mati. Suara hati paman cantik yang menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah dan paman. Semua mendadak bisa terdengar. Bahkan aku tiba-tiba memiliki diri kembar dalam diriku, yang memberi tahu. Aku ini keturunan Samurai, yang punya kekuatan bernama kegelapan. Jika ayah Api, Paman Air, maka aku kegelapan. Dengan kegelapan aku bisa mendengar suara hati, menyusup sekaligus mengontrol pikiran orang, juga menggunakan bayangan sebagai kekuatan utamaku. Kekuatanku disegel oleh ayah, entah karena apa. Namun, apapun alasannya ayah pasti melakukannya demi kebaikanku.

Pedang ayah masih hangat, meski pemiliknya sudah pergi. Aku…, punya kekuatan, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ayah sekarat? Aku…, aku ingin bisa berguna. Aku ingin membalas kematian ayah dan paman. Orang itu harus ikut merasakan kematian seperti Ayah dan Paman!

Pedang ayah tiba-tiba bercahaya terang. Aku menutup mataku dengan satu-satunya tanganku. Cahaya itu terlihat meredup, aku mulai membuka mataku. Di mana ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini.

“Kau pemilikku yang baru, ya? Masih kecil, tapi hebat sudah bisa bicara denganku.” Aku berbalik dan meniru kuda-kuda yang dilakukan ayah sesaat setelah bertemu musuh itu. Sosok orang yang berbicara denganku agak aneh. Dia seperti seorang pria, dengan dua pasang sayap di punggungnya.

“Si, siapa kamu?” Tanyaku.

“Aku? Aku pedang milikmu. Atau sebelumnya milik pemuda bernama Keikoku.”

“Gak mungkin kamu itu pedang! Kamu pasti mau mencuri Pedang ini! Pedang ini milik ayahku! Dan ayahku bernama Hotaru!” Bentakku.

“Tepatnya aku roh pedang ayahmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau dulu ayahmu bernama Keikoku? Anak yang menarik.”

“A, ayahku…, tapi…, Kei itu namaku….”

“Jadi kau tidak hanya mewarisi diriku. Namanya pun kau warisi. Fufufu, seperti yang bisa aku duga dari tuanku sebelumnya.”

“Kau kenal ayahku?” Tanyaku lagi. Sosok itu memandangku dalam diam, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuatku malu.

“Tentu aku tahu. Sudah aku bilang. Aku roh yang mendiami pedang mendiang ayahmu. Setelah ayahmu bisa berdialog denganku, ayahmu terus berdialog denganku. Bahkan dalam penyiksaan ibu kandungmu dia masih menyempatkan diri berdialog denganku.”

“Ibu kandungku…, menyiksa ayah?”

“Yha…, aku bisa saja cerita, tapi aku malas menceritakannya. Soalnya ceritanya sangat panjang.” aku menunduk, banyak yang tidak aku ketahui tentang ayah. Mungkin karena aku sendiri masih kecil, jadi ayah menganggapku belum mampu. Tapi…, aku juga belum mampu kehilangan ayah.

“Kau mau membalas kematian ayahmu?” Tanya sosok itu.

“Te, tentu saja.” Ucapku sembari mengusap air mataku.

“Aku akan pinjamkan kekuatan untukmu. Ayahmu adalah satu-satunya tuanku yang bisa membuatku mau memberi kekuatanku padanya, dari semua tuanku sebelumnya hanya dia…, Makanya, aku juga ingin membalas kematian tuanku itu.” Sosok itu mendekatiku lalu menyentuh keningku. “Akan aku berikan semua visualisasi gaya bertarung ayahmu dan jurus api milik ayahmu yang mungkin bisa memberimu petunjuk untuk menggunakan kekuatan kegelapanmu.”

Aku mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata. Perlahan kelihatan gaya bertarung ayah. Form without Form style. Lalu jurus-jurus yang dikuasai ayah. Bahkan ada jurus yang ayahku buat sendiri. Semuanya mengalir dalam kepalaku, seperti sebuah film.

“Apa kau siap?” tanyanya setelah semua berakhir. Aku mengangguk mantap. Namun, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

“Aku punya satu permintaan.”

~…~…~…~

Aku saat ini berjalan menuju suatu arah dengan tuntunan suara hati yang bisa aku dengar. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku bisa memfokuskan pendengaranku itu pada satu orang saja. Selain itu, aku juga tiba-tiba bisa menggunakan tubuh bayangan. Tubuh bayangan ini memang sangat memudahkanku. Kata roh pedang milik ayah, aku lebih jenius daripada ayahku jadi secara tak langsung aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku tanpa perlu diajari. Bicara soal pedang, pedang paman Shinrei juga aku bawa meski aku tidak bisa berdialog dengan roh dari pedang paman itu. Roh pedang ayah bilang, pedang paman bisa berguna.

Tubuh bayanganku juga bisa memiliki bentuk berubah-ubah, sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau. Aku bahkan bisa memiliki empat tangan dengan tubuh ini.

_“Huh, apanya yang klan Penggerak Jepang. Lemah sekali. Membunuh empat orang dari klan itu sangat mudah.”_

Suara hati itu terus meremehkan ayah, paman, kakak Zakuro, dan kakek Miyazawa. Aku benci mendengarnya berulang, tapi hanya itu petunjuk arah yang aku bisa dapatkan. Sosok itu semakin terlihat, iya sosok itu sosok yang sudah membunuh ayah dan paman!

‘ _Jangan emosi. Tuan kami kalah darinya karena emosi.’_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku menggenggam pedang pamanku, benar suara itu berasal dari pedang pamanku. Pedang pamanku memang pedang kembar. Seandainya aku punya dua tangan utuh, mungkin aku bisa berdialog dengan Pedang pamanku. Berada dalam tubuh bayanganku ini membuatku mulai bisa berdialog dengan roh pedang pamanku. Huft…, baiklah. Tenangkan diri, Kei. Paman kalah dan mati karena terbawa emosi. Kau jangan ikut emosi, Kei.

~…~…~…~

Normal POV

“Cepat! Berpencar, cari Kei!” Bentak Yuan. Pada anak buahnya juga pada Akari dan Akira yang masih di klan mibu. Setelah mendapat surat tulisan tangan yang berantakan dan penuh air mata, Yuan tentu sangat khawatir pada nasib anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya. “Ingin membalas dendam? Jangan bercanda Kei….”

Yuan mencengkram kain pembalut matanya yang buta, ia berusaha mencari keberadaan cucunya itu dengan mata hatinya.

~…~…~…~

Kei POV

“Kalau saja ayahku tidak sakit, kau pasti mati ditangan ayahku. Bukan di tanganku.” Ucapku. Tubuh bayanganku ternyata bisa mengeras dan meruncing. Menjadi tameng juga sekaligus pedang. Tubuh bayanganku sudah menusuk keempat alat gerak musuh itu hingga tidak bergerak. Pedang ayah di tangan kananku, dan salah satu pedang paman di tangan kiri bayangku. Keduanya aku tusuk bersama di jantung dan di otak musuh itu. Berhasil…, aku…, aku berhasil membunuhnya. Ayah…, paman…, aku berhasil…, aku…, aku akan segera menyusul kalian.

~…~…~…~

Normal POV

“TUNGGU KEI!” Teriakan Yuan membuat Kei berhenti menggerakan pedang milik ayahnya itu. Yuan berlari memeluk Kei dan menciuminya. “Kamu mau meninggalkan kakek juga? Kakek ditugasi ayah dan pamanmu menjagamu…, kamu tidak boleh mati tanpa kakek.”

“Tapi…, tapi…, ayah…, paman….”

“Kakek ada di sini Kei. Kakek masih ada di sini, bersamamu.”

“Gak mau…, aku…, aku mau ayah. Aku mau paman.”

“Kei….”

“Kakek ikut aku.”

“Tapi….”

“Kakek yang ikut aku. Atau aku tinggalkan kakek?”

“Kei…, aku…, ikut denganmu.”


	2. Chapter 1. first in the new planet

Masa depan. Planet Mibu.

Yuan menghela nafas lelah, ia sedang malas untuk menghadiri rapat antar kerajaan. Kalau saja rajanya tidak memerintahkan remaja berumur 17 tahun itu untuk pergi, Yuan pasti tidak mau pergi. Yuan menginjak pedal rem mobilnya secara mendadak. Yuan berdecih kesal, ia baru saja mendapat sim, kalau sampai ia menabrak hewan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pepohonan di sampingnya, simnya pasti akan di cabut. Yuan menenangkan diri sembari memberi sugesti ia tidak menabrak hewan yang tiba-tiba melompat ke depan mobilnya itu. Yuan keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan. 

“Hei! Kau tidak apa?” Tanya Yuan. Ternyata yang tiba-tiba melompat ke jalan bukanlah hewan. Namun, manusia. Yuan memandang wajah gadis cantik yang terlihat pucat itu, dari rupanya Yuan yakin gadis itu masih seumuran dengannya.

“To, tolong aku. Orang itu…, orang itu pasti akan datang….” Ucap gadis itu. Yuan pun menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yuan membaringkan gadis itu di jok bagian belakang mobilnya.

“Kau tenang saja, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit.” ucap Yuan. Persetan dengan tugasnya, rasa manusiawinya lebih berharga daripada tugasnya!

“..., Kau buta?” Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari gadis itu membuat Yuan hampir melakukan rem mendadak untuk kedua kalinya.

“..., aku memang buta, tapi indera keenamku terbuka, sehingga aku bisa melihat, bahkan melihat rupamu yang cantik itu.” Kekeh Yuan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. ‘Meski entah kenapa wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lalu.’ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yuan berhenti di lapangan parkir rumah sakit umum yang ada di pinggir perbatasan kota. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi yang memusingkan, Yuan akhirnya dapat bernafas lega ketika gadis itu sudsh mendapat perawatan. Sekarang, ia yang butuh perawatan. Yuan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi raja selatan saat ini.

“Maaf, saya tidak bisa hadir. Iya, saya baik-baik saja gajah yang saya tabrak juga baik-baik saja. Aku pikir aku akan mati muda. Iya hanya lecet sedikit, aku sudah mengobati kaki gajah itu juga kok. Tapi, mobil saya tidak baik-baik saja. Ini saya sedang di bengkel, kata teknisinya rusak berat.” ucap Yuan berbohong. Namun, kebohongan dari seorang buta sepertinya tidak akan ada yang tahu. Apalagi, ia saat ini bicara di telepon, ucapkan saja dengan nada sedikit bergetar menahan sakit. Selesailah sudah. Yuan menutup ponselnya dan dengan gembira harapannya terkabul. Meski harapannya terkabul akibat seorang gadis yang melompat ke jalan secara tiba-tiba.

“Kalian pasangan muda, ya? Selamat.”

“Ha?”

“Istrimu sudah mengandung, usianya baru dua minggu. Rawat baik-baik, ya.”

“..., Ha?” Yuan terkejut mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Dokter wanita itu tersenyum bahagia lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuan sendiri. ‘Tunggu…, ada yang salah di sini….’

Yuan masuk ke kamar rawat gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu masih pucat dan kini bertambah lesu. Gadis itu tersenyum memandang Yuan. “Maaf sudah berbohong.” Ucap gadis itu.

“Err…, aku hanya kaget sih.” Ucap Yuan. Gadis itu akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Gadis itu ternyata pelacur. Sejak kecil ia sudah dipekerjakan oleh ayahnya untuk melayani nafsu buas para pria kaya. Selama ini ia tidak hamil, sehingga gadis itu terus dipaksa melayani nafsu binatang para pria itu. Orang yang terakhir ia layani seorang pria muda yang baru menikah. Usianya kira-kira 21 tahun. Mungkin karena pria itu masih muda atau pria itu memakai alat pengaman yang bocor…, gadis itu akhirnya mengandung anak pria muda itu. Pria itu tidak terima dan menuntut dirinya untuk mengaborsi anak yang dikandungnya. Ayahnya pun berkata seperti itu. Namun, gadis itu tidak mau.

“Ini juga anakku. Mana mungkin aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri.” Ucap gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya. Yuan mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi gadis itu yang basah karena air mata.

_ ‘Meski aku bilang ibuku selir ayahku…, ibuku sebenarnya adalah seorang pelacur yang disewa ayahku.’ _

Suara seseorang muncul dalam pikiran Yuan. Yuan tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara itu, tapi Yuan merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

“Uhm…, Ano….”

“AGH! Maaf….” Yuan menarik tangannya dan mengusap kepala belakangnya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

~…~…~…~

“Kakak?! Kakak baik-baik saja?” Tanya Anna yang khawatir. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu langsung menghambur ke arah Yuan yang baru datang. Yuan terkekeh.

“Kau tidak lihat aku sebaik ini?” Ucap Yuan. “Oh, ya…, kenalkan anggota baru di rumah kita.”

Yuan melambaikan tangannya, seolah memanggil seseorang. Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang gadis cantik, berambut pirang bergelombang. Matanya yang berwarna coklat keemasan terlihat lembut. Bulu matanya lentik. Tubuhnya sangat seksi. Anna terpaku memandang kecantikan gadis itu.

“..., uhm…, namaku Shiraishi….”

“Ca, cantiknya…, Pacar kakak ya?”

“Istriku!” Ucap Yuan sembari tersenyum gembira. Gadis itu membelakkan matanya. Anna juga ikut membelakkan matanya.

“A, aku kan cuma bercanda….” Ucap Yuan di bawah sebuah kepala patung Buddha besar yang dilempar Anna. Gadis cantik itu terlihat panik melihat tindakan adik yang sangat tidak sopan pada kakaknya itu. “Tapi, sebentar lagi aku benar-benar akan jadi suaminya.”

“A, aku tidak perlu…, punya tempat tinggal saja…, sudah cukup bagiku.” Ucap gadis cantik itu malu-malu. Yuan melirik Anna yang sepertinya tahu alasannya, kepekaan adik perempuan pertamanya itu cukup tinggi.

“Kalau begitu…, selamat datang di rumah, Kak Shiraishi. Ayo makan dulu.” Ucap Anna seraya mendorong tubuh gadis itu. Anna melirik Yuan, menyampaikan pesan dari matanya. Yuan membentuk huruf ok dengan jarinya.

~…~…~…~

“Rasanya baru dua tahun lalu Anri menikah. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyusul secepat ini.” Ucap Ian seraya menyisir rambut anak lelakinya itu.

“Memangnya tidak boleh, bu?”

“Kau benar-benar mencintainya kan? Jangan sampai kau menikahinya karena rasa tanggung jawabmu itu. Ibu bisa memahami perasaan gadis itu.” Ucap Ian lagi. Yuan menghela nafas.

“Ibu…, kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku bahkan tidak akan membawanya ke rumah kita. Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? bahkan sebelum dia cerita soal dirinya dan keberadaan anak dikandungnya…, aku sudah merasa familiar dengannya. Mungkin itu cara perasaan sukaku ditunjukan dalam pikiranku.” Ucap Yuan sejujur-jujurnya.

“Ibu juga sih. Padahal ibu belum pernah bertemu ayahmu, tapi begitu bertemu rasanya sudah kenal lama sekali. Kau ternyata memang anak ibu.” Kekeh Ian.

“Tentulah aku anak ibu.” tawa Yuan.

“Baiklah, ibu akan temui menantu ibu dulu.”

~…~…~…~

“Aku senang anak gadisku bertambah lagi, kok. Sebelum Yuan memutuskan begini, kamu juga sudah aku anggap sebagai anak gadisku.” ucap Jyurian seraya memetik gitar, mencoba menenangkan hati Shiraishi yang sangat gugup.

“Tapi…, Yuan mungkin menikahiku karena….”

“Jangan berkata begitu anak gadisku…, kalau Yuan tidak mencintaimu, meski kau tidak hamil pun, dia tidak akan menikahimu. Aku bisa lihat anak bujangku itu sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Sama seperti Anri pada Asuka, kakak-kakak iparmu.” ucap Jyurian. Ia menyampirkan gitarnya lalu melepas topinya. “Kau anak gadisku yang cantik. Percaya diri sedikit saja, oke?”

“Uhm…, iya ayah.”

“Nah begitu baru anak gadisku.” Jyurian mengusap lembut pundak Shiraishi. “Aku akan menemui Yuan. Kamu bersiap saja, ya.”

~…~…~…~

“Rumah kita gak jauh-jauh dari rumah keluargamu, ya.” tawa Shiraishi. Yuan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Apa boleh buat. Keluargaku kan perpanjangan tangan dari kerajaan selatan ini. Aku juga gak bisa jauh-jauh dari istana.” jelas Yuan seraya mencoba peralatan elektronik yang ada di rumah itu.

“Maaf ya…, kita jadi tidak bisa malam pertama.” ucap Shiraishi lesu. Yuan mengembangkan senyumnya.

“Apaan sih. Malam pertama kita tetap bisa kok. Kalau untuk ‘itu’ yang pertama…, kita lakukan setelah anak itu cukup siap untuk punya adik saja. Aku malah bersyukur bisa punya anak duluan tanpa melakukan ‘itu’. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin menamai anakmu dengan nama apa? Anak lelaki kan?” Yuan tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi Shiraishi.

“Dasar….” Shiraishi tertawa sejenak. “Aku mau menamainya Hotaru.”

“Hotaru? Dia akan jadi lelaki, kan?”

“Aku tahu…, tapi…, bagiku dia adalah cahaya kecil penyelamatku. Seperti cahaya kunang-kunang yang menuntunku untuk bertemu denganmu, penyelamatku.” ucap Shiraishi seraya mengelus perutnya. Yuan merona dan memalingkan wajahnya.

“I, iya sih…, kita bertemu saat malam hari dan banyak kunang-kunang di luar. Baiklah. Namanya Hotaru saja.” kekeh Yuan. Shiraishi memandang Yuan.

“Kau sendiri mau menamainya apa?” tanya Shiraishi.

“Eh? Uhm…, awalnya ingin aku namai….”

‘ _ Bagaimana kalau nama ini? Keikoku…, itu nama planet yang melambangkan dewa perang yang selalu bersinar kemerahan. Menurutku nama itu cocok untukmu karena melambangkan kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan nyala “api arwah”.’ _

_ ‘Planet Api…, Keikoku….’ _

_ ‘Wah, rupanya kamu senang nama itu, ya…, mulai hari ini kamu akan kupanggil dengan nama “Keikoku”, ya! Selamat, ya, Keikoku…’ _

“Yuan…, kamu baik-baik saja?”

“Eeh? A, aku melamun ya? Hahaha…, maaf.” tawa Yuan canggung. ‘Tadi itu apa?’ lanjutnya dalam hati.

“Jadi…, kau mau menamai anak ini apa tadinya?”

“..., Keikoku.”

“Keikoku?”

“Itu dengan aksara China, YingHuo. Yang kalau dalam bahasa Jepang dibaca Keikoku. Artinya Planet Mars.”

“wah…, lebih bagus dariku.” ucap Shiraishi.

“Tapi kita udah setuju pakai nama Hotaru, kan?”

“Tapi nama Keikoku juga…, dibuang sayang.”

“Kita simpan saja nama itu. Untuk….”

_ ‘Kau menamai anakmu dengan nama pemberianku?’ _

_ ‘Cuma “Kei”nya. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Mana mungkin aku membuang nama yang kau bebankan padaku dulu.’ _

_ ‘Tapi, Keikoku….’ _

_ ‘Setidaknya sekarang kau bisa tetap memanggil cucumu dengan Keikoku.’ _

_ ‘Hei…, paman donk, diliat darimana pun aku terlalu muda jadi kakek.’ _

_ ‘Berusahalah agar dipanggil paman. Yun-Yun.’ _

“Yuan?”

“Uh…, maaf. Aku bengong lagi, ya?”

“Kau ini…, ada apa denganmu?”

“Uhm.., entahlah…, mungkin cuma kelelahan karena pesta tadi.” kekeh Yuan. Shiraishi tertawa.

“Benar juga, ini sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur.”

~…~…~…~

Yuan terbangun di tengah malam. Ia memandang istrinya yang masih tertidur dan bersyukur karena tidak membangunkannya. Yuan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lega. Ia memperbaiki selimut yang menyelimuti istrinya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

“A, aku….” Yuan membuka blind foldnya, matanya yang seharusnya berwarna jingga berubah menjadi merah. Yuan tertawa kecil lalu menyentuh keningnya di cermin. “Begitu, ya. Jadi mimpi itu benar-benar nyata. Pantas saja…, aku dulu anggota klan mibu dari Jepang, Planet bernama Bumi. Ini berapa ratus tahun setelah kejadian itu, ya? Haha…, aku tak menyangka aku akan bereinkarnasi jadi makhluk planet lain.”

Yuan mencuci mukanya. “Jadi seperti itu rupa ibumu hm…, gak anak gak ibu…, dua-duanya membuatku tertarik.”

Yuan menghembuskan nafas dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memandang istrinya yang terlihat panik di tempat tidur. Yuan segera mendekati istrinya itu.  “Hei? Ada apa sayang?”

“Syu…, syukurlah…, aku pikir kau meninggalkanku….” ucap Shiraishi lalu menangis. Yuan menghembuskan nafas, ia memeluk istrinya itu lalu mengelus punggungnya.

“Aku cuma mengalami panggilan ‘alam’ di tengah malam, kok. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang aku ada di sini, kan?” bisik Yuan seraya mencium kening istrinya.

“Iya…, maaf….”

“Jangan minta maaf. Kamu gak salah kok. Sudahlah, ayo tidur lagi.”

“Iya….”

Yuan tersenyum dan membantu istrinya itu untuk tidur lagi. Yuan menghampiri kamar mandi dan mematikan lampunya, hal yang ia lupakan ketika melihat istrinya panik. Yuan tersenyum dan berbaring di samping istrinya. Yuan memandang langit-langit, teringat sesuatu. ‘Ibunya manis begini, kenapa anaknya bisa begitu ya?’

_ ‘Aku anak baik dan manis kok.’ _

_ ‘Pembohong!” _

_ ‘Kalau saja ayahmu tidak membunuh ibuku.’ _

_ ‘Ayah kita, Keikoku!’ _

_ ‘Dia tidak pernah menganggapku anaknya. Berarti dia bukan ayahku.’ _

Yuan memejamkan matanya. ‘Oh iya, aku lupa kau pernah menyebut hal itu, pada Shinrei…, tunggu kalau tidak salah cucu Raja selatan kan bernama Shinrei.’

Yuan mendudukkan dirinya. ‘EEEEH?! JANGAN BILANG….’

“Yu, Yuan….”

“Ah, maaf…, aku tertinggal penutup mataku di kamar mandi. Kau pasti ngeri melihat mata ini.”

“Tidak, kok. Mata jinggamu sangat indah, sayang tidak bisa melihatku ya.”

Yuan memandang istrinya sejenak. “Aku bisa lihat kamu kok, dengan mata hatiku. Percayalah. Aku ambil dulu, ya.”

“Dasar…, mengagetkanku saja.” tawa Shiraishi. Yuan terkekeh kecil dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

“Dia benar, mataku kembali normal.” Yuan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. “mungkin setelah luka batinnya pulih, aku akan menanyakannya.”

~…~…~…~

Yuan POV

Dia benar-benar anak yang manis dan baik. Tak salah lagi, dulu Hotaru berubah karena kematian ibunya. Usia Hotaru saat ini hampir lima tahun. Kalau tidak salah Hotaru kehilangan ibunya di usia segini. Aku harus mencari cara agar bisa mempertahankan sisi manis dan baik anak ini.

“Yun-yun….”

Meski panggilan ini sama sekali tidak berubah. “Aku mau ikut.”

“Tidak boleh. Kamu harus jaga ibumu. Kamu anak lelaki, kan? Harus kuat ya.”

“Uhng….”

“Jangan keluar rumah kalau ibumu tidak keluar rumah. Kau tahu kan? Ibumu diincar pembunuh, jadi selama aku tidak ada, kamu yang harus melindunginya.”

Selain itu…, Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan istriku yang sekarang. Kalau saja raja tidak memerintahkanku pergi, mungkin…, aah…. Tidak. Mau pergi atau tidak pergi aku harus tetap melindungi istriku dan anak ini. Setidaknya sampai Shinrei berumur 8 tahun, karena seingatku Shinrei diberitahu ayahnya soal Hotaru di usia 8 tahun.

“Ini aku berikan padamu.”

“katana kembar?”

“Iya bertahanlah dengan ini untuk sementara. Aku tidak mungkin memberimu pedang panjang.” Aku mungkin harus minta ayahku untuk membuatkannya pedang itu. Setelah semuanya dirasa aman.

“Aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan, Hotaru?”

“Percayakan padaku, Yun-Yun!”

Senyum anak ini, mirip dengan senyum anaknya. Beda sekali dengan yang dulu.

~…~…~…~

Sial! Sial! Aku berharap Shiraishi dan Hotaru selamat. Mendengar rumahku terbakar saja membuatku panik seketika. Aku segera melajukan mobilku sampai batas kesepatan yang diperbolehkan. Persetan dengan orang lain! Nyawa istri dan anak tiriku dalam bahaya!

‘Rumah milik tangan kanan istana selatan memakan seorang korban.’

TIDAK! Suara reporter itu terus mengatakan seorang korban, seorang korban! siapa…, Siapa yang tidak selamat? Istriku, anak tiriku?

‘Pemilik rumah yang dikabarkan sedang dalam misi dinas. Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini.’

AKU TAHU! DAN AKU SEDANG MELAKUKANNYA. Sialan…, siapa…, siapa yang…, ck! Yuan Bodoh! Aku mengambil ponselku, menghubungi rumah ayah dan ibuku. Kumohon, amgkatlah.

_ “Menelpon juga, anak bujangku yang satu ini.” _

“Ayah! Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana istriku? Bagaimana anakku?”

_ “Wow, wow, sabar anak bujangku….” _

“MANA BISA AKU SABAR, AYAH?!”

_ “..., aku baru tahu kamu bisa panik seperti ini sayangku.” _

Suara ini….

“Shiraishi?!” tawa kecil memberiku kelegaan. Istriku…, selamat…, tunggu…. “Shirai…, anakmu…, bagaimana anakmu?”

_ “Itu….”  _ suara Shiraishi terdengar melemah. Ti, tidak mungkin.

“Hei! Jangan bilang Hotaru yang tidak selamat? Hei! Shirai….”

_ “Jangan membunuhku seenaknya, Yun-yun.” _

“Ho, Hotaru?!” Aku melakukan rem mendadak. Beruntung tidak ada mobil di belakangku. Lalu, siapa yang meninggal itu.

_ “Kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, ya. Ah…, bukan apa-apa ibu.” _ Memanggil nama….

“Kau sudah ingat?”

_ “Cepet pulang Yun-Yun bodoh.” _

“..., Baiklah. Nanti kita bicara, ya.”

~…~…~…~

“Ibu tetap nyaris mati sih tadi. Kalau aku tidak segera ingat. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengeluarkan Flame wall untuk ibu dan membunuh orang itu dengan Shakuran entai. Mungkin ibu akan takut padaku.”

“Kau kembali seperti semula, padahal kemarin kau sangat baik, ceria, dan manis.” keluhku. Hotaru kecil mengusap double-sided swordnya.

“Aku masih anak baik dan manis kok. Ibuku masih hidup.” tawanya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, pedang itu….”

“Pedang ini milik pembunuh ibuku. Aku baru ingat setelah menyentuh pedang ini. Ah…, tepatnya ketika pedang ini melukai keningku.” jelasnya sembari menunjukkan keningnya yang di perban. “Dulu aku setengah sadar akibat luka ini, sehingga aku hanya ingat ibu yang saat itu sebenarnya masih hidup langsung dijerat oleh tali dan di gantung. Setelah sadar, aku gunakan pisau ibu untuk membalas dendam dan akhirnya mendapatkan pedang ini.”

“Tapi sekarang kau mendapat katana dariku.”

“Haha…, setelah luka di kening yang membuatku ingat, aku langsung melompat dengan kedua katanamu ini menggunakan style yang dimiliki Shinrei untuk memutuskan tangannya yang saat itu berusaha memasang tali jerat di leher ibuku. Lalu aku ambil pedang ini dan berdialog dengan pedang ini. Dia masih ingat aku ternyata.”

“Fufu…, ternyata kehidupan kedua memang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dulu aku menyelamatkanmu setelah kau mendapat pedang ini. Sekarang, aku menyelamatkanmu saat dikandungan ibumu.”

“Yha…, kau benar.”

“Hei, Hotaru. Kau ingat Shinrei?”

“Aku ingat kok…, tapi…, ingatanku terputus sampai mengalahkan raja merah. Apa aku mati saat sedang mengalahkan raja merah?”

“Ha? Tidak kok…, kamu malah….”

“Malah apa?” Tunggu, kenapa dia tidak ingat kalau dia memiliki anak? Kenapa ingatannya terputus hanya di saat itu? Ukh…, jangan-jangan….

“Ah…, tidak. Aku hanya ingat kamu mengembara ke seluruh dunia setelah mengalahkan raja merah.”

“..., mungkin aku mati diperjalanan, ya.”

Selain kejadian Hotaru dan Shinrei yang setengah saudara…, Kejadian lahirnya Kei mungkin akan sama seperti kejadian yang dulu.


	3. chapter 2.

Normal POV

“Aku mau namain Hirari kalau cowo. Kalau cewe terserah Ibu dan Yun-yun aja.” ucap Hotaru dengan senyum mengembang memandang ibunya. Shiraishi tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Hotaru.

“Panggil ayah donk.” ucap Shiraishi. Hotaru mengembungkan pipinya, merajuk. Shiraishi masih tertawa kecil, ia memeluk Hotaru dan mencium keningnya.

“Masih sakit?” tanya Shiraishi. Hotaru menggeleng dan balas memeluk ibunya itu.

“Sudah setahun bu…, sudah sembuh.”

“Aku pulang.”

“Oh…, Yuan, selamat datang.”

“Pulang juga Yun-yun.” Yuan langsung berlari dan mencubit bibir Hotaru pelan.

“Mulut ini bandel ya.” tawa Yuan. Ia merangkul Shiraishi dan mencium keningnya.

“Yuan…, apa Keikoku bisa untuk nama perempuan?” tanya Shiraishi. Hotaru dan Yuan sama-sama menelan liur. “Habis Hotaru ingin kalau adiknya laki-laki dinamai Hirari. Kalau perempuan baru terserah kita. Nama Keikoku itu dibuang sayang sih.”

Yuan menggaruk pipinya. “Boleh banget. Toh, Hotaru kan anak lelaki bernama perempuan, gak apa donk kalau anak perempuan kita dinamai lelaki?”

“Sungguh?” Mata Shiraishi terlihat berbinar, ia memeluk Yuan setelah Yuan mengangguk setuju. Yuan meleletkan lidahnya pada Hotaru. Hotaru hanya mendengus saja.

‘Yha…, meski aku yakin pasti Shiraishi akan memiliki anak lelaki. Nama itu…, akan di pakai untuk nama cucunya sih.’ Batin Yuan sembari menciumi rambut Shiraishi.

“Terlalu dekat!” Hotaru melompat dan duduk ditengah-tengah ibu dan ayah tirinya itu. Yuan berdecih sebal, sementara Shiraishi tertawa kecil.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru masuk ke kelasnya seolah-olah dia sudah sering masuk ke kelas, padahal ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Hotaru memandang sekelilingnya, ada sosok yang ia kenal dari masa lalu, ada yang tidak. 

‘Si centil dan Saisei jadi anak kembar. Si Buta. terlihat memiliki orang tua. Si kepala bandana ganti nama, meski tetap benitora. Dan Shinrei, ibunya juga hidup seperti ibuku?’ Batin Hotaru. Hotaru duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela, ia tidak ditemani oleh ibunya, maupun Yuan. Ibunya harus memeriksakan kandungannya, sementara Yuan tentu mendapat kerjaan dari raja selatan. Hotaru memandang keluar jendela, kehidupan keduanya berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan masa lalunya. Tidak ada pertempuran, tidak ada persaingan hidup dan mati, semuanya terasa damai. Meski tetap saja. Hotaru melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang membawa senjata kecil. Benitora dengan mini tombak HakurakuSimonnya. Saisei dengan tombak pedang mininya. Shinrei dengan dua pedang kembar miliknya yang tentu saja terbuat dari air. Hanya ia yang membawa pedang dengan ukuran orang dewasa.

“Selamat pagi anak-anak.” Sapa guru mereka. Hotaru memandang guru wali kelas mereka. Hotaru ingat sosok itu, sosok yang dulu jadi teman kakek tirinya itu. Shihoudou.

‘Hmmm…, rasanya hari ini akan menyenangkan.’ Batin Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru memandang Kyo yang ternyata sudah kelas 6 SD, bersama Kyoshiro dan Sakuya, bahkan Chinmei dan Taihaku sedang duduk di kantin sekolah. Sekolah ini memang menyediakan makanan dan tempat makan khusus untuk semua anak muridnya. Sehingga anak dari kelas satu hingga kelas enam semua dapat berbaur. Kyo tidak banyak berubah, tetap malas dan sedikit egois. Sakuya sepertinya tidak berubah, Hotaru tidak begitu akrab dengan perempuan yang disukai Kyoshiro itu. Taihaku sama sekali tak berubah. Kyoshiro sedikit berubah, dia menjadi lebih sering bertingkah konyol di depan Sakuya. Chinmei berubah drastis, dia layaknya anak kelas 6 SD biasa yang tidak gila.

“Aku masih tidak menyangka kita akan jadi kembar lima.” Hotaru memandang dua orang lagi yang baru datang. Salah satunya Hotaru yakini sebagai raja merah terdahulu.

“Bisakah setiap istirahat makan siang kau gak berkata.... ‘aku masih tak menyangka kita kembar lima?’ hei, Ichiro!” bentak Kyo. Sang raja merah terdahuku terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa.

“Ahaha, maaf, Kyo.”

“Kyo…, panggil dengan kakak pertama donk.”

“Aku tidak mau.”

“Sudahlah, Shiro. Si bungsu kita ini memang yang paling egois dan sombong.”

Hotaru berjalan mendekati anak-anak kelas enam itu. Kyo memandang kedatangan Hotaru dengan tampang sedikit ragu. “Kalian juga sudah ingat?”

“Sudah ingat? Hotaru, kamu masih kelas satu dan sudah ingat?” ucap Chinmei balik bertanya. Hotaru menghembuskan nafas.

“Tidak semuanya. Yun-yun bilang mungkin ada kejadian di masa laluku yang akan terjadi lagi di masa ini. Well, Yun-yun bilang lebih baik aku tidak tahu.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Duduklah Hotaru-kun. Kau mau aku ramal? Siapa tahu kamu bisa langsung ingat.” Tawar Sakuya. Hotaru menggeleng.

“Biarkan saja. Aku rasa lebih baik tidak tahu dari pada tahu tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.” Ujar Hotaru dan mulai memakan makanannya. Sakuya terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum.

“Kau ternyata memang berubah, ya.” Ucap Sakuya lagi.

“Berubah? Apa maksudmu?” Tanya Kyo.

“Bintang memberitahuku. Di masa ini, ada banyak orang yang berubah nasib dan sifatnya. Yuan, Hotaru, Shinrei, Akari, dan masih ada yang lainnya.”

“Shinrei?” Tanya Taihaku.

“Iya…, kedua orang tua dan kakek Shinrei masih hidup, bahkan kakeknya menjadi raja kerajaan selatan.”

“Wah, hidup enak, ya.” Ucap Chinmei seraya mengipasi dirinya.”

“Kalian sendiri lima kandidat raja kerajaan pusat kan?” Ucap Sakuya sembari tertawa kecil.

“Lalu soal Yuan?” tanya seorang diantara mereka yang tidak Hotaru ketahui.

“Hotaru lebih tahu kok.” Ucap Sakuya. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Yuan jadi ayah tiriku dengan memperistri ibuku. Sebentar lagi aku bahkan akan punya adik dari ibuku dan Yun-Yun.” jelas Hotaru. “Lalu Akari?”

“Dia jadi adiknya Hishigi. Bicara soal Akari, dia tetap laki-laki, tapi tetap saja tampilan dan tingkahnya perempuan.”

“Dia masih tetap banci?” ucap Hotaru.

“Iya. Dia kelas 4 SD kok.” Ucap orang yang tidak diketahui oleh Hotaru itu. Hotaru memandangnya.

“Kau siapa?”

“Astaga Hotaru? Kamu gak tau?” Pekik Kyoshiro kaget. Hotaru memandangnya dan mengamat-amatinya.

“Haha, wajar ya. Soalnya aku sudah mati juga, tapi hidupku ada di tubuh kakak pertama sih.” ucap orang itu sembari melirik raja merah terdahulu yang memalingkan wajahnya. “Namaku Kyosaburo.”

“mereka lebih dikenal sebagai Lima Kyo.” Ucap Taihaku seraya tertawa kecil.

“Hee…, karena anak bungsu…, Kyo jadi Kyogoro?”

“MANA MUNGKIN!” Kesal Kyo.

“Haha…, bagaimana kau tahu Hotaru?” Tanya Raja merah terdahulu itu. Hotaru menunjuk sang raja merah.

“KyoICHIro. Satu.” lalu menunjuk Chinmei.

“Nama aslimu KyoJIro. Dua.” lalu menunjuk Kyosaburo.

“KyoSAburo. Tiga.” Lalu menunjuk Kyoshiro.

“KyoSHIro. Empat. Berarti kalau lima harus ada go kan? Dan karena akhiran kalian semuanya juga ro. Berarti Kyo ganti nama jadi KyoGOro.” Hotaru tersenyum pada Kyo.

“….”

“GYAA! MATA MERAH YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!” Pekik Kyoshiro yang melihat perubahan atmosfer Kyo.

“..., bicara soal mata merah…, kalian berenam akhirnya memilikinya.” Ucap Taihaku.

“Berenam?” Tanya Hotaru sebelum mengepalkan tangan dan menumbuknya ke tangan yang satu lagi. “mata kanan merahku tetap bertahan sejak lahir kata Yun-yun. Yun-yun juga warna matanya berubah jadi merah setelah ingat. Membuat ibu sempat syok pas tahu mata Yun-yun berubah dari jingga jadi merah.”

“Karena dulu kamu anggota klan mibu.” Ucap Kyo.

“Semua anggota klan mibu warna matanya merah kok, baik anggota mibu sesungguhnya maupun yang boneka perang seperti kita. Memang ada yang langsung dari lahir seperti kami dan dirimu, ada yang harus menunggu ingat seperti Yuan, dan mungkin kakakmu Shinrei.” Jelas Raja merah terdahulu.

“Shinrei belum ingat? Baguslah.” Ucap Hotaru seraya tersenyum dan memakan makanannya.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru pulang ke rumahnya agak sore. Ibunya terlihat khawatir padanya, terlihat saat ibunya sedang menelepon pihak sekolah. Hotaru tertawa kecil melihat tindakan ibunya yang protektif. Hotaru jadi ingat alasan kenapa ia ingin membunuh semua orang dan menjadi kuat seorang diri setelah kematian ibunya ini.

“Aku cuma main ke rumah temen baru, ibu. Kapan-kapan mereka akan ke sini kok.” Ucap Hotaru mencoba menghentikan pertanyaan ibunya. Shiraishi menghela nafas lega dan memeluk Hotaru.

“Ibu takut kejadian setahun lalu terulang, sayang. Lagipula, rasanya tidak enak menumpang di rumah keluarga Yuan terus. Ibu takut menyusahkan mereka.” Ucap Shiraishi. Hotaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Gak apa ibu. Ibu kan lihat sendiri setahun lalu aku berhasil mengalahkan orang itu.”

“itukan juga karena bantuan saudara Yuan…, kamu kan masih kecil juga sayang. Kamu anak ibu, kamu gak boleh luka.”

“Aku kan harus sering terluka ibu. Aku kan anak pertama, aku harus jadi kakak yang bisa melindungi adiknya. Kalau aku gak luka, nanti adikku yang luka. Kan gak mungkin kalo dua-duanya gak luka, bu. Aku akan tetap berhati-hati biar gak luka berat kok. Ibu jangan khawatir.” ucap Hotaru. ‘Meski aku anak kedua dari ayah kandungku sih.’ lanjutnya dalam hati.

“Uh…, baiklah…, Ibu percaya padamu.” ucap Shiraishi menyerah. Hotaru tersenyum memeluk ibunya.

“Ngomong-ngomong ibu, adikku jadinya lelaki atau perempuan?” tanya Hotaru semangat. ‘Karena ini kali pertama aku punya adik, aku harus jadi kakak yang berbeda dengan Shinrei. Entah aku kakak yang baik atau tidak untuknya nanti.’

“Wah bagaimana, ya?” kekeh ibunya. Hotaru cemberut. “Bagaimana kalau tunggu ayahmu pulang saja?”

“Aah, ibu mah gitu.” keluh Hotaru.

“Ini balasan karena pulang telat dan gak bilang ibu.” Ucap Ibunya itu sembari tertawa kecil. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Yha, nanti pas ibu lahiran aku juga akan tahu.” Kekeh Hotaru.

“Dasar…, anak ini pinter banget cari alasan.”

“Mirip Yun-Yun kan? Aku kan anak ayah dan ibu.” Ucap Hotaru yang langsung memeluk ibunya, menggoda ibunya. Meski ia sendiri sudah tahu dirinya bukan anak kandung Yuan. Hotaru tahu perubahan ekspresi ibunya, tapi ia berusaha membiarkan.

“Iya, kau anakku dan Yuan.” Ucap ibunya agak lirih. Shiraishi memeluk Hotaru lebih erat.

~…~…~…~

“Ayo dipotong kuenya. Biar kamu tahu adikmu ini laki atau perempuan.” Kekeh Yuan. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya sedikit bingung.

“Masa hanya motong kue bisa tahu?” Tanya Hotaru.

“Sudahlah, potong aja.” Ucap Yuan lagi. Shiraishi tertawa kecil melihat ketidak percayaan anaknya itu. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu memotong kuenya. Kue di dalam krim putih itu berwarna biru. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya makin bingung.

“Laki-laki?”

“Tepat sekali.” Ucap Shiraishi seraya bertepuk tangan.

“Jadi Hirari yang akan lahir?” Ucap Hotaru bersemangat. Shiraishi mengangguk.

“Selamat ya, Hotaru.” ucap Yuan seraya mengacak-acak rambut anak tirinya itu. Hotaru mengangkat tangannya senang. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki yang akan jadi adiknya, yang penting ia akhirnya punya adik yang bisa ia lindungi dan jaga.

“Ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus pakai kue segala sih? Kenapa ibu gak kasih tahu aku langsung aja?”

“Yuan bilang biar lebih seru.” Ucap Shiraishi. Yuan terkekeh.

“Dulu waktu Angelica dan juga Anthony di kandungan ibuku, ayahku juga melakukan ini pada Kak Anri, aku, dan Anna. Ahaha…, Aku selalu benar menebak gender adikku. Dapat bunga untuk Angelica dan dapet pesawat jet untuk Anthony…, kamu kue aja. Toh, kalo kue kamu bisa langsung makan.” tawa Yuan.

“Ada-ada aja.” Ucap Hotaru dan mulai memakan kuenya.

“Hotaru baru umur 6 tahun, tapi rasanya sudah dewasa sekali.” Ucap Shiraishi. Hotaru menghentikan gerakan mulutnya sejenak. Yuan tertawa kecil.

“Bagus kan? Dengan sikap dewasanya, kita tidak perlu repot dia akan cemburu karena punya adik.” Kekeh Yuan.

“Oh, ya…, ada surat dari sekolah. Katanya semua orang tua diminta ke sekolah atau apalah.” ucap Hotaru lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Yuan menghela nafas.

“Diminta ke sekolah?” tanya Shiraishi.

“Oh ya…, kamu gak pernah sekolah, ya.”

“..., maaf.”

“Eh, ah…, harusnya aku yang minta maaf.” Ucap Yuan agak panik. Shiraishi tersenyum lembut, ia menganggu kecil. “Ini tradisi sekaligus memberi tahu kalau kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan perkembangan anak-anak di sekolah. Tapi, Hotaru kan baru masuk…, kok sudah ada surat pemberitahuannya?”

“Di, di sekolah aku harus ngapain?” tanya Shiraishi sedikit gugup. Yuan mengerjapkan matanya.

“Ah…, biar aku aja yang ke sekolah kalau begitu. Lagipula kamu lagi hamil besar.” ucap Yuan seraya mengusap perut istrinya yang sudah membesar. Shiraishi menunduk kecil.

“Ta, tapi aku ingin tahu.” ucapnya. Yuan menghembuskan nafas.

“Baiklah, kita ke sekolah bersama.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru POV.

Ini akhir bulan April, Hari kunjungan orang tua yang sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku datang bersama Yun-yun dan ibuku, berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang hanya didampingi oleh salah satu orang tua mereka. Aku sempat melihat kelima Kyo datang bersama seorang pria berbadan besar, berambut merah sedikit berantakan. Dan pria itu memiliki mata merah sesungguhnya seperti Kyo…, Kyo yang terakhir. Aku pernah denger dari Kyo, kalau ayahnya saat ini adalah raja merah pertama klan Mibu. Yang dulu rohnya menjadi roh pedang Kyo, Tenro. Bicara soal roh pedang, roh pedangku tetaplah makhluk bersayap ganda itu. Mungkin roh pedang Tenro berubah mengingat roh pedang itu menjadi ayah Kyo sekarang. Aku juga lihat Akari datang bersama Hishigi. Kelihatan sekali kalau Akari belum ingat apapun soal kehidupan lamanya, kalau sudah ingat dia pasti akan bersikap keras pada Hishigi. Akira datang dengan seorang wanita tua yang tidak dikenalku. Usia wanita tua itu membuatku ragu kalau dia ibu Akira, mungkin neneknya. Shinrei datang bersama ibunya, yang langsung aku syukuri. Bisa gawat kalau ayah kami juga datang. Apalagi Ibu sedang mengandung adikku, usia kandungan adikku hampir 7 bulan. Aku gak ingin ibu dan adikku kenapa-kenapa. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Bontenmaru, dia datang bersama ayahnya. Dia ternyata kelas 6 juga tetapi beda kelas dengan kelima Kyo. Baik Shiseiten maupun Goyousei semuanya udah aku temui.

“Liat saja aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan guru, bu.” ucapan Shinrei terdengar saat aku melewati pintu kelasku.

“Iya, iya.” ucapan ibunya yang tertawa senang membuatku tahu. Ibunya tidak begitu peduli anaknya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dari gurunya atau tidak. Yha…, aku rasa ibu dan Yun-yun tidak akan peduli juga sih.

Pelajaran pertama di mulai, dan semua langsung berebut unjuk kebolehan mereka. Aku melirik ibu yang berdiri di belakang kelas. Yun-yun sudah mengingatkan ibu, bahkan memberi ibu tempat duduk, tapi ibu terlihat bersikeras berdiri. Aku menghela nafas. Ibu jangan keras kepala, ku mohon. Aku melirik ibunya Shinrei, semua orang tua hormat padanya, sehingga tidak ada orang tua yang berdiri berdekatan dengannya. Aku kadang merasa kasihan melihat itu. Mungkin Shinrei yang sekarang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Hotaru, coba kau jawab pertanyaan ini….” Kekeh Shihoudou seraya menunjuk papan tulis yang ada persoalan matematika yang sangat gampang. Aku menghembuskan nafas, kalau di depan ibu mungkin aku harus menunjukan kepintaranku.

“Lima.” Jawabku. Shihoudou terdiam sejenak lalu bertepuk tangan.

“Bagus. Anak yang pintar.” Ucap Shihoudou.

“Hotaru tahu jawabannya?”

“Kok bisa?”

“Bahkan Shinrei dan Akira yang pintar tadi menjawab aja salah.”

Aku menghela nafas, ini persoalan mudah kok. Aku yang gak pernah belajar di masa lampau aja bisa menjawabnya. Aku dengar orang tua lain berbisik-bisik. Posisi dudukku memang di bangku paling belakang, dekat jendela. Sehingga mudah mendengarnya. 

“Anak dari tangan kanan kerajaan itu pintar, ya.”

“Bahkan lebih pintar dari cucu raja, lho.”

“Tapi dari tadi dia tidak menjawab. Mungkin hanya kebetulan.”

“Aku rasa enggak deh. Soal tadi memang agak sulit untuk anak kelas satu. Mungkin dia orangnya memang pasif. Karena ayahnya kan tangan kanan raja, yang harus bergerak atas perintah raja.”

“Oh, benar juga, ya.”

Well, boleh lah kalian menganggap seperti itu. Aku melirik pergerakan di belakangku. Ibunya Shinrei terlihat mendekati arahku. Tepatnya ke arah Yun-yun dan ibuku. Aku memicing tajam, tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa ibunya Shinrei tahu aku anak tirinya atau tidak, yang pasti bahaya kalau dia tahu soal ibuku.

“Hei…, kamu lagi hamil, duduk saja.” Ucap ibunya Shinrei sembari berbisik.

“Nyo, nyonya.” Yuan menunduk hormat pada ibunya Shinrei itu. Ibunya Shinrei tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil pada Shinrei.

“Kenapa gak mau duduk?”

“Ha, habisnya yang lain berdiri, nyonya….” Ucap ibuku agak panik.

“Tapi, kamu lagi hamil. Duduklah. Atau aku harus memberimu perintah?” kekeh ibu Shinrei seraya mengedipkan satu mata.

“Uh…, ba, baiklah aku duduk.” ucap ibuku. Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya ibuku duduk juga. Aku memandang ke depan lagi dan mendengarkan penjelasan Shihoudou yang membosankan.

“Sudah aku duga…, anakmu khawatir padamu.” Aku mendengar suara ibunya Shinrei lagi.

“Eh?”

“Sedari tadi anakmu melirikmu yang tidak mau duduk meski suamimu sudah memintamu duduk. Mungkin karena itu anakmu tidak ikut berebut menjawab soalan dari guru.”

“Eh, su, sungguh?”

“Kamu gak pernah sekolah, ya?”

“I, itu….”

“Istriku memang tidak sekolah, tapi aku bangga memilikinya.” Ucap Yun-yun mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan.

“Fufufu, kau ternyata dapat istri yang baik Yuan. Istrimu juga dapat suami yang baik.”

“Hehehe, terima kasih Nyonya.”

Aku menghela nafas lagi, ternyata capek juga pura-pura berebut menjawab soalan dari guru seperti ini. Mana gurunya Shihoudou…, tapi, demi membenarkan apa yang ibunya Shinrei katakan, aku harus membuktikannya. Toh, ini jawaban mudah semua, tinggal mastiin dipilih sama Shihoudou.

“Dia khawatir sama ibunya toh. Pantas saja….”

“Dia ternyata memang pintar, ya.”

~…~…~…~

Jam pelajaran kedua anak-anak kelasku lebih berambisi lagi. Tapi, karena pelajaran kali ini lebih ke membuat prakarya…, mereka lebih ke unjuk kebolehan membuat sebuah karya simpel jadi rumit. Haha. Padahal cuma membuat layangan. Mungkin aku akan membuat gambar anak ayam yang dibuat anna di mangkukku. Yha, meski tidak semudah dugaanku.

“Anakmu membuat layangan yang simpel sekali.” ucap Ibu Shinrei. Aku tetap memfokuskan diri untuk tetap menggambar.

“Hotaru memang suka sesuatu yang simpel. Satu-satunya yang gak simpel cuma pedangnya.” kekeh ibuku.

“Memang sih. Meski gak bisa dibilang rumit, tapi pedang itu punya desain yang unik dan gak simpel. Pedang itu dapet dari mana? Dibuat ayahnya Yuan? Si pembuat pedang no. 1?”

“Pedang itu milik perampok dirumah kami yang terbakar setahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimananya, karena aku pingsan saat itu. Tapi begitu sadar keluarga Yuan sudah datang menyelamatkanku serta anakku dan membawa pedang itu karena mereka pikir itu pedang baru Yuan.”

“Lalu daripada tidak dipakai mending untuk anakmu ya?”

“Nyo, nyonya tahu?”

“Seandainya aku jadi kamu aku akan menyarankan itu juga kok. Kan sayang kalau pedang sebagus itu gak dipakai.”

Baguslah Yun-yun dan keluarganya tidak menceritakan apa-apa soal aku membunuh pembunuh bayaran ayah itu. Sepertinya ibu gak tahu kalau orang itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang mencoba membunuh ibu. Semua keluarga Yun-yun mendadak ingat setelah kelahiranku, kecuali Ian yang memang tidak memiliki ingatan akan aku. Tapi setidaknya ‘nenek tiri’ku itu ingat kalau dia dulu anggota klan mibu. Gambarku jadi. Meski gak sebagus buatan Anna, tapi aku puas dengan hasilku.

“Ah…, itu anak ayam dimangkuk nasinya.”

“Anak ayam dimangkuk nasi?”

“Adikku Anna pengerajin mangkuk nasi bergambar kan? Aku, Shiraishi, dan Hotaru mendapatkannya juga. Hotaru bergambar anak ayam, Shiraishi burung merpati, dan aku panda disebabkan karena panggilan seseorang....”

“Ahahah, tapi kamu cocok jadi panda. Terlihat tenang dan lucu, tapi kau cukup garang dan kuat kalau menyangkut keluargamu.”

“Wah, terima kasih.”

~…~…~…~

Setelah kunjungan orang tua selesai, kami akhirnya melakukan makan siang. Ibu membuatkan bekal untukku kali ini. Dan kali ini aku juga duduk sendiri, karena lima Kyo pun hari ini terpencar tempat makannya. Aku makan dengan tenang, sembari sesekali melihat sekelilingku. Seseorang duduk di depanku, dari badan dan pakaiannya aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang duduk di depanku.

“Aku gak tahu kamu pintar, Hotaru.” Ucapnya.

“Kau aja yang gak tau, Shinrei.” Ucapku membalas ucapan setengah kakakku itu. Aku lihat Shinrei terlihat gusar, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku menghela nafas dalam hati. Apa dia juga berubah? Biasanya dia akan membalas perkataanku dengan membentakku. “Aku cuma mau buat orang tuaku senang.”

“Ha?” Shinrei berwajah bingung. “Jadi kamu gak benar-benar pintar?!”

“Bukan gitu…, aku hanya…, malas.” Ucapku sembari melanjutkan makanku. Shinrei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mendadak tersenyum dan melipat tangannya.

“Cih, jadi secara tak langsung kau gak mau bersaing denganku?” Tanyanya. “Oi! Jangan berwajah begitu kenapa?!”

“Kau berkata aneh.”

“A, aku gak aneh!”

“Kau aneh.”

“Enggak!”

“Kenapa kau terobsesi padaku? Akira juga pintar.”

“Memangnya aku gak bersaing dengannya.” Shinrei berwajah sombong. Aku menghela nafas. “DIH! JANGAN GITU DONK!”

“Kenapa harus bersaing sih?” aku ingin kehidupan keduaku tenang dari persaingan denganmu. Setidaknya sampai orang ini ingat, hubungannya dan aku.

“Cih, dunia kerja itu bersaing! Kalau gak bersaing….”

“Kau cucu kerajaan selatan. Gak perlu kerja udah pasti jadi raja.”

“Kau tau?”

“Memang yang lain gak tau?”

“Eh, itu…, ya….” Shinrei memalingkan wajahnya ke sekitar sebelum menatapku lagi. “Mereka gak tau. Mereka tahu ada ‘pangeran’ dikelasnya, tapi tidak tahu kalau aku yang dimaksud.”

“Hng…, pantas.”

“Lalu kenapa kau tahu?”

“..., kau tidak lihat, Yu…, ayahku?”

“Hngg…, wajahnya memang familiar sih di rumah. AH!”

“Sudah tahu? Kalau gitu jangan tanya kenapa.”

Dia jadi sedikit polos. Dia cinta kerajaan ini, tapi dia tidak terikat rantai seperti saat di klan Mibu. Aku sedikit bersyukur karenanya. Meski aku tetap harus jaga-jaga. Mungkin saja Shinrei memang belum diikat oleh rantai tak kasat mata itu. Aku malas menasihatinya dua kali. Lagipula…, aku masih ingin hidup damai. Aku masih ingin mempunyai adik, hidup bersama Yun-yun dan ibu dengan bahagia. Meski aku tidak bisa tersenyum selain kepada mereka, aku cukup puas.

“Hei…, kau dengar aku?”

“Kau bilang apa?”

“Heii!!”

“Ah…, loncengnya sudah bunyi.” ucapku membereskan kotak bekalku. Shinrei terlihat ikut membereskan kotak bekalnya. Kami masuk bersama ke kelas.


	4. Chapter 3.

Shinrei POV

Aku tidak menyangka Hotaru yang dulu bodoh itu ternyata sepintar ini. Memang dulu aku akui dia jenius dalam mempelajari gaya berpedang, dia bahkan bisa meniru gaya berpedangku dengan sempurna. Aku hanya tidak percaya dia juga pintar dengan hal lain. Meski dia hanya menunjukkannya di depan ibunya. Bicara soal ibunya, ibunya ternyata sangat cantik dan tentunya sangat mirip dengannya. Kalau ibuku tahu, dia pasti akan…, bertindak sama seperti ayah. Meski tadi aku lihat ibu akrab dengan ibunya, tapi itu tidak menjamin akan tetap seperti itu.

“Kenapa lesu anakku sayang?”

“Ibu….”

“Kamu sedih karena dikalahin teman sekelasmu itu?” Kekeh ibuku. Aku mengangguk.

“Habis biasanya dia tidur di kelas! Hampir gak pernah ngerjain tugas lagi! Aku kaget dia bisa pinter seperti itu!” Keluhku berusaha menjadi seperti anak-anak. Ibuku tertawa kecil.

“Ada yang bilang orang jenius itu salah satu cirinya adalah malas. Malas karena dia sudah tahu tanpa perlu dikasih tahu.” Jenius, ya….

“Tapi kan aneh, bu!”

“Menurut ibu nggak aneh kok. Ibu dulu pernah bertemu dengan orang jenius seperti itu.”

“Ibu pernah?”

“Iya. Kau tahu Hishigi, salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan Utara? Dia juga jenius seperti itu.”

“Tapi, Paman Hishigi memang pintar! Dia kan….”

“Tapi waktu sekolah dulu, dia juga selalu tidur, kok.” kekeh ibuku. Aku menggaruk pipiku, aku rasa Hishigi belum ingat kalau dia anggota klan Mibu saat itu. “Sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Bagi ibu, kamu tetap anak ibu yang paling pintar.”

“Baiklah Ibu!” ucapku semangat. Ibuku mengusap kepalaku sejenak lalu pergi dari kamarku. Aku melipat tanganku memandang keluar jendela. Langit malam terlihat cerah. Apa Hotaru belum ingat aku setengah kakaknya? Sifatnya juga berubah drastis, meski ekspresinya masih hampir sama. Tapi…, matanya itu…, aku masih belum bisa mempertahankan mata merah kiriku, yang aku dapat setelah aku mengingat semuanya saat aku pertama kali bertemu Hotaru. Sementara Hotaru sudah mendapatkan mata merah kanannya secara sempurna yang itu artinya dia seharusnya sudah ingat. Menurut Hishigi dan Fubuki-sen…, Fubuki, boneka perang klan mibu yang sudah mendapat semua ingatannya akan bisa mempertahankan mata merahnya menjadi mata merah sempurna. Ya, aku memang belum mengingat semua. Yang terakhir aku ingat adalah pertarungan melawan Kyo tepat setelah Hotaru melindungi dan meminta ampunan atas nyawaku dari Kyo. Setelah itu aku ingat samar-samar. Bahkan saat Fubuki…, mengatakan aku tahu kebenaran dan berbalik membelot dari perintah Fubuki…, aku tetap tidak begitu bisa mengingatnya.

‘Sepertinya kau harus berinteraksi dengan setengah adikmu itu supaya mengingat seutuhnya.’ itu yang disarankan Hishigi. Dan memang, perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai ingat. Masa-masa aku membelot pada Fubuki karena tahu Fubuki sudah jatuh dalam kejahatan. Masa-masa dimana aku takut kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku saat itu, akibat pertarungannya dengan Yuan, dan lainnya. Tapi, mata merah kiriku ini masih belum bisa aku pertahankan.

Mungkin masih ada yang belum aku ingat. Aku rebahkan diriku lalu menuju ke alam mimpi.

~…~…~…~

Pagi ini adalah awal libur golden week. Ini pertama kalinya juga ayah ingin bicara denganku berdua saja. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi…, sekarang aku takut pada ayahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku takut padanya, padahal ayah saat ini hanya menantu raja. Jadi, seharusnya aku lebih takut pada kakekku yang raja. Aku duduk bersila di tempat biasa kakek dan ayah mengajakku melakukan meditasi. Ayah menarik nafas agak berat.

“Sepertinya kau sudah cukup besar untuk tahu.” ucap ayahku mengawali pembicaraan. Sepertinya aku tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. “Shinrei…, kau punya seorang adik laki-laki.”

Sudah aku duga. Aku tentu ingat saat ayah memberitahuku tentang ‘Keikoku’ untuk pertama kalinya. Jujur saja dulu, aku kaget. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah ingat dan…, aku hanya akan berpura-pura kaget.

“Namanya, Nakayama Hotaru. Hidupnya bebas seperti awan. Benar-benar anak yang jahat. Aku sudah mengirim banyak pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkannya. Tapi dia selalu lolos dari kejaran maut.”

Well, itu karena Yuan sekarang melindunginya sebagai ayah tirinya. Ayah terus menceritakan soal bagaimana kecelakaan saat ayah ‘bermain dengan seorang pelacur’ dan menghasilkan Hotaru. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau ibunya itu pelacur saat ini. Mungkin kalau ada kesempatan aku akan mencari data soal ibunya di kehidupan kedua ini.

“Ayah…, hentikan. Biar aku saja yang menghabisinya.” biar aku saja yang membantu Yuan melindungi mereka. Ayah terlihat senang dan mengusap kepalaku.

“Baiklah, ayah percaya padamu.”

~…~…~…~

“Shinrei…, ibu lihat tadi pagi kau bicara dengan ayahmu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” tanya ibuku sembari menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Sial. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin aku beri tahu malah mendatangiku.

“Bu, bukan apa-apa, bu.”

“Shin…, kamu gak bisa bohong sama ibu. Katakan pada ibu. Rahasia apa yang ayahmu sembunyikan dariku?” sial. Aku baru saja bertekad akan melindungi Hotaru dan kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak mau setengah adikku berubah lagi menjadi samurai berdarah dingin yang bahkan tak segan-segan membunuh anak buahnya sendiri. “Shin….”

“Tapi…, ibu janji gak marah ke orang yang akan aku ceritain.” ucapku malu-malu layaknya anak kecil ketahuan berbohong. Ibuku menghela nafas.

“Kalau begitu, aku boleh marah ke ayahmu kan?”

“Uh…, ayah sih terserah…, tapi akan lebih baik kalau ibu juga enggak marah ke ayah.”

“Baiklah, ibu janji.” Ibuku mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingkingku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menceritakannya. Aku juga menceritakan ucapanku dan tekad asliku untuk melindungi Hotaru dan ibunya dari ayah. Aku bahkan menceritakan ingatanku akan masa laluku. Mata ibu terlihat sudah merah sejak aku lahir, jadi aku anggap ibu sudah ingat juga kalau dia anggota klan Mibu. Ibu menunduk setelah mendengar ceritaku.

“Ibu boleh marah kepadaku.” ucapku akhirnya. Ibuku mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Ahh…, ibu tidak marah padamu, kok.” ucap ibuku dengan suara bergetar. “Ibu hanya tidak menyangka…, ayahmu…, tega.”

“Ibu….”

“Aku juga tidak menyangka…, kehidupan Hotaru dulu pasti sangat berat sampai-sampai ia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat.”

“Ibu….”

“Sssh…, sigh…, apa Hotaru tahu kalau ayahnya saat ini bukan ayah kandungnya?”

“Aku enggak tahu. Aku saja tidak yakin, Hotaru sudah ingat kehidupan masa lalunya.”

“Ibu akan coba cari tahu soal ibunya Hotaru. Melihat Shiraishi yang polos aku rasa dia jadi pelacur bukan karena keinginannya sendiri juga. Buktinya, sudah 6 tahun pernikahannya dengan Yuan dan baru sekarang ia akan memiliki anak bersama Yuan.”

“Ibu tidak marah pada ibunya Hotaru?”

“Meski baru kemarin bertemu dengannya, ibu merasa sudah akrab lama dengannya. Rasanya sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ibu sudah ingat masa lalu ibu, dan kematian ibu saat melahirkanmu. Tapi, ibu tidak merasa punya ingatan dengan Shiraishi. Anehnya…, ya kayak pernah bertemu gitu.” ucap Ibuku sembari bertopang dagu.

“Lagipula, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Shiraishi itu polos. Aku rasa ayahmu atau ada pihak lain yang memaksa Shiraishi melayani ayahmu. Ibu sebenarnya hanya ingin marah ke ayahmu. Ibu tahu ayahmu cuma menantu kakekmu, sehingga ia tidak akan mendapat tahta. Tapi…, berselingkuh dariku padahal dia yang meminangku? Kalau dengar ini ayah pasti marah besar. Menantunya itu sudah bertindak kurang ajar.”

“Itu sebabnya ayah ingin membunuh Bibi Shiraishi dan Hotaru.”

“Hei, kamu panggil Shiraishi dengan mama.” aku mengerjapkan mataku mendengar ucapan ibuku.

“Uh, baiklah….”

“Justru ingin membunuh itu lebih buruk lagi, Shin. Untung saja Yuan melindungi mereka.”

“Ibu sepertinya bahagia sekali bertemu, bi…, mama Shiraishi?”

“Jelas donk! Hanya dia yang tidak takut padaku. Yha…, mungkin karena kepolosannya itu sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau aku ini atasan suaminya. Lagipula, kalau memang Shiraishi yang saat itu menggoda ayahmu…, Shiraishi tidak akan hidup bahagia dengan Yuan. Jelas sekali terlihat Shiraishi sangat bahagia punya suami seperti Yuan. Ibu juga ingin melindungi kebahagiaan teman pertama ibu.”

“Ibu.” aku berdiri ke depan ibuku.

“Ya, Shin? Kenapa?” aku memeluk ibuku yang duduk di kursi belajarku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku ingat, Hotaru mengajarkanku cara mengetahui perkataan yang tulus dan yang tidak saat aku menjadi pimpinan klan mibu yang baru. Aku tahu. Ibuku berkata tulus dan jujur ingin melindungi ibu Hotaru.

“Aku bangga sekali memiliki ibu berhati besar seperti ini.” Ucapku seraya memejamkan mataku.

“Ibu juga bangga punya anak berhati besar sepertimu.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru POV

Libur golden week sudah berakhir. Dan saat masuk sekolah, mata kanan Shinrei berubah menjadi merah. Aku menarik nafasku berat. Dia pasti sudah ingat. Aku berjalan menuju bangkunya, mumpung kelas belum di mulai. Aku menarik kursi di depannya lalu duduk menghadapnya.

“Kau sudah ingat sekarang?” Tanyaku langsung. Aku lihat Shinrei sedikit terkejut. Shinrei berdeham.

“Be, begitulah. Meski aku rasa, tidak semua aku ingat.” Ucapnya. Dasar tsundere.

“Aku juga tidak semuanya. Aku hanya ingat sampai Kyo mengalahkan raja merah. Setelah itu Yun-yun bilang aku mengembara. Mungkin saat perjalanan itu aku meninggal.” Ujarku. Aku lihat Shinrei terkejut.

“Kau gak ingat soal….”

“Hn?”

“Ah…, tidak. Soalnya aku ingat dulu kau pernah kembali pulang ke Mibu. Tapi, aku juga gak begitu ingat sebenarnya.”

“..., aku sama sekali gak bisa ingat. Yun-yun dan Sakuya bilang ada kemungkinan kejadian itu akan terulang lagi padaku. Mungkin itu juga akan terjadi lagi padamu.”

“Sakuya? Dia sudah ingat?”

“Kelima Kyo dan Taihaku juga sudah ingat. Well, Yun-yun juga.”

“Hishigi, Fubuki, dan ibuku juga sudah ingat.”

“Ibumu?”

“Ibuku juga anggota klan mibu, yang mati saat melahirkanku. Karena penyakit mematikan sih.”

“Ibuku tidak ingat apa-apa. Dan aku memang tidak ingin ibu mengingatnya.” Aku menunduk. Teringat akan senyum ibu di rumah. Dan teringat akan sesuatu. “Bagaimana kau bisa ingat? Aku ingat ketika pedang milik pembunuh suruhan ayahmu ini menyentuh keningku.”

“Ah…, aku diberitahu ayahku soal kamu setengah saudaraku. Dan…, ingatan itu mengalir begitu saja.”

“Hng…, bagimu aku penting, ya? Sama kayak yun-yun.”

“A, apa maksudmu?”

“Lonceng sudah bunyi.” Aku berdiri dari bangku yang aku duduki dan berjalan menuju bangku asliku. Aku memandang langit biru. ‘Yang penting bagiku bukan pedang ini sih, tapi ibu. Dan dua orang lagi yang entah kenapa tak bisa aku ingat.’

~…~…~…~

Normal POV

“Whoho…, kau sudah ingat, Shinrei. Selamat, ya.” Ucap Kyojiro sembari mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Shinrei menggaruk pipinya agak kaget ketika Hotaru membawanya ke sebuah tempat di kantin saat makan siang.

“Hm…, jadi apa kalian akan jadi akrab? Atau bermusuhan lagi?” Tanya Kyoshiro sedikit canggung.

“Aku ingin damai. Lagipula aku akan punya adik sendiri. Jadi, Aku memilih akan akrab.” Ucap Hotaru seraya mengeluarkan bekalnya. Shinrei menarik nafas.

“Well, aku juga lelah bersaing dengan si jenius yang selalu pura-pura bodoh ini.” Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru memutar matanya. “Lagipula…, aku berjanji pada Ibuku….”

“Janji dengan ibu?” tanya Sakuya dengan senyum lembut.

“Ah, ti, tidak bukan apa-apa!” ucap Shinrei sembari membuka kotak bekalnya. Ia melirik Hotaru yang sudah mulai makan.

“Hmm…, Hotaru sekarang beruntung, ya.”

“Hn? Sudah sejak dulu aku beruntung. Hanya saja…, kali ini beruntungnya dua kali lipat.”

“Pandai membual.” keluh Kyo. Hotaru hanya memutar matanya.

“Hotaru tidak membual Kyo. Bintang sudah memberitahuku soal itu.” ucap Sakuya. Kyo mendengus. Kyoichiro menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyo.

“Calon raja yang satu ini masih tetap sombong, ya. Aku jadi penasaran kapan cewe itu akan ingat.”

“Cewek apaan?”

“..., Kyo gak inget soal….” Shinrei memandang Kyo sembari mengernyit.

“Ingat kok. Kyo cuma menyangkal. Soalnya Yuya-chan sepertinya belum ingat.” kekeh Kyoshiro. “GYAAA!! MATA MERAH YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!!”

“Ngo…, ngomong-ngomong…, tadi di kelas Hotaru bilang…, bagiku Hotaru itu penting makanya aku bisa ingat… Itu maksudnya apa?”

“Berbeda dengan aku, keempat adikku, serta Sakuya dan Taihaku yang ingat sejak lahir. Kamu ingat setelah waktu berlalu. Hotaru juga, kalau waktu itu dia gak menceritakan, mungkin aku menganggap dia juga sama seperti kami. Nah begini…, ingatan yang muncul setelah waktu berlalu itu biasanya muncul oleh beberapa faktor. Salah satunya faktor pentingnya ingatan itu untukmu. Ingatan soal Hotaru adalah setengah saudaramu itu penting bagimu. Makanya begitu mendengar Hotaru saudaramu kau langung ingat. Untuk Hotaru, ingatan akan kematian ibunya begitu membekas dalam ingatannya. Tekad kuat untuk merubah ingatan masa lalunya itu pun menjadi pemicu dia bisa ingat semuanya. Pedangnya yang menyentuh kening Hotaru itu hanya sebagai perantara agar ingatan Hotaru kembali.” jelas Kyoichiro.

“Be, begitu rupanya.” ucap Shinrei paham. “Sebenarnya…, aku sudah mulai ingat sejak bertemu Hotaru…, dan Saisei di kelas. Hanya saja saat itu masih samar-samar. Dan baru kemarin aku bisa mengingatnya, hampir lengkap.”

“Berarti ada kejadian yang akan terulang lagi padamu.” ucap Taihaku.

“Iya, aku udah dengar dari Hotaru. Ngomong-ngomong…, selain mata merah…, apa tanda-tanda seseorang dari kita sudah ingat? Khususnya kamu Taihaku.”

“Yang bukan anggota Mibu? Itu akan sedikit sulit karena memang tidak ada tanda-tandanya.” ucap Kyosaburo. “Memang siapa bukan anggota Mibu yang ingin kau ketahui? Sakuya masih bisa meramal, jadi dia sudah tahu kapan dan karena apa kita semua bisa ingat.”

“Saisei, kan? Dia sudah ingat saat pertama bertemu denganmu. Coba kau perhatikan saja Saisei di dalam kelas. Dia kan menyukaimu. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Saishi masih belum mengingatnya. Bahkan ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan mengingatnya. Bintang memberi tahuku, Saishi dan ibunya Hotaru adalah salah dua dari anggota klan yang tidak akan ingat dengan masa lalunya.”

“Hee…, baguslah ibu tidak akan mengingatnya. Dan…, pantas Saisei mengambil duduk di sampingmu.” ucap Hotaru menutup kotak bekalnya. “Kau juga suka padanya Shin?”

“Di, diam!”

“Wah, beneran, ya.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus menelepon ibunya untuk mengabarkan kepulangannya yang akan telat. Ia saat ini ada di kelas, bersama Shinrei, Saisei, Sakuya, Taihaku, dan kelima Kyo. Membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak diketahui Saisei yang terjadi di masa dulu. Untuk meminimalisir kesalah pahaman yang mungkin terjadi. Saisei memandang Hotaru yang sedang menelpon ibunya.

“Gak apa ibu. Aku gantiin teman tugas piket. Iya, setelah piket aku pulang kok. Gak kemana-mana.”

“Keikoku itu setengah saudaramu? Bahkan dari dulu, Shinrei?” Tanya Saisei tidak percaya. Shinrei menghela nafas.

“Begitulah. Tapi, ibunya Hotaru tidak boleh tahu. Ngomong-ngomong namanya sekarang Hotaru. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kau tidak boleh menyebut nama itu padanya lagi. Tapi, aku gak bisa ingat alasannya.” jelas Shinrei.

“Itu nanti biar aku saja yang jelaskan. Soalnya baik Shinrei maupun Hotaru tidak boleh tahu dulu sekarang.” Ucap Sakuya manis. Saisei mengangguk mengerti. Shinrei memutar matanya.

“Sudah?” Tanya Shinrei pada Hotaru. Hotaru melipat ponselnya dan mengangguk. “Enak sekali yang punya ponsel.”

“Ibu memaksa Yun-yun membelikannya untukku. Ibu trauma dengan kejadian…, luka ini. Dan ingatan sial trauma tidak bagus untuk wanita hamil.” Ucap Hotaru sembari mengangkat poninya. “Salah ayahmu, Shin.”

“Iya, iya. Ayahku salah….” Shinrei terdiam sejenak. “EH?! DIA AYAHMU JUGA HOTARU!”

“Pokoknya dia yang salah.” Ucap Hotaru.

“..., kau berubah Keikoku.” ujar Saisei.

“Namaku Hotaru sekarang. Mungkin karena ibuku masih hidup.” Ucap Hotaru seraya mengangkat bahu.

“Yang gak berubah cuma ekspresimu. Kau gak kena penyakit otak di usia muda kan?” tanya Saisei. Hotaru berwajah kaget khasnya.

“DIH, JANGAN BERWAJAH BEGITU DONK!” pekik Shinrei.

“Habis cewemu mengatakan hal aneh.”

“HOTARU!!!” Shinrei merona hebat sembari melempar tas sekolahnya, Hotaru hanya melompat menghindar, meleletkan lidahnya. Saisei ikut merona dan memalingkan wajah.

~…~…~…~

Tiga bulan berlalu, libur musim panas. Shinrei dan ibunya datang bersama ke rumah Hotaru. Berkunjung menemui Shiraishi dan dan anaknya yang baru lahir. Shinrei juga ingin tahu seperti apa jika Hotaru menjadi ‘kakak’. Sesuatu yang dulu sama sekali tidak bisa ia bayangkan, mengingat Hotaru agak egois dan seenaknya. Meski tidak separah Kyo.

“Sachika…, terima kasih mau berkunjung.” ucap Shiraishi di depan pintu rumahnya. Sachika, ibu Shinrei tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Shiraishi.

“Sudah sewajarnya kan? Hehe, bagaimana kesehatanmu dan bayimu?” Tanya Sachika seraya menepuk pundak Shiraishi. Shiraishi tersenyum dan menuntun Sachika masuk rumah.

“Bayiku sudah sehat. Kondisiku masih belum bisa dibilang normal, jalan seperti ini saja aku masih kelelahan. Tapi, untunglah Hotaru mau membantuku.” Ucap Shiraishi. Sachika melirik Shinrei.

“Kalau Shinrei punya adik dia bakal membantuku juga gak ya?” Shinrei berwajah pucat.

“Entahlah, tergantung anaknya sih. Tapi aku rasa Shin-chan mau membantu ibunya, kan?” Shinrei mengangguk mendengar ucapan Shiraishi. Sachika tertawa kecil.

‘Seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Shirai.’

“Ibu…, Hirari Lapar thu. Kayaknya.” Ucap Hotaru yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum lebar, suara bayi juga terdengar di belakangnya. Shinrei jatuh terduduk melihat senyum Hotaru yang tidak biasa itu.

“Ah, sebentar.” Shiraishi terlihat agak terburu-buru. Sachika ikut menemani Shiraishi.

“Hota-chan. Kamu temani Shinrei aja, ya. Biar mama yang bantu ibumu mengurus adikmu.” ucap Sachika seraya mengusap kepala Hotaru.

“Ung…, baiklah. Ayo ketua kelas, kita ke kamarku.” ucap Hotaru. Shinrei mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu mengikuti Hotaru ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Hotaru membuka kamarnya, begitu Shinrei masuk, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. “Ibumu tahu?”

“Eh, apa?” Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Ibumu sudah tahu soal aku?”

“Iya…, aku yang memberi tahunya.” Hotaru berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Shinrei mencegahnya. “Tak apa, ibuku sudah janji padaku. Dia tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Bahkan pada ibumu.”

“Ck.”

“Percayalah padaku. Kali ini aja.”

Hotaru menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. “Yha…, Yun-yun juga bentar lagi pulang.”

“Kau protektif sekali pada ibumu.”

“Apa boleh buat.” ucap Hotaru seraya merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Shinrei duduk di meja belajar milik Hotaru. Kamar yang kecil, tapi terasa nyaman.

“Hotaru. Menurutmu aneh tidak sih, kita bisa mengingat kejadian masa lalu kita?”

“Aku rasa tidak. Lagipula, planet ini bukan planet bumi lagi. Tapi, planet Mibu. Rasanya seperti sebuah desa yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sebuah planet, ya. Tapi memang seperti itu adanya. Jadi, aku rasa wajar karena kita pindah ‘planet’ makanya bisa ingat.”

“Yha, kau benar juga.”

~…~…~…~

“Kau bahagia sekali Shirai.” kekeh Sachika. Shiraishi yang sedang menyusui anaknya itu tersenyum kecil.

“Ini kedua kalinya aku menemukan kebahagiaan dalam diri kecil ini. Aku tentu bahagia.” ucap Shiraishi.

“Yuan memberimu semua kebahagiaan ini, kan? Kamu beruntung sekali.”

“Uhm…, Sachika-san ada masalah dengan suamimu?”

“..., bagaimana kamu tahu?”

“Habisnya…, perkataan Sachika-san tadi seperti…, mengatakan kalau Sachika-san ada masalah.” ucap Shiraishi dengan wajah lesu.

“Ah…, ketahuan, ya? Iya aku ada sedikit masalah dengan suamiku. Sejak Shin lahir, dia sama sekali tidak mendekatiku lagi. Seolah dia hanya memanfaatkan aku agar keturunannya menjadi raja.” ucap Sachika. Shiraishi memandang Sachika, ia mengusap pundak Sachika sembari tersenyum.

“Jangan berkata seperti itu. Nanti jadi kenyataan, lho.”

“Memang sudah kenyataan, Shirai. Akhir-akhir ini aku tahu dia berselingkuh dengan beberapa gadis muda. Aku tahu aku aneh…, tapi aku sebenarnya cemburu. Baik pada gadis-gadis muda itu, maupun padamu.”

“Tidak aneh, kok Sachika-san.” ucap Shiraishi. Ia memperbaiki posisi anak keduanya itu, lalu tersenyum lembut. “Wajar seorang wanita cemburu. Itu tanda kalau kau mencintai suamimu. Mungkin saja suamimu ingin mengetes kesetiaanmu. Yuan pernah beberapa kali pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan tercium bau wanita dari pakaiannya. Tentunya aku marah. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?”

‘ _Hihihi, aku senang kamu masih merasa cemburu, Shirai sayangku…, kamu begitu mencintaiku ya. Aku janji gak akan bermain ke klub malam lagi kok. Kecuali kalau raja yang membawaku ke sana. Tenang saja, aku tidak bermain seperti itu kok. Gadis-gadis itu cuma berusaha menggodaku dengan menyentuh dirinya ke diriku.’_

_‘Pokoknya aku gak suka ada bau wanita lain! Kamu…, kamu kan yang memilihku. Hiks….’_

_‘Ara…, iya sayangku, iya…, aku tidak akan lagi kok. Sungguh. Jangan nangis lagi, ku mohon.’_

“Jadi, aku rasa kamu boleh memarahi suamimu, Sachika-san. Yha, tapi tetap dalam batas wajar. Aku gak mau nama teman pertamaku tiba-tiba masuk koran pagi….” ucap Shiraishi seraya menggaruk pipinya. Sachika memeluk Shiraishi dari belakang.

“Hnng…, kamu termasuk wanita yang tegar ternyata.” ucap Sachika.

“Menurutku Sachika-san juga tegar, kok. Meski ada masalah dengan suami, kamu tetap mengurusi anakmu dengan baik.”

“Hanya anakku yang mengerti aku sekarang sih. Anakku bersikap dewasa waktu aku cerita soal ayahnya yang selingkuh. Dia bilang, ‘ibu kan masih ada aku’. Aku tak tahan liat wajah polosnya mencoba menghiburku.” ucap Sachika.

“Ahaha…, waktu pertama kali juga Hotaru juga bilang begitu padaku. Besoknya Hotaru malah menendang kepala Yuan yang sedang tidur dan marah-marah karena selingkuh dariku. Gak sopan sih, tapi saat itu Yuan dan Hotaru terlihat seperti ayah dan anak yang sedang bercanda.” kekeh Shiraishi.

“Anakmu itu berani sekali, ya?” tawa Sachika. Shiraishi ikut tertawa, tawa yang dipaksakan.

“Itu karena, dia bukan anak kandung Yuan.” Ucap Shiraishi lalu menitikkan air matanya.

~…~…~…~

“Baiklah…, aku dan anakku pulang dulu, ya. Mungkin lusa atau minggu depan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, kok.” Ucap Sachika. Shiraishi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Sachika-san.” Sachika berbalik dan memandang Shiraishi. “Berjuanglah.”

Sachika terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar. “Terima kasiih!”

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sachika berjalan menempelkan diri ke dinding pembatas sebuah rumah. Shinrei memandang ibunya yang menangis. “Ibu? Ibu kenapa?”

“tidak…, ibu…, ibu hanya….” Shinrei memeluk kaki ibunya, tingginya yang baru sepinggang ibunya itu sedikit menyulitkannya untuk menenangkan ibunya.

“Ibu…, ibu kenapa…, cerita pada Shinrei.”

“Ibu…, ibu tidak tega mengatakan kalau ayahmu…, orang yang pernah memperkosanya dan memberi anak pertama padanya. Shirai menceritakan padaku…, kehidupannya yang dulu. Dia bahkan mempercayakanku untuk menyimpan fakta bahwa Hotaru bukan anak Yuan. Yang sudah aku tahu….” ucap Sachika. Shinrei memeluk kaki ibunya lebih erat.

“Gak apa, ibu. Aku rasa ibu berbuat hal yang benar. Mama Shirai terlihat masih lemah fisiknya, kalau sampai mama Shirai tahu, ayah adalah pengguna terakhirnya mama Shirai pasti akan terguncang. Apalagi kalau mama Shirai tahu kalau ayah adalah suami ibu.”

“Shin….”

“Hotaru sudah cerita padaku, dia sudah ingat aku setengah kakaknya. Begitu juga Yuan-san. Tapi, Hotaru meminta Yuan-san tetap menyembunyikannya pada mama Shirai. Dan memang Yuan-san tidak mau menceritakannya juga.”

“Hota-chan meminta Yuan untuk tidak bilang pada Shirai?”

“Iya. Hotaru bilang, psikis mama Shirai lemah. Bahkan mungkin sebelum bertemu dengan Yuan-san…, ibu tahu kan mama Shirai dipekerjakan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri untuk jadi pelacur? Kalau sampai mama Shirai tahu, mungkin mama Shirai akan hancur.”

“Kau benar nak.” Sachika berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya. “Tapi…, cepat atau lambat Shirai harus tahu. Kalau anak pertamanya akan bersaing denganmu untuk jadi pewaris kakekmu. Meski Hotaru berasal dari ayahmu, mungkin saja kakekmu akan tetap membuat kalian bersaing.”

“..., aku tahu ibu. Hotaru bilang dia memilih untuk lambat. Aku gak paham sih tadi…, tapi sekarang aku tahu maksudnya.”

“Lebih baik ibunya terlambat tahu sehingga dia sudah cukup punya kekuatan untuk menerima kenyataan, kan?”

“Kok, ibu tahu?”

“Ahaha…, pikiran ibu dan pikiran Hotaru sepertinya sama kalau menyangkut Shirai. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Bisa bahaya kalau banyak orang lihat ibu menangis di sini.”

“Ah, ibu….”


	5. Chapter 4.

6 tahun kemudian.

 

Hotaru merenggangkan badannya setelah tidur seharian kemarin. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir liburannya, sebelum ia akhirnya masuk sekolah menengah pertama hari ini. Hotaru bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Suara pagi ini terdengar lebih ceria. Adiknya akan masuk SD untuk pertama kalinya. Berbeda dengannya yang langsung masuk ke SD, adiknya sudah belajar dulu di TK. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat adiknya untuk masuk ke sekolah.

“KAKAK!! KAKAK! KAKAK!” teriak adiknya semangat pada Hotaru yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Hotaru menutup telinganya. Adiknya itu punya semangat luar biasa. Hotaru, mengangkat adiknya dan menggendongnya.

“Semangat amat adikku ini….” ucap Hotaru seraya tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pelan pipi adiknya. Adiknya tertawa lebih lebar dan memeluk kakaknya itu.

“Aku mau masuk SD yang sama dengan SD kakak.”

“Bukannya memang cuma ada satu SD di sini?” kekeh Hotaru.

“Iyaa…, aku akan pakai seragam yang sama dengan kakak.” Hotaru tertawa.

“SD kan tidak ada seragam…, ya sudah…, kamu sudah mandi? Makan?”

“Aku udah mandi! Kita, nunggu kakak Makan.”

“Baiklah Hirari. Ayo makan.”

Hotaru menggendong adiknya itu turun dari lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Adiknya memeluknya dengan erat. Hotaru tersenyum senang. Rasanya berbeda ketika ia memiliki adik sendiri, dan meski ia sendiri masih belum yakin, ia merasa sudah menjadi kakak yang baik. Yuan dan Ibunya menyambutnya dan adiknya di ruang makan. Rasanya tenang dan damai. Hotaru mendudukkan adiknya di kursi lalu duduk di sampingnya. Hotaru mengambil mangkuk nasi yang sudah disediakan ibunya mereka akhirnya makan bersama. Hotaru berdiri memanggul tasnya setelah selesai makan.

“Hotaru…, kancingkan gakuranmu dengan benar.” Ucap Shiraishi. Hotaru menarik nafasnya. Shiraishi melirik Yuan,Yuan terkekeh dan mengancingkan gakuran hitam milik Hotaru.

“Sesak.”

“Ibumu yang memaksamu.” Kekeh Yuan. Hotaru cemberut lalu tersenyum kecil.

“Yuan. Nanti temani Hotaru ke sekolahnya, ya. Aku yang akan menemani Hirari.” Yuan terkekeh melirik Hotaru yang kembali cemberut.

“Hirari mau ditemani Kakak.” Keluh Hirari.

“Jangan Hirari sayang..., nanti kakakmu telat.” ucap Yuan.

“Mau ditemani kakaaakk….” Tangis Hirari. Yuan menggaruk kepalanya. Hotaru menarik nafasnya. Ia berjongkok lalu mengusap kepala Hirari.

“Besok kakak temani. Hari ini Hirari sama ibu, ya. Kakak belum tahu kelas kakak, jadi kakak harus datang lebih dulu. Sekolah kakak kan lebih jauh dari sekolah adek sekarang.” Ucap Hotaru lembut. Hirari menggusap air matanya.

“Kakak janji?”

“Janji.” Kekeh Hotaru lalu mencium pipi Hirari. Hirari tersenyum senang lalu mengangkat tangannya, memeluk leher kakaknya.

~…~…~…~

“Kalau Shinrei yang melakukan itu padamu, apa reaksiku, ya?” Tanya Yuan yang berjalan disamping Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas sembari melepaskan kancing gakurannya.

“Aku akan menangis merengek seperti Hirari pun, kau pasti bingung dengan reaksimu sendiri.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Hei…, kalau ibumu tahu ibumu akan menangis lho.” Ucap Yuan menunjuk gakuran Hotaru. Hotaru menarik nafas.

“Pulang nanti aku kancing lagi. Lalu, kenapa kau menemaniku ke kerajaan barat?”

“Memastikan kau sembuh dari buta arahmu.” Kekeh Yuan. Hotaru kembali cemberut. “Kerajaan Barat, ya…, salah satu pangerannya itu temanmu, lho.”

“Aku tidak punya teman.”

“Jangan menyangkal donk.” Kekeh Yuan. “Temanmu yang bertubuh besar itu. Yang dulu Date Masamune.”

“Bontenmaru?”

“Yup.”

“Ngomong-ngomong…, kenapa setiap jenjang sekolah beda kerajaan sih?” Ucap Hotaru. Yuan mengeluarkan ID card miliknya lalu menempelkan ID card itu ke card reader di tiang pendek buatan sebagai pembatas masuk stasiun. Yuan berbicara dengan petugas stasiun sejenak. Petugas itu membuka pembatas masuk untuk Hotaru. Hotaru berjalan melewatinya sembari menunduk.

“Planet ini ukurannya kecil sih. Antara seukuran bulan atau planet Mars sedikit lebih kecil. Kalau dibagi jadi 5 bagian juga udah habis tanahnya. Warga di sini juga sedikit. Rata-rata anggota klan mibu dulu. Dan banyak yang seperti Hirari. bahkan di kerajaan Timur ada satu desa yang semua isinya adalah orang-orang bukan klan mibu.” ucap Yuan setelah mencari kereta menuju kerajaan Barat.

“Makanya diputuskan jadi satu jenjang sekolah satu kerajaan? Mending satu sekolah yang khusus dari TK sampai akademi ada di satu kerajaan. Biar gak lelah. Ngomong-ngomong apa dan kapan aku mendapatkan itu?”

“Coba saja kau usulkan ke kelima Kyo.” Kekeh Yuan. “Ini? Sebenarnya kartu pelajarmu ketika SD masih bisa kok. Cuma lebih baik kamu pakai yang SMP saja lebih aman. Nanti dibagikan, kok.”

“Jadi mereka yang dari kerajaan lain dulu pakai ID card juga?” tanya Hotaru sembari memasuki kereta menuju kerajaan barat.

“Yup! Duduk di sini Hotaru.” Kekeh Yuan. “Karena kamu langsung masuk SD jadi kamu gak tau.”

“Berarti Hirari kemarin….”

“Aku yang mengantar terus kok. Toh, ayah tirimu ini udah pensiun sejak tahun lalu.” ucap Yuan. Hotaru menarik nafas lalu mencengkram baju Yuan.

“Kalau kau gak kerja Ibu dan Hirari akan makan apa?!”

Yuan terkekeh.

“Aku pensiun dari kerjaan sebagai tangan kanan kerajaan, kok. Aku masih bekerja sebagai guru olahraga di SMU kok. Selesai mengantarmu aku langsung ke kerajaan Utara kok. Toh, ini kereta yang juga melaju ke kerajaan Utara.” Hotaru melepaskan cengkraman baju pada Yuan.

“Berarti tiga tahun lagi aku diajar dirimu? Lagi?”

“Bersenang-senanglah  selama tiga tahun ini.”

“Sial.”

Mereka akhirnya terdiam di kereta. Hari masih pagi, sekitar pukul 6.30 pagi. Kereta berjalan sedikit terasa lambat bagi Yuan dan Hotaru. Hotaru menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Yuan. Yuan menghembuskan nafas sembari tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap lengan kiri anak tirinya itu. Terkadang, Yuan berharap dialah yang sungguhan menjadi ayah kandung bagi Hotaru. Kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuan sekitar pukul 7.30, perjalanan memakan waktu satu jam. Berbeda dengan waktu SD yang masuk pukul 9, SMP masuk pukul 8.30. Masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Hotaru menggaruk pipinya, berarti ia besok terpaksa membolos di jam pertamanya demi Hirari. Hotaru memandang papan pengumuman yang terpasang di sekitar pintu masuk. Semua siswa baru terlihat sudah berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman yang berisi nama dan kelas siswa baru itu. Hotaru di kelas 1-B.

“Dah, baik-baik di kelas barumu.” ucap Yuan seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hotaru. Hotaru mengangguk kecil.

“Yun-yun juga…, hati-hati di jalan.” ucap Hotaru sambil berlalu. Yuan memandang punggung Hotaru sejenak. Yuan lalu tersenyum di depan pintu gerbang sekolah itu.

“Anak itu, hanya karena ibunya masih hidup saja bisa berubah sedrastis ini.” kekeh Yuan sembari berjalan lagi menuju stasiun.

~…~…~…~

“Kita sekelas lagi?” tanya Hotaru pada Shinrei dan Saisei yang sudah ada di kelas barunya. Hotaru berjalan menuju bangku ia biasa duduk selama di SD. Shinrei dan Saisei mengangguk.

“Minus adikku dan Benitora.” ucap Saisei.

“Begitu? Baiklah.” ucap Hotaru lalu memandang keluar jendela. “Lanjutkan pacaran kalian. Anggap aku tidak ada.”

“Ka, kami belum pacaran!” Ucap Saisei dan Shinrei bersamaan. Hotaru mendengus tidak peduli. Ia memandang langit biru yang begitu indah. Memang benar kata Yuan, bahkan dari gedung sekolahnya ini, ia bisa melihat 2 dari 5 ujung menara yang menjadi istana kerajaan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menandakan bahwa daratan di tempat ini tidak begitu luas. Atau mungkin belum terjamah semua? Hotaru beralih memandang meja guru, ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Globe. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ada di zaman mereka hidup di Bumi. Hotaru memutar benda berbentuk bulat itu dan memperhatikan setiap wilayahnya. Benar dugaannya, ada daratan lagi di bagian belakang dari lima pulau besar yang menjadi pulau utama di planet ini. Daratan yang memang hanya pulau-pulau kecil. Jika dulu Bumi memiliki 70 persen lautan dan 30 persen daratan, maka planet Mibu ini memiliki hampir 90 persen lautan dan kurang dari 10 persen daratan. Hotaru menopang dagunya, itu sebabnya ia lebih sering makan hewan laut ketimbang hewan darat. Bagus juga, karena Hotaru sendiri suka merasa kasihan dengan hewan darat yang akan jadi makanannya. Pulau-pulau kecil itu masuk wilayah 4 pulau besar. Pulau Utara, Timur, Barat, dan Selatan. Sementara pulau pusat sendiri adalah pulau paling besar di planet ini sudah di kelilingi beberapa pulau kecil.

‘Tapi, jarak segini tetap termasuk jauh…, lalu kenapa tadi memakan waktu satu jam lebih 15 menit saja? Aneh.’ batin Hotaru begitu melihat area rumahnya dengan stasiun, serta dari stasiun selatan menuju stasiun barat di globe itu. Hotaru kembali menuju kursinya. Jendela kelasnya tidak mengarah ke stasiun, sehingga Hotaru tidak bisa melihat seberapa cepatnya kereta yang ia naiki itu.

“Kagum dengan keindahan kerajaan Barat, Hotaru?” Hotaru berbalik memandang seorang pemuda seumurnya, bermata biru dan berambut coklat terang. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Akira….”

“Kerajaan Timur lebih bagus lagi.” ucapnya seraya tersenyum puas. “Hanya kamu Shiseiten yang tidak menjadi pangeran, lho.”

“Hoo…, kapan kau ingat? Aku memang gak ingin jadi pangeran juga kok.” ucap Hotaru. Akira duduk di depannya.

“Well, sejak pertama bertemu juga udah merasa familiar denganmu, kok. Tapi aku baru ingat setelah ketemu Bontenmaru dan Kyo pas liburan kemarin.” ucap Akira. “Aku dengar dari Kyo…, kamu anggota Shiseiten yang pertama ingat, ya?”

“Well, tapi juga yang tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.”

“Tidak semua?” tanya Akira.

“Ingatanku terputus saat Kyo mengalahkan raja merah. Entah setelahnya aku mati…, atau mungkin ada kejadian yang terulang lagi di saat ini.” jelas Hotaru seraya memandang keluar jendela lagi. “Ngomong-ngomong Akira…, aku memang bukan pangeran. Tapi…, Shinrei tetap kakakku dan dia pangeran.”

“Intinya darah kerajaan tetap ada di dirimu, ya? Dasar sombong.”

“Enggak juga. Ayah Shinrei menantu keluarga kerajaan Selatan Utama. Jadi aku gak ada darah kerajaan Selatan Utama sama sekali. Tapi, mungkin darah kerajaan kecil di selatan lainnya ada.”

“Memang sih. Ibuku berasal dari kerajaan kecil di Timur yang dipinang ayahku yang berasal dari kerajaan Timur Utama. Hingga akhirnya aku jadi pangeran tunggal kerajaan Timur Utama. Dan itu sebabnya pula aku lebih diasuh oleh nenekku.”

“Hng…, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau enggak buta, ya….”

“well, mungkin belum buta.” ucap Akira sembari memalingkan wajahnya. “Dan kau sendiri berubah drastis Hotaru. Baru kali ini aku tidak sebal oleh perkataanmu.”

“Mungkin kau terbiasa.”

“Mana Mungkin!” keluh Akira. “Ah, iya juga…, kamu berubah setelah punya….”

“Apa itu ingatan masa laluku? Tolong jangan diucapkan. Aku gak mau dengar.”

“Ha? Kenapa?”

“Kejadian itu mungkin akan terulang, lho. Kalau sampai aku dan Shinrei tahu sebelum kejadian itu terulang…, mungkin kejadian itu akan terulang dengan cara yang lebih mematikan lagi.”

“..., iya sih…, waktu itu….” Akira menghentikan ucapannya. Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri ia penasaran, tapi ia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi nantinya akan merubah sejarahnya sendiri. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada sejarah ibunya itu. Ia memang senang ibunya berhasil bertahan hidup, tapi sebagai konsekuensinya ibunya tidak punya ingatan masa lalu serta sifatnya yang berubah jauh. Meski begitu, Hotaru bersyukur sifat ibunya saat ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding dahulu. “Tapi, Sakuya-san bilang lebih baik salah satu dari kau atau Shinrei tahu sih. Karena Sakuya-san bilang kejadiannya memang terulang, tapi mungkin kali ini kau tidak akan mendapat bantuan siapa-siapa kalau sampai kejadian. Bagaimana pun, kamu temanku dan aku tidak ingin kau mati karena itu.”

“Kalau begitu, beri tahu Shinrei, saja.” Ucap Hotaru seraya menunjuk Shinrei. Shinrei dan Saisei sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan dua mantan Shiseiten itu. “Oh, ya…, Saisei gak dendam ama Akira, kan?”

“Mana mungkin…, dia orang kedua yang waktu itu mengakui kehidupanku kan? Tentu saja aku tidak dendam.” ucap Saisei lembut. “Lagipula, sekarang aku benar-benar manusia…, sudah tidak butuh lagi.”

“Baguslah. Aku gak mau kakak iparku, dan mungkin kakakku juga, bertengkar dengan teman baikku.”

“Hotaru….” ucap Akira, Shinrei, dan Saisei bersamaan.

“Kamu memang berubah, ya.” Ucap Akira.

~…~…~…~

“Karena semua anggota Shiseiten sudah ingat. Ayo kita karaokean dulu!” Ucap Bontenmaru yang tiba-tiba nongol di pintu gerbang SMP mereka. “Karaoke di kerajaanku lebih bagus dari tempat kalian!”

“Tepatnya yang paling dekat sekarang.” Ucap Hotaru, Akira, dan Akari bersamaan.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian ingat? Dan bukannya kalian sudah SMA di kerajaan Utara?” ucap Hotaru. Akari tersenyum manis ala cewe, khasnya.

“Aku yang kedua ingat setelah dirimu. Kejadiannya karena pernah ketemu Kyo saat dia mampir ke istana Utara.” Ucap Akari dengan senang.

“Aku yang ketiga setelah dirimu. Saat pertama masuk SMP, aku sekelas dengan Kyo dan Kyoshiro.” Jelas Bontenmaru sembari berjalan menuntun mereka. “Hanya kau anggota Shiseiten yang ingat bukan karena Kyo. Ibumu lebih penting daripada Kyo, ya?”

“Kalau bukan karena tekad ibuku dulu…, aku gak akan lahir dan gak akan bertemu kalian dan menjadi anggota Shiseiten.”

“Iya juga sih.” Ucap ketiga Shiseiten lainnya.

“Ano…, kalian beneran yakin mengajak kami juga? Kami anggota Goyousei, lho.” Ucap Saisei di belakang Hotaru. Shinrei yang disampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Tidak masalah. Lagipula Shinrei pangeran kerajaan selatan pusat. Orang-orang disini pasti melihat kita sebagai teman sesama pangeran.” Ucap Bontenmaru bangga. “Oh, ya…, kau tidak dendam kan pada Akira?”

“Lagi?” Tanya Saisei. Bontenmaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. “Gak Hotaru, gak Bontenmaru…, pertanyaan kalian sama saja…, Enggak kok. Karena…, Akira orang kedua yang mau mengakui hidupku.”

“Dan setelahku lihat…, kali ini sepertinya berjalan lancar.” Ucap Akira seraya bertopang dagu dan tersenyum khasnya. Saisei merona dan mengangguk.

“..., kau suka pada Saisei juga Akira? Saingan Shinrei donk.” Tanya Hotaru.

“A, apa maksudmu Hotaru?” Tanya Shinrei dengan wajah merona.

“KA, KAGAK!”

“Dia mah sudah suka sama mantan Taishirou kecil itu lho.” Ucap Bontenmaru seraya terkekeh.

“BO, BONTEN!”

“Karaokenya lama tidak? Kalau lama aku mau menelpon Yun-yun dulu.” Ucap Hotaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Ha? Kau masih harus seperti itu? Kau sudah SMP, kan Hotaru?!”

“Bukan begitu. Kali ini, meski Shinrei sudah bilang dia yang akan mengurus ‘pembunuhku dan ibuku’, tapi nyatanya ayahnya masih mengirimkan beberapa pembunuh ke tempat ibuku. Harusnya aku yang menjaga ibu dan Hirari sore ini. Aku harus bilang Yuan soal ini untuk menjaga ibu dan Hirari.”

“Yuan kan akan pulang malam, Hotaru. Dia kan guru.”

“Tapi hanya Yun-yun yang tahu siapa giliran jaga selanjutnya kalau aku berhalangan seperti ini. Mungkin antara Yurian atau Kirian yang menjaganya.”

“Aku juga akan mengontak ibuku untuk bermain ke rumahmu. Jaga-jaga kalau Yuan-san mendadak tidak bisa memberi perintah pada saudara-saudaranya.” Ucap Shinrei seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

“Well, terima kasih.” Ucap Hotaru.

“..., Hotaru mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinrei.”

“Kalau ini di zaman klan mibu mungkin dunia kiamat, kali, ya?”

“Jangan-jangan sekarang juga sedang akhir zaman?”

“Sembarangan.” Ucap Hotaru sembari memandang ketiga Shiseiten lainnya yang menjauh sembari berbisik-bisik.

“Apa boleh buat. Perubahanmu terlalu drastis untuk orang yang ‘baru ingat’. Aku yang ingat sejak kita pertama bertemu juga menganggap dunia mungkin sedang kiamat saat pertama melihatmu begini.” Ujar Saisei.

“Sembarangan.” Keluh Hotaru kedua kalinya. “Yun-yun biasa aja tuh.”

“Dia mah….” Kelima lainnya diam sembari membayangkan Yuan yang tertawa khasnya. Hotaru menghela nafas sembari menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya.

~…~…~…~

“Kuakui tempat karaokemu memang lebih bagus dari kerajaan Timur.” Ucap Akira.

“Juga dari kerajaan Selatan.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Cih…, akan aku perlihatkan kalau kerajaan Utara juga akan lebih bagus dari tempat ini!” Ucap Akari.

“Jadi ini yang namanya karaoke?” Tanya Hotaru.

“Ka, kamu gak pernah Hotaru? Perpisahan SD kan juga ke karaoke di kerajaan selatan….” tanya Shinrei.

“Aku gak ikut karena saat itu aku yang menjaga ibu dan Hirari saat perpisahan di TK.”

“Ah, yang kau izin mau naik gunung itu, ya…, aku lupa.” ucap Shinrei.

“Ngomong-ngomong siapa Hirari yang dari tadi kalian sebut?” Tanya Bontenmaru yang diikuti anggukan oleh Akari dan Akira. Saisei tertawa kecil.

“Adiknya Hotaru. Anak Yuan-san dan Shiraishi-san.” Jelas Saisei. Ketiga Shiseiten lainnya terdiam sejenak. Hotaru menutup telinganya.

“EEEEH?! KAMU PUNYA ADIK?” Teriak ketiganya bersamaan. Shinrei dan Saisei hanya tertawa miris dan telinga mereka yang sedikit berdenging. Hotaru membuka telinganya.

“Memangnya kenapa?” Hotaru langsung menutup telinganya lagi.

“YHA ANEH LHA!!” teriak mereka lagi.

“Memangnya kamu jadi adiknya Hishigi gak aneh, Akari?”

“Eh? Itu…, yha….” Akari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Ah…, sudah-sudah! Ayo karaoke sekarang!” Ucap Bontenmaru. “Aku pilih lagu pertama ya.”

~...~...~...~

Yuan menghela nafas, begitu kerjaannya selesai ia segera pulang. Tentu karena khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya itu. Meski Hotaru bilang mungkin ibu Shinrei akan bermain ke rumah, tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup meyakinkan bahwa istri dan anaknya akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia sudah meminta Anthony juga untuk menemaninya. Yuan mencoba mengatur nafas. Lari dari stasiun ke rumahnya cukup memakan tenaga. Yuan memasuki gerbang rumahnya, berjalan sejenak sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

“Aku pulang.” Ucapnya. Tawa Shiraishi yang tadi terdengar langsung terhenti dan langsung disambut dengan ucapan selamat datang. Yuan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Shiraishi dan Hirari yang tertidur ada di sana. Sachika, ibunya Shinrei, juga ada di sana. Yuan menghela nafas lega.

“Ah…, aku pikir kau bersama Hotaru, Yuan.” Ucap Shiraishi.

“Shinrei yang bersamanya. Mereka sepertinya sudah dapat tugas bersama di hari pertama masuk.” Kekeh Yuan.

“Begitu kah?” Shiraishi mengerjap tidak mengerti. Sachika tertawa kecil.

“Makanya aku mampir ke rumahmu Shirai…, bosan aku di rumah sendirian.” Tawa Sachika.

“Air mandi sudah siap? Hari ini aku terlalu semangat mengajar anak-anak.” Ucapnya seraya mengangkat sedikit baju trainingnya. Shiraishi tertawa.

“Sudah siap, kok. Hirari juga sudah mandi tadi. Iya kan, Sachi-san?”

“Tentu Shirai.”

“Well, kalau bagitu aku mandi dulu.” Kekeh Yuan lalu pergi dari ruang tamu. Yuan berjalan menuju dapur. “Kau sudah boleh pulang Anthony.”

“Well, baiklah, Kak.” ucap Anthony lalu turun dari balik atap dapur. Ia memandang kakak keduanya itu lalu menunduk kecil. Yuan ikut menunduk.

“Anthony…, maaf merepotkanmu.”

“Gak masalah, kak. Kakak ipar kan keluarga kita juga.” ucap Anthony.

“Yha, kau benar.”

“Tapi, aneh…, waktu dulu, saat Shinrei bilang akan menghentikannya, ayahnya langsung percaya penuh padanya. Sementara sekarang….”

“Mungkin karena ia belum melihat pergerakan yang membuahkan hasil dari Shinrei. Yha, percuma juga sih, karena Shinrei sendiri sekarang ingin melindungi Hotaru. Bahkan Nyonya Sachika yang aku pikir akan paling memusuhi Shiraishi ternyata malah berbalik melindunginya.”

“Benar juga sih. Berarti…, kita selama ini hanya bisa mencegah selama dia sendiri tidak turun tangan.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Ayahnya Shinrei ahli jurus air kan? Mungkin tidak sekuat Fubuki. Tapi, aku sendiri yakin, aku tidak bisa melawannya.” ucap Anthony. Yuan tersenyum kecil.

“Mengulur waktu sampai aku atau Hotaru datang sudah cukup. Kemampuan Hotaru dulu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan ayahnya itu. Bahkan Shinrei sendiri pun, sudah mampu.”

“Tapi bukan berarti saat ini, Touhaku tidak memperkuat diri.” Ucap Anthony. Yuan mengangguk kecil.

“Kau benar sih.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru pulang agak larut, bersama Shinrei tentunya. Sachika hanya tersenyum menyambut anaknya dan anak tirinya di rumah Yuan itu. Sachika mengusap kepala Hotaru, lalu berpamitan pada Shiraishi. Shiraishi tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengantar Sachika hingga ke pintu gerbang rumahnya.

“Ada Shinrei, kok. Jangan khawatir. Lagipula dekat kok.” Ucap Sachika sembari menunjuk istana yang memang sangat dekat dengan rumah Yuan ini.

“Tapi, tetap sudah malam.”

“Santai, Shirai. Sudah ya.”

“Uuh…, Yuan…, temani Sachi-san, ya…, aku mohon.” Ucap Shiraishi pada Yuan yang ada di sampingnya.

“Well, apa boleh buat. Hotaru jaga ibumu dan adikmu di rumah, ya. Sampai aku kembali lagi.” Kekeh Yuan lalu menepuk bahu Hotaru. Hotaru mengangguk. Yuan menemani Shinrei dan Sachika pulang ke istana.

“Jadi…, seandainya aku tidak datang, siapa yang menjaga Shirai dan Hirari?” Tanya Sachika pada Yuan.

“Anda datang pun masih adikku jaga sampai aku datang, kok. Jaga-jaga kalau perintah Nyonya tidak digubris oleh anak buah suami anda. Hari ini Anthony.” Jelas Yuan.

“Bukan Kirian atau Yurian? Hotaru bilang mungkin mereka.” tanya Shinrei.

“Mereka gak mungkin sendirian. Harus berpasangan. Dan karena Kirian ada kegiatan klub, aku gak mungkin meminta Yurian yang lebih ke ahli strategi itu menjaga sendirian.” Jelas Yuan.

“Hm…, begitu, ya.”

“Berlaku juga untuk Marian dan Lilian. Juga Angelica dan Erian. Hanya Anna dan Anthony, juga ayah dan ibuku, yang bisa aku tugas kan untuk menjaga sendiri.” Ucap Yuan. “Apalagi kalau Ibuku. Dia bisa saja berlaku seperti Nyonya. Berkunjung untuk melihat kabar sembari berjaga-jaga. Lagipula, Hirari sepertinya cucu kesayangan ibuku.”

“Ian memang sangat kuat, ya. Aku dengar, dulu Ian yang menggantikan Shihoudou menjadi Taishirou.” Ucap Sachika.

“Sungguh?” tanya Shinrei.

“Iya, ibuku ahli pedang wanita nomor satu di Mibu. Tapi, aku gak berani meminta ibuku terus untuk menjaga Shiraishi. Meski dia lebih banyak menganggur sekarang.” ujar Yuan.


	6. Chapter 5.

Hotaru memandang ibunya yang sedang melipat baju, hal yang terhenti tadi ketika ia dan Shinrei akhirnya pulang. Ibunya itu tersenyum senang dan sesekali bersenandung. Hotaru bersyukur ia masih bisa melihat ibunya hidup sampai saat ini. Ia melirik Hirari yang tidur di futon yang terpaksa di bawa ke ruang tamu, agar ibunya Shinrei juga dapat menjaganya. Hotaru memandang langit-langit rumahnya, sembari merebahkan diri.

“Hotaru…, mandi dulu, gih. Ibu juga masih agak lama melipatnya.”

“Nanti kalau Yun-yun sudah pulang.” Ucap Hotaru sembari memiringkan badannya.

“Jangan begitu, ah. Ayo mandi lalu tidur. Udah malam, lho.”

“Aku tahu, bu. Tapi…, aku masih ingin mengeringkan keringat dulu. Kata guru gak bagus mandi pas keringatan. Jadi, Hotaru ingin manja-manja sama ibu dulu.” Ucap Hotaru sembari tertawa kecil. Ia mendekati ibunya dan meletakan kepalanya di kaki Shiraishi. Shiraishi ikut tertawa kecil.

“Dasar, anak ibu yang satu ini.” ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut Hotaru.

“Aku bersyukur ibu sekarang bisa melihatku tumbuh besar.” Ucap Hotaru lalu memejamkan matanya.

“Apa maksudmu sayang? Ibu kan melihatmu tumbuh dari bayi sampai segede ini.” Ucap Shiraishi.

“Iya, ya.” Ucap Hotaru sambil tersenyum memejamkan mata. Shiraishi ikut tersenyum sembari melipat baju. “Berarti beneran mimpi, ya.”

“Kamu mimpi apa, nak?”

“Aku mimpi, saat perampokan itu, pas umurku 5 tahun ibu meninggal dan aku hanya seorang diri di rumah ini. Aku sampai tidak bisa berpikir rasional karena kehilangan ibu. Bahkan sampai tumbuh besar pun, aku sendirian.”

“Hotaru…, itu cuma mimpi. Ibu ada di sini, kan? Sudah, ya. Jangan menangis.”

“Aku…, menangis?” Hotaru membuka matanya dan merasakan pipinya basah. Ia wajah ibunya, wajah ibunya terlihat tersenyum tapi…, Hotaru mendudukan diri lalu memeluk ibunya. “Yang menangis ‘kan, ibu. Hotaru buat ibu sedih ya? Maaf.”

“Tidak apa, sayang. Tidak apa.” ucap ibunya itu. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Hotaru melirik jendela rumahnya, dengan pandangan waspada. Hotaru berbisik kecil sembari mengusap punggung ibunya yang masih menangis.

~…~…~…~

“Mao’en.”

“GUARGHH!” Pekik bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Hotaru dengan geta tengunya berjongkok di dinding pagar rumahnya.

“Memang jam-jam segini, ya. Mereka pada beraksi.” Hotaru menarik nafas lalu berdiri di atas dinding itu. Yuan terlihat melambaikan tangannya.

“Hei…, kenapa kau diluar? bagaimana keadaan ibumu?” Tanya Yuan. Hotaru tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi api. “Clone ternyata.”

Yuan menarik nafas dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya lalu menguncinya setelah masuk. Yuan menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu. “Aku pulang.”

“Ah, selamat datang.”

Setelah melepaskan sepatu di rak, Yuan berjalan ke ruang tamu dan memandang Shiraishi yang terlihat mengusap air matanya. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya. “Kau apakan ibumu, Hotaru?” Yuan berlari mendekati Hotaru dan merangkulnya lalu mencubit pipinya.

“Hibu, whenanghis dhenghar mwimphi wurukhu! Wepasghan!!”

“Kau mimpi buruk?” Tanya Yuan melepas pipi Hotaru. Hotaru mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan tersenyum penuh makna. Yuan menghembuskan nafas. “Shirai, itu kan hanya mimpi anakmu. Gak beneran kan? Jadi, jangan menangis donk.”

“Iya…, maaf.” Ucap Shiraishi lalu tersenyum.

“Hirari tidur nyenyak banget kayaknya.” Ucap Hotaru lalu mendekati tempat tidur Hirari. Hirari terlihat tidur mengunyah udara. “Malam ini tidur di sini semua yuk.”

“Hei, kau sudah besar Hotaru.” Ucap Yuan. Hotaru terkekeh.

“Aku tahu, kok. Tapi, gak ada salahnya kan?”

~…~…~…~

“Kakak kenapa pakai baju ini lagi?” tanya Hirari saat ia diantar kakaknya menuju sekolah. Hotaru terkekeh.

“Namanya juga seragam. Nanti Hirari juga bakal pakai baju yang sama terus kayak gini, kok.” jelas Hotaru. Hirari memandang wajah kakaknya.

“Hirari gak bisa dapat sekarang?”

“Hm? Kamu mau pakai juga?” tanya Hotaru. Hirari mengangguk mantap. “Panas, lho.”

“Tapi kakak keliatan cakep. Hirari juga mau.”

“Jangan jadi cakep sebelum waktunya. Nanti nikah muda kayak Yun…, maksudku ayah kita.”

“Hirari mau seperti ayah!”

“Kakak gak melarang sih…, tapi repot, lho. Ayah aja harus bolak balik cari kerjaan. Hirari memangnya sudah mau kerja?”

“Iya sih. Hirari masih mau main.” Ucap Hirari lalu menunduk.

“Nah, sekarang pikirnya main dan belajar dulu ya. Nanti kalau sudah pakai seragam yang kayak gini baru boleh mikir mau jadi kayak ayah.” Ucap Hotaru lalu memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Hirari terlihat berbinar melihat foto itu.

“Kereen….”

“Keren kan? Kakak masih tiga tahun lagi pakai baju ini.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Eh? Kak Shinrei?”

“Hng?” Hotaru membalik layar ponselnya. Ia melihat Shinrei sedang menghubunginya. Hotaru menggandeng tangan Hirari lagi, sembari menekan tombol angkat. “Ada apa ketua kelas?”

“KAN KAMU KETUANYA! sial…, kemana aja kamu? Dicariin wali kelas nih.”

“Masih di rumah. Aku skip pelajaran pertama.”

“Whoy!”

“Berisik. Sudah, ya.”

“Oi, tu….” Hotaru melipat ponselnya lalu menyakukannya di celana. Hotaru menghembuskan nafas lalu melirik Hirari yang tertawa-tawa. Hotaru lalu menggendong adiknya dan berlari menuju sekolah adiknya itu.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru melirik ke arah lain sementara guru kelasnya terlihat berbicara padanya soal keterlambatannya. Well, dia memang sudah menduga. Guru kelas Hotaru adalah wanita tua yang dulu pernah bertemu Kyo di Hutan Aokigahara saat Kyo mencari tubuh aslinya. Hotaru dengar dari Bontenmaru yang waktu itu juga menjadi murid kelas dari guru kelasnya itu. Tentunya bersama Kyo. Wanita tua bertubuh pendek dan bermata tiga itu bernama Haruna, atau sekarang bernama Haruna. Hotaru berjongkok memandang wanita itu.

“Aku bolos karena adikku ingin aku yang antar dia ke sekolahnya. Haruna-sensei jangan marah-marah gitu donk.” Ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Haruna menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Adikmu kan bisa diantar oleh orang tuamu.”

“Masalahnya aku sudah janji mengantarnya hari ini.” Ucap Hotaru seraya menggaruk pipinya. “Lagian, aku gak mau jadi ketua kelas.”

“Gak bisa. Aka no Ou…, maksudku, Kyo memintaku untuk menjadikan setiap anggota Shiseiten jadi ketua kelas.”

“Kalau gitu Akira saja yang ketua kelas. Dia juga anggota Shiseiten.”

“Kalau dia jadi ketua kelas, kau yang jadi ketua osis.”

“Ha?”

“Kyo jadi ketua osis dulu, Bontenmaru jadi ketua kelas. Akari juga jadi ketua kelas. Karena kamu dan Akira sekelas seperti Bontenmaru dan Kyo…, salah satu dari kalian akan jadi ketua osis.”

“Cih, Merepotkan.”

“Bagaimana lagi…, soalnya kalau Kyo jadi Aka no…, maksudku…, jadi raja kerajaan Pusat dia ingin agar Shiseiten yang memerintah 4 kerajaan besar lainnya. Dan kau jadi penguasa selatan.” Jelas Haruna-sensei. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Well, ini namanya pemaksaan. Aku terlahir bukan sebagai pangeran selatan lho.”

“Tapi kakakmu pangeran selatan.”

“Aku lahir dari menantu penguasa selatan dan selingkuhannya. Jadi, bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak berhak.”

“Kyo pasti akan memikirkan sesuatu.”

“Ugh…, Kenapa Kyo sekarang haus kekuasaan sih?” Keluh Hotaru.

“Dia berubah. Kamu pun juga. Meski aku kepala desa dari desa iblis, desa para makhluk tak sempurna, tidak pernah melihatmu…, tapi reputasimu sebagai ‘Keikoku from Goyousei’ dapat aku dengar.” Ucapnya. Hotaru menegakkan badannya.

“Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Namaku Hotaru. Nama itu adalah nama a….” Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya lalu memegang kepalanya.

“Ma, maaf, Hotaru-sama…, anda tidak apa?”

“..., aku baik-baik saja. Pokoknya jangan sebut nama itu lagi padaku!”

“Baik, Hotaru-sama.”

“..., Haruna-sensei…, kalau aku jadi ketua osis, aku boleh memilih wakilku?”

“Eh? Itu akan aku bicarakan dengan Kyo-sama.”

“Kalau sudah dapat hasilnya. Aku akan memutuskannya dengan segera. Sepertinya aku harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama dengan posisi ketua kelas ini.”

~…~…~…~

Shinrei memandang Hotaru yang sedari tadi bengong menatap bekalnya. Ia melirik Saisei yang duduk di depannya, di samping Hotaru. Saisei melirik Hotaru. Ia menepuk pundak Hotaru. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memandang Saisei.

“Ada apa? Kok gak dimakan?” tanya Saisei. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Gak ada apa-apa.” ucap Hotaru.

“Jangan bohong. Kamu yang sekarang gak bisa bohong lagi. Kau aneh setelah datang di jam kedua, setelah bicara dengan Haruna-sensei tepatnya.” ucap Akira yang duduk di sebelah Shinrei. Hotaru menarik nafasnya.

“Aku merasa sempat ingat soal masa laluku. Cuma itu.”

“Oh, bagus donk.”

“Tapi langsung lupa.” Shinrei dan Akira jatuh dari kursinya, sementara Saisei menepuk keningnya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

“La, lalu kenapa kau bengong jadinya?” tanya Saisei. Hotaru menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya agak keras, lebih mengarah pada kekecewaan.

“Justru karena lupa itu…, entah apa yang memicu aku mengingatnya dan entah apa yang membuatku langsung melupakannya. Dan jujur saja…, kata-kata Haruna-sensei sebelumnya juga tidak dapat aku ingat.” jelas Hotaru.

“Oh…, kalau begitu memang aneh, sih.” ucap Shinrei yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

“Hm…, memang kalian bicarain apa sebelumnya?” tanya Akira yang juga sudah kembali duduk. Hotaru menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

“Soal aku jadi ketua kelas dan kau wakilnya, Akira. Haruna-sensei bilang, ini permintaan Kyo saat dia masih SMP.” ucap Hotaru.

“Kau protes lagi? Padahal sudah bagus kamu jadi ketua kelas.” ucap Shinrei. Akira mengangguk.

“Benar. Lagipula, kamu yang sekarang memang ada sesuatu yang membuatku ikut hormat padamu.” Ucap Saisei. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Aku gak masalah jadi ketua kelas. Asalkan aku tidak jadi orang yang pulang terakhir seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang kemarin soal ibuku….”

“Memang sih. Tugasmu di rumah juga lebih penting. Kadang…, aku juga kasihan pada ibuku yang mungkin harus terus menjaga ibumu. Meski keliatannya ibuku tidak keberatan.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Makanya…, apalagi…, Haruna-sensei ingin menjadikanku kandidat ketua osis. Ketua osis pulangnya lebih lama lagi.” Ujar Hotaru.

“Hmm…, tidak ada yang aneh seharusnya…, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa ingat? Dan seketika itu juga melupakannya? Ah…, sebelum kau merasa mengingatnya, Haruna-sensei atau kamu pasti bicara sesuatu…, apa yang kau atau sensei bilang?” Tanya Akira.

“Aku cuma bilang, kenapa Kyo saat ini lebih mengincar kekuasaan? Well…, aku sampai sekarang juga gak ingat jawabannya.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Hm…, aku akan coba tanyakan pada Sensei. Mungkin jawabannya bisa membantumu mengingatnya lagi.” Kekeh Saisei, lalu menutup kotak bekalnya.

“Eh, Saisei….”

“Tak apa, santai saja.”

~…~…~…~

“Saisei dari Goyousei…, ada apa?” Tanya Haruna-sensei. Saisei tersenyum kecil.

“Hotaru bersikap aneh setelah bicara dengan sensei…, aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya.”

“Bukannya anda menyukai Shinrei dari Goyousei?”

“Aaah…, i, itu bu, bukan begitu…, sebagai teman aku hanya penasaran…, dan…, membantu Shinrei juga. Shinrei penasaran kenapa ad…, rivalnya itu mendadak bertingkah aneh.” Ucap Saisei malu-malu. Haruna tertawa kecil. Wanita tua bertubuh pendek itu turun dari kursinya.

“Kami bicara soal protes Hotaru-sama saja kok.”

“Tapi…, dia agak bersikap aneh…, Sensei yakin cuma itu saja?”

“..., well, Hotaru sempat memarahiku dan tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya. Itu sendiri sudah cukup aneh.”

“Eh?! A, apa yang dia katakan pada Sensei? Dan apa yang sensei bilang sebelumnya?”

“Well…, kalau tak salah aku bilang kalau Kyo-sama berubah, seperti dirinya. Meski aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi, reputasinya sebagai ‘Keikoku dari Goyousei’ sudah pernah aku dengar. Dan Hotaru-sama tiba-tiba berkata jangan sebut nama Keikoku lagi untuknya, nama itu adalah nama…, ucapan Hotaru-sama terputus saat itu. Dan dia langsung memegang kepalanya.”

“ITU DIA! Terima kasih Sensei. Aku berhutang budi pada Sensei.”

“Ara, jangan begitu Saisei. Aku ini mahkluk tak sempurna buatan generasi kalian dahulu.”

“..., dan aku mayat hidup yang dibangkitkan klan Mibu, sensei. Kita sama sebenarnya.” ucap Saisei.

~…~…~…~

“Nama ‘Keikoku dari Goyousei.’ itu yang membuat Hotaru mendadak bersikap aneh.” ucap Saisei pada Akira dan Shinrei. “Aku tidak membicarakan ini di depan Hotaru. Tapi sepertinya Hotaru ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan soal nama itu. Atau tepatnya penggunaan nama lamanya itu.”

“Maksudnya dia ingat kalau Keikoku dulu adalah nama yang diberikannya kepada anaknya?” tanya Akira.

“ANAK?” pekik Shinrei terkejut.

“Lho? Shinrei? Kamu juga lupa?” tanya Akira. Shinrei memegang kepalanya. Saisei dan Akira mendadak panik melihat reaksi Shinrei.

“Uh….” Shinrei terlihat terengah-engah.

“Shinrei…, kau tidak apa?” tanya Saisei masih panik.

“Aku…, ingat…, tapi….”

“Jangan bilang langsung lupa juga.” ucap Akira berspekulasi.

“Bukan begitu…, aku mendadak ingat…, ingat bagaimana aku menemukan Hotaru yang nyaris mati karena disiksa oleh ibu dari anaknya itu…, hanya sampai di situ.” ucap Shinrei lalu mencengkram rambutnya.

“Aku juga dengar dari Akari. Wanita mengerikan yang sekaligus hebat karena sudah membuat Hotaru di masa lalu, ‘Hotaru si muka besi, egois, dan tak berperasaan’ akhirnya cacat sebagai seorang samurai.” ucap Akira. “Well, meski aku juga cacat, setidaknya aku masih bisa menggunakan jurus iceku untuk waktu terbatas, sekitar 3 jam. Tidak sepertinya yang tidak boleh menggunakannya jurus apinya sama sekali.”

“Kalau dipikir, itu juga pertama kalinya aku benar-benar mengakui dia adalah adikku. Yang terbawa sampai sekarang.” ucap Shinrei.

“Anaknya pasti membawa perubahan besar pada Hotaru, ya. Coba aku masih hidup.” Ucap Saisei. Shinrei menggaruk pipinya.

“Well, aku masih tidak ingat. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhku berkata iya. Dia berubah drastis.”

“Sayang ya…, padahal hanya kamu yang melihat perubahan Hotaru setiap harinya, dulu.” Ucap Akira. “Yha tidak apa. Kalian sendiri bilang kejadian itu akan terulang lagi, kan? Shinrei…, karena kamu ingat kejadian itu…, aku rasa bagian penyiksaan Hotaru akan sedikit berubah.”

“Yha…, tapi hasilnya pasti akan tetap sama.” Ucap Shinrei.


	7. Chapter 6.

Hotaru memandang Saisei yang sesekali meliriknya ketika mereka berada di kereta. Saisei tertawa canggung dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Hotaru mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali memandang televisi yang ada di kereta. Shinrei ikut mengamati Hotaru. Ia masih agak kaget ketika ingatannya akan anak Hotaru datang dalam pikirannya. Hotaru yang biasanya lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri, saat itu mendadak memintanya menyelamatkan bayi yang terus menangis itu. Shinrei menggelengkan kepalanya, meski ia hanya ingat sampai di situ, tapi itulah keanehan pertamanya.

“Kalian kenapa sih?” tanya Hotaru lalu berbalik tiba-tiba. Saisei dan Shinrei tertawa canggung dan menggeleng.

“Kau masih aneh kali.” Ucap Akira sambil tersenyum menopang dagu khasnya.

“Sembarangan.” ucap Hotaru lalu memasang kembali kancing gakurannya.

“Nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu, ya. Fufufu…, aku penasaran dengan ibu dan adikmu itu.” Ucap Akira.

“Aku juga boleh?” Tanya Saisei semangat. Hotaru menarik nafasnya.

“Baiklah.” Ucapnya pasrah. Akira tersenyum menopang dagu dan Saisei tersenyum senang.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan menahan ibuku lebih lama.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Ibumu main ke rumahku lagi?”

“Rencananya setiap hari ibuku emang mau main.” ucap Shinrei. “Mama Shirai gak mungkin main ke rumahku kan…, dan ibuku kelihatannya senang aja tuh.”

“Hngh…, Mama Sachi memang luar biasa.”

~…~…~…~

“KAKAK OKAERIIII!!!” Teriak Hirari lalu berlari menerjang kakaknya yang baru membuka pintu gerbang. Hotaru langsung menangkap dan menggendong adiknya itu. Hirari tertawa senang dan memeluk Hotaru dengan erat. “Itu siapa?” Lanjutnya.

“Tadaima. Mereka teman kakak. Ayo masuk.” Ucapnya. Hirari melompat turun dan menghampiri Akira dengan senyum lebar.

“NAMAKU HIRARI!! SALAM KENAL!!” Teriaknya memperkenalkan diri. Akira bertopang dagu.

“Namaku Akira. Salam kenal adik manis.”

“KAKAK! AKU DIBILANG MANIS LHO!!” Teriak Hirari lagi. Hotaru berjongkok dan tersenyum lebar, ia lalu mencubit pelan pipi Hirari.

“Apa kakak bilang…, kamu kan memang adik kakak yang manis.”

“Du, dunia kiamat!” Pekik Akira sambil jatuh terduduk.

“Gak, gak kiamat kok.” Ucap Saisei dan Shinrei sambil tertawa. Mereka membantu Akira berdiri. Hotaru yang sudah menggendong Hirari lagi hanya mendengus. Ia menggunakan gerakan tangannya untuk mengikuti.

“Kau sudah pulang, Hotaru? Kalau gitu mama pu….”

“Ibu, Shinrei masih mau main sebentar sama Hotaru. Ibu main lagi sama mama Shirai aja dulu.” Ucap Shinrei pada Sachika yang ada di depan pintu utama, baru mau pulang. Sachika tersenyum simpul.

“Oke!” Ucap Sachika. Ia melirik Shiraishi yang juga ada di depan pintu utama. “Kita lanjutkan belajarnya, ya.”

“Baiklah.”

“Ibu belajar apa?” Tanya Hotaru.

“Uh…, sedikit membaca sama masak makanan. Masakan Sachi-san enak lho.” Ucap Shiraishi. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk. “Oh, siapa ini?”

“Namaku Akira, tante. Aku wakil ketua di kelas Hotaru.” Ucap Akira memperkenalkan diri.

“Wah…, masuk-masuk. Jangan di depan pintu seperti ini. Nak Saisei juga.”

“Baik bibi.”

~…~…~…~

“Gila…, kau berubah banget di rumah.” Ucap Akira yang duduk di lantai kamar Hotaru. Hotaru meletakan nampan berisi beberapa gelas teh, lalu menghela nafas.

“Berubah drastis kan? Waktu pertama aku mampir juga aku kaget abis.” ucap Saisei.

“Oh, yang waktu kita dan adikmu ada tugas itu, ya.” Ucap Hotaru lalu duduk di meja belajarnya. “Well, sebelum aku ingat, aku mirip dengan Hirari saat ini. Well, minus suaranya. Jadi meski aku ingat, aku harus tetap terlihat seperti anak manis dan ceria setidaknya di depan ibuku. Ibuku kan tidak tahu aku berubah karena kematiannya dulu.” jelas Hotaru.

“Benar juga sih. Kalau pas kamu ingat lalu tiba-tiba sifatmu berubah, ibumu pasti akan merasa aneh.” Ucap Saisei.

“Ibu bahkan pernah bolak balik membawaku ke psikiater karena sikapku mendadak jadi dewasa. Yha…, soalnya hanya itu saja yang susah aku sembunyikan.” Ujar Hotaru. Hotaru memandang ke arah lain.

“..., ternyata ibumu juga protektif padamu.” ucap Akira. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

“Yha…, meski tidak ingat…, mungkin ibu pernah merasa….”

“KAKAK! KAKAK! KAKAAAAAKK!!!” Ketukan pintu yang tak berhenti dan teriakan keras sang adik menghentikan perkataan Hotaru. Shinrei tertawa kecil. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

“Ada apa Hirari…, kakak ada ta….”

Lantai tiba-tiba saja bergetar sengat hebat. Hotaru langsung memeluk Hirari dan menjauh dari pintu. Shinrei, Saisei, dan Akira langsung melindungi kepala mereka dengan bantal dan ada yang bersembunyi di bawah meja belajar. Hotaru menatap Hirari yang sedari tadi memang berwajah pucat. Hotaru menggendong adiknya itu lalu berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya.

“Bodoh!” Keluh Shinrei dan Akira yang melihat pergerakan Hotaru. Tak lama gerakan tanah berhenti, membuat ketiga orang yang tadi bersembunyi itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

“Well, gempa yang cukup besar. Tapi, mungkin tidak akan membuat kerusakan parah.” Ucap Shinrei mencoba menenangkan diri.

“Iya, kau benar. Tapi tetap saja ngeri, ya.” Ucap Saisei.

“Ngomong-ngomong…, kemana si muka besi itu?”

Saisei dan Shinrei terdiam. Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyusul keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju pintu utama rumah Hotaru. Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tanah lapang. Tanah lapang di mana Sachika terlihat menenangkan Shiraishi dan Hotaru mengusap kepala Hirari yang terus menangis. Ketiga orang itu menghela nafas lega.

~…~…~…~

Pemberitaan di pagi itu semuanya berkaitan dengan gempa yang terjadi kemarin sore di daerah kerajaan Selatan dan sebagian kerajaan Timur. Akira baru mendapat kabar tak lama setelah gempa di wilayah Selatan terjadi, gempa yang sama pun dirasakan di kerajaan Timur. Hal itu menyebabkan ia semakin terlambat pulang kemarin. Sekolah untuk anak TK dan SD bahkan diliburkan akibat gempa kemarin. Hotaru menopang kepalanya mendengar pemberitaan di televisi pagi itu.

“Hirari enak, ya…, bisa libur padahal baru masuk.” kekeh Hotaru sembari memakan sarapannya. Hirari mengunyah makanannya sembari tersenyum bangga. Hotaru tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Hirari.

“Karena kerajaan Barat dan kerajaan Utara tidak kena dampak yang berarti. Selain keterlambatan kereta.” ucap Yuan. Yuan kemarin merasakan dampaknya. Disaat ia buru-buru pulang demi istri dan anak-anak tercintanya itu, ia terpaksa harus terjebak di dalam kereta yang berhenti selama setengah jam. Untungnya kemarin juga tidak ada penyerangan untuk istrinya.

“Iya, aku tahu.”

“Tapi mungkin teman-temanmu dari kerajaan Timur akan terlambat semua. Jadwal kereta dari dan menuju kerajaan Timur di putar melalui kerajaan Utara atau kerajaan Pusat dulu. Kerajaan Selatan juga. Untungnya kau dan aku pergi ke kerajaan Barat dan Utara, jadi kita masih bisa naik kereta. Aku lagi malas meminjam mobil ayah.” jelas Yuan. Sejak berhenti jadi tangan kanan kerajaan, Yuan memang tidak lagi memiliki mobil. Bukannya mereka tidak sanggup beli, dengan uang pensiun dari kerajaan keluarga Yuan harusnya dapat hidup berfoya-foya, tapi Yuan tipe yang malas membayar pajak hanya untuk sebuah mobil. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk berfoya-foya saja ia malas. Pengaruh istrinya juga yang lebih ingin menjadi keluarga sederhana yang bahagia.

“Pantas Akira bilang dia harus memutar ke kerajaan Pusat dulu. Aku pikir mau menemui Kyo.” ucap Hotaru.

“Yha…, tapi tak menjamin aku tepat waktu ke SMA sih.” bisik Yuan. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Ibu, kami berangkat lebih pagi, ya.” Ucap Hotaru sembari memasukan sisa sarapan paginya ke dalam kotak bekal yang biasa ia bawa.

“Eh? Kenapa buru-buru, Hotaru?”

“Takut kereta hari ini membludak dan aku terlambat. Aku kan calon ketua osis saat ini.” ujar Hotaru. Yuan mengerjapkan matanya.

“HA?! SEJAK KAPAN?” Pekik Yuan.

“Ketua osis itu apa?” Tanya Hirari dan Shiraishi bersamaan. Hotaru memijit keningnya.

“Uhm, semacam ketua seluruh siswa gitu, bu, Hirari. Nanti aku jelaskan di kereta, Yu…, ayah…, sudahlah, ayo berangkat.”

~…~…~…~

“Ooh, aku pikir kau yang mencalonkan sendiri.” Ucap Yuan lega.

“Mana mau.”

“Iya sih, mengingat ada beberapa sifatmu yang tidak berubah…, mustahil kamu mencalonkan diri…, tapi menerimanya? Aku tetep saja agak kaget….” Yuan menggaruk kepalanya dengan gerakan sesedikit mungkin kereta yang sangat penuh hari ini membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

“Yha…, alasannya bikin aku gak bisa menolak sih. Nanti Yun-yun gak usah turun kereta saja. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.”

“Apa alasannya? Yakin bisa sendiri?”

“Kyo yang memintaku. Aku sudah besar Yun-yun. Toh, hari ini lebih banyak yang arah tujuannya sama.” Hotaru melihat sekelilingnya dan dengan gerakan matanya menunjuk beberapa siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

“Oh, pantas saja. Kalau begitu nanti di jalan jangan meleng. Biarin aja kupu-kupu terbang, jangan dikejar.”

“..., iyaa….” Hotaru cemberut, ia berusaha melipat tangannya yang agak mustahil untuk dilakukannya akibat sesaknya keadaan kereta saat ini.

~…~…~…~

Beruntung ketika keluar kereta, Hotaru bertemu dengan Saisei dan Saishi yang ternyata naik kereta yang sama dengannya. Hanya beda gerbong. Hotaru mengikuti Saisei dan Saishi, jujur saja, ia bahkan sudah lupa arah menuju sekolahnya kalau ia tidak bersama Yuan. Saat pulang pun, ia selalu mengikuti Shinrei atau Saisei dan Saishi menuju ke stasiun. Hotaru memandang sekeliling dan tetap melirik Saisei dan Saishi di depannya.

“Nee, Hotaru…, katanya kau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua osis, ya?” Tanya Saishi dengan nada centilnya. Hotaru memutar matanya sejenak sebelum memandang Saishi.

“Begitulah? Tidak sesuai ekspektasi?”

“Bukan gitu…, aku juga mencalonkan diri! Tapi aku ingin jadi bendahara.” Ucap Saishi ceria. “Kak Saisei juga kan?”

“Begitulah. Tapi aku tidak menargetkan diri jadi apapun.”

“Target kakak Pangeran Shinrei yang juga ikut mencalonkan, kan? Ufufufu….” tawa Saishi. Saisei memukul kepala adiknya itu pelan. Wajahnya merona hebat.

“Shinrei?”

“Sejak tahu kau dicalonkan jadi ketua osis, dia berambisi bersaing denganmu. Kau kan….” Saisei menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Saishi.

“Ternyata dia masih berniat untuk bersaing dengan orang yang lebih hebat menurutnya..” Hela Hotaru. Saisei tersenyum kecil sementara Saishi tertawa.

“Begitulah sifat pangeran kita. Anehnya dia anak tunggal, ya. Ayah bilang biasanya anak lelaki punya sifat begitu muncul karena punya saudara lelaki juga.” Saishi bingung sembari terus berjalan sementara Hotaru dan Saisei sempat berhenti berjalan.

“Saisei…, lain kali kau bicara dengan Shinrei soal hal ini.”

“Aku mengerti.”

~…~…~…~

Sorenya, Hotaru mengikuti Shinrei, Akira, dan Saisei mencari kereta yang menuju ke kerajaan pusat. Ada satu tugas sekolah yang membuat mereka mau tak mau harus pergi ke perpustakaan terlengkap di planet itu. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia lagi-lagi harus meminta Ibu Shinrei dan Anna untuk menjaga ibu dan adiknya. Sesampainya di kerajaan pusat, mereka dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan yang sangat amat modern itu. Setelah mencari kota tujuan mereka di peta besar yang ada di depan stasiun, mereka menaiki sebuah bus yang menuju kota tujuan. Dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang mereka kenal.

“YO! Ketemu lagi!” Ucap Bontenmaru.

“Bonten…, kenapa kau ada di sini? Akari dan Kyo juga.” Ucap Akira. Hotaru memutar matanya.

“Kalau menaiki bus ini, aku rasa tujuan kita semua sama, Perpustakaan Kéntro.” Ucap Akari seraya mengait tangan Kyo.

“Kalian ada tugas juga?” tanya Kyo.

“Begitulah.” ucap Shinrei.

“tugas apa? Rasanya cepat sekali kalau kalian sudah dapat tugas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan Kéntro.” Ucap Bontenmaru.

“Well…, sebenarnya bukan tugas berat…, cuma ketua kelompok yang satu ini banyak maunya.” Ucap Akira.

“Apa katamu?” bentak Shinrei.

“Memang benar, kan?”

“Kyo…, aku mau bicara sesuatu.” Ucap Hotaru. “Berdua.”

“Kau mau….” Kyo mengangkat tangannya di depan Akari yang protes, lalu berpindah ke bagian depan bus dan duduk bersama Hotaru. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan serius tanpa suara.

~…~…~…~

“Ini dia.” Ucap Shinrei seraya memperlihatkan sebuah buku sedikit tebal. Akira menghela nafas.

“Oke, ayo segera kerjakan. Dampak gempa di kerajaan Timur masih perlu aku perhatikan.” Ucap Akira.

“Kau…, cih, baiklah.” Ucap Shinrei lalu mencari tempat Saisei dan Hotaru mencari tempat duduk. Saisei tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan buku yang sudah siap untuk ditulisi.

“Mana Hotaru?” Tanya Shinrei. Saisei menunjuk ke arah salah satu lorong rak buku. Hotaru bersama Kyo ada di sana.

“Apa yang dia lakukan disana?!” Kesal Akira.

“Sudahlah…, kita mulai saja sekarang. Aku juga harus membantu kakek mengembalikan kerusakan di kerajaan selatan.” Ucap Shinrei dengan pandangan meremehkan. Akira yang kesal lalu duduk dan mulai mengerjakan. Hotaru datang dengan terburu-buru saat mereka hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia meletakan sebuah album di depan Shinrei.

“Apa-apaa….” Shinrei diam lalu membaca album itu dengan seksama.

“Inilah yang Haruna-sensei bilang…, dengan cara apapun Kyo akan menjadikan semua Shiseiten sebagai Raja…, bahkan aku….” Ucap Hotaru.

“..., Ta, tapi ini tidak mungkin! Lihat…, Buyut Houou meninggal dalam pelayaran menuju kerajaan pusat…, ke, kenapa ibumu mirip dengan Buyut Houou?”

“Kalian! Kerjakan tugas dulu kenapa?! Hari sudah gelap juga!” Kesal Akira. Hotaru menghela nafasnya, ia mengambil buku yang sudah ditulisi dan membacanya sejenak. Hotaru mengambil pena dan mulai mengisi buku itu tanpa melihat isi buku lainnya. Tak lama Hotaru meletakan buku tulis itu di depan Akira.

“Kalau tugas yang seperti ini, aku sendiri bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu satu jam.” ucap Hotaru. Akira membaca hasilnya sekaligus membandingkan hasil di buku refrensi dengan tangan gemetar.

‘Je, jenius.’ batin Akira.

“Karena sudah selesai…, memang apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?” tanya Saisei lalu mendekati Shinrei.

“Ini…, Kakak perempuan dari ibu kakekku…, terlihat mirip sekali dengan Mama Shirai dan Hotaru.” ucap Shinrei dengan tangan gemetar. Akira membulatkan matanya dan ikut mendekatkan diri pada Shinrei dan melihat buku album yang dibawa Hotaru sesaat tadi. Hotaru duduk di kursinya dengan ekspresi lelah lalu memandang Kyo, Bonten, dan Akari yang juga mengerjakan tugas di meja yang agak jauh dari mereka. Hotaru memandang ke langit-langit perpustakaan itu.

‘Jadi, ayahnya Kyo sudah tahu dari awal, ya…, sejarah yang tidak jauh beda dengan dulu…, hanya saja kali ini ayahnya Kyo dan Nenek buyutku yang melakukan…, pengambil alihan kekuasaan? Yha…, sehingga planet ini jadi sangat damai.’ Batin Hotaru.

“Well, aku akan coba tanya ibuku soal ini.” Ucap Shinrei seraya memperlihatkan ponselnya yang sudah memotret foto buyutnya itu. Hotaru teringat sesuatu.

“Aku akan coba tanya ibu juga…, siapa tahu ibuku juga mengetahuinya.” Ucap Hotaru lalu memotret foto di album itu.

~…~…~…~

“Aku pulang.”

“Yo! Terlambat pulang hm…, terjebak di kereta setelah pulang dari perpustakaan pusat itu?” Ucap Yuan di depan pintu. Hotaru menghela nafasnya sembari melepas sepatunya.

“Begitulah. Oh, ya Yun-yun….” Hotaru melempar ponselnya ke arah Yuan. Yuan terkejut dan segera menangkap ponsel Hotaru dengan hati-hati.

“Whoy! Kalau ponselmu rusak, aku gak akan beliin yang baru!”

“Aku bisa beli sendiri nanti. Kau lihat foto di ponsel itu. Bagaimana apa menurutmu?”

“I, ini….” Yuan membulatkan matanya. “Layarmu hitam Hotaru.”

Hotaru melempar tas sekolahnya. Yuan tertawa canggung dan menangkap tas sekolah anaknya itu. ‘Dia masih mudah marah juga ternyata.’ batin Yuan. Yuan menutup dan membuka kembali ponsel Hotaru. Foto yang sepertinya diambil dari sebuah buku terlihat familiar di matanya. Foto dari album itu menunjukan nama calon penerus sesungguhnya kerajaan Selatan, yang sayangnya meninggal sebelum waktunya dan akhirnya kepemimpinan jatuh pada adiknya.

“Sudah liat?” Tanya Hotaru yang sudah berdiri di depan Yuan, mengambil tas sekolahnya.

“Yha…, wajahnya fami….” Yuan terdiam sejenak memandang Hotaru, lalu kembali memandang layar ponselnya. “KOK MIRIP DENGANMU?” Teriak Yuan.

“Yu, Yuan? Ada apa?” tanya Shiraishi yang datang terburu-buru. Yuan memandang Shiraishi lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

“Ah, enggak. Aku hanya kaget Hotaru nanti harus ikut pelatihan kepempinan ketika nanti jadi ketua osis.”

“..., aku gak paham.”

“Ahaha, gak apa. Nanti aku ajari sayang. Lanjutkan kerjaanmu, ya.” Ucap Yuan lalu mencium kening Shiraishi. Hotaru meleletkan lidahnya melihat kemesraan orang tuanya.

~…~…~…~

“Kamu gak ngajar sayang?” Tanya Shiraishi saat Yuan pulang lebih siang hari itu. Yuan tertawa kecil.

“Begitulah. Untuk hari ini aku cuma mengajar satu kelas. Jadi pulang lebih awal.” Jelas Yuan. Yuan memeluk istrinya yang terlihat sedang memasak makan siang.

“Hng…, berarti aku harus masak untuk kamu juga.”

“Tidak usah. Bekalku masih ada.” Yuan mencium rambut puncak rambut Shiraishi. “Nanti Sachi-Hime akan datang?”

“Aku gak tahu. Sachi-san biasa datang setelah aku menjemput Hirari.”

“Hoo….” gumam Yuan. “Shirai…, selama 12 tahun ini kamu belum pernah menceritakan soal ibumu. Aku tahu soal ayahmu yang err…, begitu…, Tapi, bagaimana ibumu? Kita cerita sambil makan, ya.”

Shiraishi sedikit lesu, ia mengangguk lemah sembari melanjutkan memasaknya. Yuan menghela nafas melihat betapa beratnya helaan nafas Shiraishi ketika mendengar pertanyaannya itu. “Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa. Aku gak maksa kok.”

“A, ah…, e, enggak apa…, aku akan cerita.”

“Sungguh, Shiraishi… Aku hanya penasaran. Jadi kamu berhak menolak permintaanku.” Yuan mencium pipi istrinya itu. Istrinya menempelkan punggungnya pada dada Yuan lalu meletakan kepalanya di bahu Yuan.

“Kalau cerita soal ibuku, tidak apa kok. Aku…, tadi hanya takut karena kau menyebut….”

“Ah, maafkan aku sayang.” Yuan mengusap rambut Shiraishi. “Aku tunggu cerita dan makanannya, ya. Cintaku.”

~…~…~…~

“Aku hanya mengenal ibuku sampai berumur 10 tahun. Ibuku memang sering sakit, jadi saat ini aku mengerti kenapa ibu meninggalkanku secepat itu.” Ucap Shiraishi memulai ceritanya. Yuan tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut keemasan Shiraishi.

“Apa tidak apa kau menceritakannya? Kau juga akan menceritakan….”

“Gak apa. Lagipula…, rasanya saat itu…, ayahku…, masih normal. Oh ya, Nama ibuku Yuiko.” potong Shiraishi.

“Sungguh? Jadi…, setelah ibumu meninggal baru…, uhm…, ya lupakan itu. Ceritakan lagi soal ibumu.” ucap Yuan sembari menatap Shiraishi.

“Uhn…, ibuku memang sering sakit dan ayah saat itu bekerja keras mencari uang untuk mengobati ibu sampai-sampai aku gak sekolah. Nenekku juga mengurus ibu, tapi nenek akhirnya meninggal setahun sebelum ibuku meninggal. Katanya karena kelelahan.”

“Nenekmu?”

“Iya. Nenek dari ibuku. Rambut pirangku turunan dari nenekku. Namanya Nenek Houou! Nenek yang paling menyayangiku. Sifat nenekku agak mirip denganmu juga Yuan.” Ucap Shiraishi sembari tersenyum manis pada Yuan. Yuan merona, ia berdeham lalu mengelus kepala Shiraishi.

“Sifatmu juga mirip dengan nenek dari ayahku, kok. Mungkin ini yang namanya jodoh.” Ucap Yuan. Shiraishi memandang Yuan sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar dan memejamkan mata.

‘Hotaru benar. Mereka keturunan dari Ratu sebenarnya kerajaan selatan…, TUNGGU?! AKU MENIKAHI CUCU RATU SELATAN SEBENARNYA?!’

“Yuan kau kenapa?”

“..., lidahku tergigit.” Ucap Yuan berbohong.


	8. chapter 7

Sachika membantu sang ayah memasuki sebuah ruangan di istana. Ucapan Shinrei semalam mengenai teman pertamanya yang mirip dengan salah satu neneknya membuatnya sedikit syok. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shinrei soal kemiripan Shiraishi dengan kakak neneknya itu. Sachika memandang ayahnya, Ryuhei, yang meski sudah memutih tetapi masih terlihat beberapa helai rambut keemasan di sana. Ayahnya belum termasuk tua, untuk ukuran seorang anggota Mibu, tetapi penyakit rematiknya membuat sang raja dari kerajaan selatan itu harus segera mencari pengganti dirinya dan pensiun di usia muda. Itu sebabnya juga Shinrei benar-benar dipersiapkan untuk jadi raja selanjutnya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini sang raja sering bercerita pada anak perempuan pertamanya itu mengenai keluarga mereka seolah-olah ia akn pergi untuk selamanya dalam waktu dekat.

“Nah….” raja selatan saat itu tersenyum memandang sebuah pigura foto yang sangat besar. Sachika tersadar akan sesuatu. “Ini Kakak dari ibuku. Kakak Nenekmu.”

Sachika mengangguk kecil, ia tetap memandang foto perempuan muda yang terlihat gagah dengan pedang besar di bahunya juga kobaran api di sekelilingnya. Sachika mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, cerita ayahnya sampai pada masa-masa di mana perempuan muda itu bergabung bersama Shodai, raja kerajaan pusat saat ini, merebut tahta kerajaan pusat. Hubungan keluarga kerajaan pusat saat itu benar-benar kacau dan membuat kerajaan lainnya menjadi terkena imbasnya. Sachika tentu sudah membaca sejarah yang diajarkan ketika ia masih SMA. Ia juga tahu, kakak neneknya itu seharusnya menjadi Ratu kerajaan selatan, atau minimal yang menurunkan garis keturunan Raja seperti dirinya. Tapi, entah karena alasan apa, neneknyalah yang akhirnya terpilih menjadi wanita yang menurunkan garis keturunan raja.

“Shodai-sama bilang…, mungkin sebenarnya bibi Houou…, maksudku kakak nenekmu itu masih hidup.” Ucap ayahnya membuat Sachika kembali ke kenyataan. “Atau tepatnya dulu sebelum aku menjadi raja, dia masih hidup.”

Sachika memandang ayahnya. Ayahnya terlihat mengamati perubahan ekspresinya. Sachika menggaruk pipinya, seperti sudah ketahuan akan sesuatu. “Apa yang kau pikirkan, nak?”

“Ti, tidak ada apa-apa, ayah.” Ucap Sachika. Lalu kembali memandang figura foto itu.

“Jangan berbohong.”

“Aku ti….”

“Ayah tahu kamu berbohong. Kakak nenekmu memang pengendali api, tapi nenekmu dan aku adalah pengendali air. Aku tahu kau berbohong dari gejolak air di tubuhmu.” Jelas Ryuhei. Sachika menghembuskan nafas. Ia berlutut di hadapan ayahnya lalu meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Ryuhei.

“Ayah…, ayah tahu kalau akhirnya aku punya seorang teman, kan?”

“Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya bagimu dan ayah bangga.” Ucap Ryuhei seraya mengusap kepala anak pertamanya itu.

“Rupa teman pertamaku itu…, entah bagaimana mirip dengan nenek Houou.” Ucap Sachika langsung. Sachika dapat merasakan usapan ayahnya di kepalanya sedikit menegang, tetapi akhirnya tetap melanjutkan usapannya. “Apa mungkin temanku itu dan Nenek Houou punya….”

“Hanya tes yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi karena mungkin kamu sudah terpaut nenek, jadi sulit, ya. Ibuku juga sudah tiada.”

“Iya, ya.” Ucap Sachika.

“Kalau seandainya teman pertamamu itu ternyata sepupu jauhmu…, apa yang kau lakukan?” Tanya Ryuhei. Sachika mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

“Bagus donk. Aku akan senang sekali punya adik sepupu sepertinya.” Ucap Sachika. Ryuhei membulatkan mata sejenak lalu tersenyum mengusap pipi anaknya.

“Kau tidak cemburu?”

“Tidak. Untuk apa pula? Aku tahu aku menang satu hal darinya.”

“Hmm? Kenapa bisa begitu?”

“..., uhm…, ayah sepertinya belum siap untuk tahu.”

“Ayahmu ini keras kepala, lho. Beritahu ayah.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Ia tadi tidak pulang bareng Shinrei dan juga Saisei karena ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas. Pemilihan ketua osis masih akan lama, sehingga ia masih harus menjadi ketua kelas. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tersesat. Hotaru menghembuskan nafas, Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba mencari informasi apapun mengenai dimana ia berada saat ini.

“Ano…, ada yang bisa ku bantu?” Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam kemerahan yang dikuncir layaknya ekor kuda. Hotaru berbalik dan memandang gadis itu. Dari pakaiannya, Hotaru tahu kalau dia juga murid SMP yang sama sepertinya.

“Aku mencari stasiun.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Eh? Stasiun, ya…, tadi seharusnya kamu belok ke arah timur bukan ke barat.” Ujar gadis itu.

“..., ini di barat?”

“Kau buta arah, ya?” Tanya gadis itu. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Ada masalah dengan itu?”

“Tidak. Hanya saja…, langka sekali ada orang yang seperti itu. Yuk, aku temani ke stasiun.” Ajak gadis itu. Gadis itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik tangan Hotaru untuk mengikutinya. Hotaru menghembuskan nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. “Oh, ya. Namaku Miyazawa Zakuro, kelas 3. Siapa namamu?”

_ ‘Namaku Miyazawa Zakuro, siapa namamu dan nama anakmu itu?’ _

_ ‘Untuk apa?’ _

_ ‘Eh? Bolehkan untuk berkenalan saja? Ayo, siapa namamu?’ _

_ ‘Hotaru. Mibu Hotaru. Kei nama anakku.’ _

_ ‘Mibu Hotaru dan Mibu Kei ya? Salam kenal! Tapi…, bukannya Hotaru itu nama untuk perempuan?’ _

“Hei…, jangan melamun. Pantas saja kau buta arah.”

“Eh? Apa?”

“Aku tanya siapa namamu?”

“Nakayama Hotaru.”

“Hotaru? Bukannya itu nama perempuan?”

“Ibuku menamaiku seperti itu. Jangan protes.” ucap Hotaru.

“Ibumu lucu juga ternyata.” Tawa gadis itu. “Ibumu mungkin ingin anak perempuan, ya…, makanya memberi namamu seperti itu.”

“Mungkin. Adikku juga laki-laki.”

“Kamu anak pertama?”

“Begitulah.”

“Oh, ya…, kamu kelas berapa?”

“..., kelas 1.”

“Ah! Adik kelas ternyata. Pantas saja kita tidak pernah bertemu di sekolah.” Tawa gadis itu lagi. Hotaru menggaruk pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

_ ‘Tadi itu…, seperti ingatan masa laluku. berarti gadis ini adalah orang yang pernah aku temui dimasa setelah Kyo berhasil mengalahkan raja merah. Orang ini bertanya soal namaku dan nama anakku. Tunggu…, itu berarti aku punya anak? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu? Lalu kenapa orang ini….’ _

“Nah! Sudah sampai. Kamu mau ke kerajaan mana?”

“..., Selatan.”

“Rumahmu di sana, ya? Kamu ingat jalan menuju rumahmu tidak setelah sampai di kerajaan selatan?”

“..., kalau kerajaan selatan aku hapal.”

“Wah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai stasiun ini sih. Jangan tersesat lagi di sana, ya.” Ucap gadis itu lalu mendekati salah satu petugas stasiun yang ada di sana.

_ ‘Orang ini aneh. Tapi…, entah kenapa aku merasa aku akan bertemu orang ini lagi dan pertemuan selanjutnya akan lebih lama dari pertemuan hari ini.’ _

“Aku sudah minta petugas ini menemanimu menaiki kereta. Sudah, dek Hotaru, jangan tersesat lagi, ok.” Ucap gadis itu lalu melambaikan tangan dan kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lewati.

“Aku tak tahu kalau anak dari mantan tangan kanan kerajaan selatan buta arah.” Kekeh petugas itu.

“Well, itu sebabnya Yun-yun selalu turun mengantarku ke sekolah, kan?” Ucap Hotaru agak ketus. Petugas itu tertawa kecil. “Ngomong-ngomong…, bukannya kamu cuma jaga pagi?”

“Aku menggantikan temanku yang gak bisa hadir. Sebagai gantinya, lusa pagi aku tidak berjaga.” Kekeh petugas itu. “Nah, ini keretamu. Seratus persen benar menuju kerajaan selatan kok!”

“Kau memberiku kereta menuju kerajaan lain juga gak masalah, kok. Paling-paling Yun-yun akan memarahimu.”

“Wah, meski sudah mantan tangan kanan kerajaan, tapi tetap membuatku tak ingin berurusan panjang dengannya.” Ucap petugas itu. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Baiklah. Sampai jumpa.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menggenggam pedangnya selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Sesaat tadi, pedangnya berpendar di dalam kereta. Membuatnya tahu kalau sang pedang ingin menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Hotaru menarik nafas ia berhenti di sebuah taman lalu duduk di ayunan. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika pedang itu bersinar semakin terang.

“Ternyata di zaman ini kau bertemu kekasihmu terlebih dahulu sebelum memiliki anak.” Ucap pemuda bersayap ganda itu. Hotaru memutar matanya. Lalu mendadak terdiam. Ia memandang pemuda bersayap ganda yang menjadi penghuni pedang miliknya.

“Kekasih?”

“Ternyata tuanku beneran lupa.” Ucapnya. “Benar tuanku. Meski dahulu hanya sempat berkenalan dengannya beberapa tahun, tapi dulu tuan sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Bahkan tuan muda sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘mama’.”

“Tuan muda?”

“Aduh, tuanku…, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat tuanku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian setelah pemberontakan itu…, tapi jujur ini sangat menyebalkan.” Ucapnya.

“Naraka…, tumben kamu berbelit-belit begini?”

“Karena Tuanku benar-benar lupa. Fuuh…, selama ini aku berpikir anda hanya berpura-pura.”

“Heii….”

“Iya. Tuan muda Kei. Tuanku punya seorang anak kandung. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana tuanku bisa memilikinya…, tuanku dulu ada kecenderungan PTSD. Jadi…, begitulah.”

“Jadi menurutmu nanti aku akan….”

“Enggak sih. Aku tetap merasa Tuan muda akan lahir dari ibu yang berbeda dengan Nyonya. Tapi, di zaman ini, kemungkinan besar Tuan akan bersama Nyonya sangatlah besar. Ahh…, seandainya aku seperti Shodai-sama yang bisa hidup bersama anda.”

“..., Shodai?”

“Raja merah Pertama.”

“Bukannya Tenro?”

“Tenro itu hanya nama pedangnya. Yha, sama sepertiku. Namaku kan Naraka. Tapi pedang tempat tinggalku ini aslinya tidak bernama, kan?”

“..., aku pikir sama.”

“Aih, Tuanku….”

“Apa boleh kau menceritakan soal ini padaku yang lupa seperti ini? Nanti kejadian kedepannya berubah….”

“Boleh, kok. Dan bukannya sekarang sudah berubah?” Kekeh Naraka. Hotaru menggaruk pipinya. “Bukan cuma itu…, dulu Nyonya berumur 2 tahun lebih muda dari anda. Sementara di zaman ini.., nyonya berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari anda. Yang tidak berubah dari hubungan anda sepertinya hanya Tuan Muda. Tuanku sampai sekarang tidak ingat rupa Tuan muda kan?”

“Begitulah.”

“Jadi dalam sejarah Tuan hanya kedatangan Tuan Muda yang tidak akan berubah. Makanya aku tidak akan menceritakan lebih lanjut soal Tuan Muda selain namanya….”

“Well, setidaknya terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama, Tuan.”

~…~…~…~

Hari ini hari pertama libur musim panas. Namun, ternyata tidak membuat Hotaru bisa bermalas-malasan. Sejak pagi, adiknya terus berteriak-teriak memaksanya untuk ikut pergi ke laut. Kali ini, Hotaru harus menyalahkan Shinrei yang beberapa hari lalu menceritakan soal laut pada adiknya itu. Hotaru mengikat pedang di punggungnya lalu menghela nafasnya. Hirari terlihat mengawasinya agar sang kakak tetap ikut bersamanya.

“Ayo kak! Ayoo!!” Teriak Hirari seraya menarik tangan kakaknya itu.

_ ‘Adikmu itu punya tenaga yang luar biasa.’ _

_ ‘Diamlah, Naraka.’ _

“Ah, pagi Hotaru.” Ucap ibunya dengan mengenakan topi pantai. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya.

“Ibu juga ikut?” Tanya Hotaru. Shiraishi mengangguk senang.

“Ini pertama kalinya ibu ke laut juga.” Ucapnya.

_ ‘Ibumu cantik sekali seperti itu.’ _

_ ‘Naraka….’ _

“Haha, gak apa kan Hotaru? Sesekali kalian semua harus aku ajak pergi keluar juga.” Ucap Yuan yang terlihat sudah mengenakan celana pantai. Hotaru menepuk keningnya.

_ ‘Dan ayah tirimu sejak dulu sangat tampan.’ _

_ ‘Yun-yun tampan?’ _

“Baiklah-baiklah…, sekalian kita menginap saja di sana kalau begitu.”

“Memang itu rencana kami.” Ucap Yuan dan Shiraishi bersamaan.

_ ‘Orang tuamu itu kompak sekali.’ _

_ ‘Mungkin ini yang namanya jodoh.’ _

“Kalau begitu, aku siapkan baju untuk menginap dulu.” ucap Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru memandang ibunya yang terlihat senang sekali untuk mendapat kartu kereta pertamanya. Yuan tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Shiraishi, mencegah istrinya itu tersesat di perjalanan. Hotaru menggendong Hirari yang juga terlihat bersemangat untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Mereka berempat duduk berjajar selama kereta membawa mereka ke salah satu pulau tak berpenghuni kecil milik keluarga kerajaan selatan. Hirari berteriak senang ketika laut mulai terlihat dari balik jendela. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya sementara Yuan menunduk malu memandang penumpang lain yang sedikit tertawa. Hotaru menghembuskan nafas.

_ ‘Laut, ya….’ _

_ ‘Dulu Tuanku pernah berlayar kan?’ _

_ ‘Yha….’ _

_ ‘Ada sesuatu yang menarik?’ _

_ ‘Hanya…, kepikiran kalau mungkinkah para perompak itu…, juga hidup di zaman ini.’ _

_ ‘Well, aku gak tahu. Aku berbeda dengan Tenro-san yang tahu.’ _

_ ‘Kali ini Tenro? Jadi sebe…,’ _

_ ‘Iya…, penghuni asli pedang Kyo-sama memang bernama Tenro. Dia tinggal bersama Shodai-sama dalam satu pedang yang sama.’ _

_ ‘Berarti pedang ini bernama Naraka donk?!’ _

_ ‘Bukan. Begini-begini aku roh dari besi asal pedang ini. Bukan Roh yang ditiupkan sang pembuat ke dalam pedang ini. Seperti Tenro oleh Muramasa.’ _

_ ‘Jadi…, kau seperti Shodai?!’ _

_ ‘Begitulah. Bedanya…, Shodai-sama sendiri yang masuk dan berbagi tempat dengan Tenro. Aku sih…, roh pemilik pertama pedang ini.’ _

_ ‘HA?!’ _

_ ‘Tuanku sekarang bisa terkejut normal, ya.’ _

_ ‘..., well….’ _

_ ‘Kita sudah sanpai tuanku.’ _

“Ru…, Hotaru…, bangun…, sudah sampai.”

Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya. Ibunya tersenyum lega lalu akhirnya membawa barang-barang mereka. Hotaru ikut mengambil barang dengan terburu-buru lalu mereka berempat keluar dari kereta. Hotaru memandang pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Banyak penginapan yang menawarkan tempatnya pada mereka. Yuan menolaknya dengan halus, ia sudah membooking sebuah penginapan. Katanya. Sampai di tempat penginapan yang Yuan bilang sudah di bookingnya. Mendadak mereka mendapat masalah. Shiraishi duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah sedikit muram, begitu juga dengan Hirari. Hotaru yang tidak peduli hanya memandang ke arah laut biru.

“Lho?! Shiraii!” Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Sachika yang berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya. Shiraishi yang terkejut dan tidak siap menampilkan wajah panik dan bingung. “Kamu akhirnya ke laut juga!”

“eh, ah…, iya…, habisnya….”

“Kau menginap di sini juga?”

“Juga?”

“Seluruh keluargaku menginap disini.” Sachika segera melirik Hotaru. Hotaru menarik nafas dan mengangguk.

“E, ehh…, tapi…, Yuan….” Shiraishi melirik Yuan yang masih berdebat dengan manager penginapan. Sachika melirik Hotaru. Hotaru terlihat mengizinkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan Sachika itu.

“Serahkan padaku.” Ucap Sachika. Shiraishi memandang bingung punggung Sachika. Hotaru menghela nafas.

_ ‘Berarti kau harus berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu untuk melindungi ibumu.’ _

_ ‘Mau tidak mau.’ _

_ ‘Aku rasa kau harus menghadapinya sekarang.’ _

Hotaru membuka matanya, ia memang sempat melihat ayah kandungnya itu datang dari tangga, untungnya ia langsung menuju bagian resepsionis. Hotaru memandang ibunya dan Hirari. Ibunya gemetar hebat sementara Hirari terus menerus menanyakan kabar ibunya itu. Hotaru berdiri dan mengusap punggung ibunya. “Ibu sakit?”

“A, aaah…, ti, tidak kok. I, ibu baik-baik saja.”

“Shiraii…, suamiku bilang kau sudah bisa menginap di sini.” Ucap Sachika seraya berlari menghampiri Shiraishi.

“Su, suami….” Sachika mengangguk senang.

_ ‘Akting ibu tirimu itu bagus.’ _

_ ‘Karena mungkin sudah direncanakan matang-matang.’ _

Pandangan suami Sachika itu bertemu dengan pandangan Shiraishi. Shiraishi langsung menutup wajahnya dengan topi pantainya. Yuan yang menyadari itu langsung merangkul suami Sachika itu. Ia berbisik sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekati istrinya itu. Sachika mengusap pundak Shiraishi lembut. 

_ ‘Aku rasa ibumu belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan.’ _

_ ‘Tidak. Melihat perkembangan saat ini…, aku dan Mama Sachi sudah tahu, kalau ibuku sudah siap. Mungkin hanya masih syok saja. Karena ternyata ayah kandungku itu suami teman pertamanya.’ _

_ ‘Well, aku rasa begitu. Aura bersalah dari ibumu menguar sedemikian kuat.’ _

_ ‘Jadi roh pedang itu praktis, ya.’ _

_ ‘Gak juga.’ _

~…~…~…~

“Sa, Sachi-san…, a, aku…, aku mau minta maaf.” Ucap Shiraishi saat mereka berada di depan pintu kamar mereka. Sachika melirik suaminya dengan tatapan tajam lalu memandang Shiraishi dengan tatapan lembut.

“Kenapa minta maaf? Ini kan masalah kecil. Salah pemilik penginapan yang berbohong….”

“Bu, bukan itu….” Shiraishi menunduk dan menggenggam ujung kimono Sachika. Sachika membulatkan matanya, paham apa yang terjadi.

“Lalu kenapa minta maaf? Kita bicara berdua, ya? Yuan-san boleh kan?”

“Wah, itu gimana, ya…, Hotaru, Kau temani ibumu.”

“Gak mau. Percakapan perempuan dewasa…, aku gak paham.” Tolak Hotaru. Yuan memandang Hotaru yang sedari tadi memang menyentuh pedangnya.

“Hirari yang temani ibu boleh?” Tawar Hirari. Yuan terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hirari tersenyum lebar.

“Well, kalau begitu kami tunggu di depan pintu saja.” Ucap Yuan seraya terkekeh. Sachika tersenyum lalu membawa Shiraishi dan Hirari masuk ke kamarnya. Yuan menempelkan punggungnya di dinding memandang suami Sachika itu. Hotaru ikut bersandar.

“Pantas saja orang itu dan anaknya sulit sekali di bunuh. Ternyata perpanjangan tangan kerajaan selatan ini yang menjaganya.” Ucap suami Sachika itu. Yuan merentangkan tangannya di depan Hotaru yang terlihat akan maju.

“Karena dia istriku sekarang. Tentu saja aku yang akan menjaganya, Touhaku-san.”

“Istrimu? Hahaha…, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Hahaha….”

“Mungkin karena kau Bodoh.” Kekeh Yuan. Touhaku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia lalu terkekeh dan tertawa.

“Kau hanya ‘pembantu’ kerajaan sudah sombong padaku yang turunan kerajaan ini.”

“Kau hanya menantu Raja selatan, bukankah kau yang sombong?” Touhaku terdiam dan memandang Yuan tajam. Yuan terkekeh. “Hoo…, tepat sasaran rupanya.”

Hotaru menelan liurnya, ini aura yang sama seperti saat Yuan serius melawannya di masa lalu. Hotaru menarik nafasnya dan bersiap akan pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sachika yang memiliki aura permusuhan yang sama. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. “Kalian…, JANGAN RIBUT DI DEPAN KAMAR!”

Dan pintu kembali tertutup. Hotaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

“Teriakan keras Shinrei itu dari ibunya ternyata.” Gumam Hotaru.

“Huh…, Jadi begitu…, Sachi juga sudah tahu.” Ucap Touhaku dengan suara pelan. “Kita lanjutkan di pantai.”

“Hoo…, aku juga setuju untuk itu.” Ucap Yuan. “Hotaru…, jaga Shiraishi dan Hirari untukku.”

“Gak perlu kau suruh, aku akan melakukannya, Yun-yun.” Ucap Hotaru. Hotaru menunduk sejenak. “Yun-yun….”

“Aku pasti kembali, kok. Tenang saja.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membantu seorang pria tua yang berusaha menaiki tangga. Pria tua itu entah kenapa terasa sedikit mirip dengannya. Pria itu menepuk pundak Hotaru, berterima kasih karena sudah dibantu. Pria itu memandang Hotaru sedikit lebih lama.

“Siapa namamu anak muda?”

“Namaku? Uhm…, Nakamura Hotaru.” ucap Hotaru menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

“Oh…, Kamu anaknya Yuan, ya?”

“Uhm…, anda kenal Yun…, ayahku?”

“Tentu saja kenal. Tapi aku tak menyangka anaknya Yuan tidak kenal aku.”

“..., uhm, maaf?” Pria itu tertawa dan mengusap kepala Hotaru.

“Kamu jarang nonton tv?”

“Well, bukannya jarang…, hanya saja aku gak begitu suka nonton tv.” Jelas Hotaru.

“Ah, pantas….”

“Ini kamar anda? Ada kunci atau orangnya?” Tanya Hotaru seraya menunjuk sebuah kamar. Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum saja. Hotaru menekan bel di samping pintu kamar pria itu lalu menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya, begitu pula dengan orang yang membukakan pintu.

“Shinrei?!”

“Hotaru?!”

“Hoo…, sudah kenal ternyata.”

“Kakek?!”

“Kakek Shinrei? …, Eh?! A, anda…, yang mulia raja selatan?” Hotaru membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu mengusap rambut keemasan Hotaru.

“Akhirnya sadar juga.” Hotaru menunduk hormat. “Aduh, tidak usah seperti ini. Justru aku yang harusnya begitu.” Ucap sang raja selatan. Hotaru mengerjapkan matanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

~…~…~…~

“LAAAUUUUTTT!!!” Teriak Hirari keesokan harinya. Ia berlari menuju ke arah air laut yang bergelombang. Yuan segera mengejar anaknya itu, memastikan tidak ada bahaya untuk anaknya. Shiraishi memandang lautan dan langit yang melebur menjadi satu. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar. Sachika di sampingnya tertawa kecil.

“Baru kali ini kan? Kamu pergi ke laut seperti ini?” Tanya Sachika. Shiraishi tersenyum lebar.

“Iya!”

“Syukurlah kita masih tetap bisa berteman.” Bisik Sachika. Shiraishi tersenyum lembut lalu menarik tangan Sachika.

“Bukannya harusnya aku yang bilang begitu?” 

“Yha…, bisa saja kamu jadi menghindariku.” Ucap Sachika. Shiraishi menggaruk pipinya.

“Uhm…, tapi bisa saja kamu jadi marah karena aku….”

“Aku udah tahu dari dulu, kok. Sejak Hirari lahir aku sudah cerita, kan?” ucap Sachika. Shiraishi mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia mendadak teringat dan wajahnya langsung memerah. “Kalau aku marah, sejak dulu aku gak akan berteman denganmu. Dan gak akan melindungimu dan Hota-chan.”

“Melindungiku?”

“Kau tak tahu? Suamiku mengirim pembunuh untuk membunuhmu dan Hota-chan. Itu sebabnya aku sering bermain ke rumahmu dan Shin-chan terus bersama Hota-chan di sekolah.” jelas Sachika. Shiraishi bergidik. “Tenang saja. Sekarang kau aman.”

“Sungguh?”

“Iya, sungguh.” Ucap Sachika sembari melirik ayahnya yang sedang memarahi menantunya itu. Shiraishi melirik ke arah raja dan menantunya itu lalu menggaruk pipinya. “Sudahlah, Shirai…, ayo kita bermain di pantai. Ini pertama kalinya untukmu kan? Aku akan menunjukkan semua hal yang menarik di pantai!”

“Ayo!”

Hotaru memandang ibu dan ibu tirinya itu berlarian di pantai dengan senyum lebar. Ia duduk di pasir pantai, dengan payung yang menutupi dirinya. Ia memang menyukai panas, tapi ia berada di tempat ini karena ia masih tidak menyukai air. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan air yang satu ini. Hotaru merebahkan badannya dan melihat payung yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Ia bersyukur rencana ibu tirinya dapat berjalan dengan baik. Sejak jadi ketua osis, ia memang hampir tidak bisa lagi untuk menjaga ibunya di rumah. Tiap-tiap hari pulang malam, bahkan lebih malam dari Yuan karena ia terus tersesat menuju ke stasiun. Mungkin ia memang harus belajar menggunakan fitur di ponselnya. Bicara soal tersesat, ia beberapa kali bertemu lagi dengan gadis bernama Zakuro itu.

_ ‘Ketua osis kok buta arah.’ _ itu memang ejekan, Hotaru tahu itu. Namun, entah kenapa Hotaru merasa senang ketika gadis itu yang mengejeknya. Hotaru menggaruk pipinya yang entah kenapa memanas. _‘Naraka benar, aku berubah.’_

“Hotaru!! Kulitmu terbakar!!” Pekik Shinrei. Hotaru memandang kulitnya, tidak ada api, tetapi kulitnya memang sangat memerah. “Kau pasti lupa pakai sunblock!”

“Untuk apa? Tidak berguna.”

“BODOH! tentu saja berguna agar kulitmu tidak sakit dan menghitam!! Ah, percuma kalau aku bilang sekarang sebenarnya. Sudah, pake ini supaya kulitmu tidak bertambah rusak!”

“Kau yang pakaikan. Aku gak ngerti.”

“Cih. Baiklah! Tiduran! Biar aku yang pakaikan!”

~…~…~…~

“Ketemu lagi ketua osis yang buta arah.” Tawa Zakuro. Hotaru bermuka masam, kali ini ia bertemu dengan Zakuro saat ia akan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas. Zakuro tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung adik kelasnya itu. “Selama ini aku merasa aneh…, kamu tidak tersesat, kalau pagi-pagi….”

“Ternyata benar kamu masih buta arah!” wajah Hotaru semakin masam mendengar ucapan Yuan yang sesaat tadi sudah berbalik. Yuan terlihat kembali ke dekatnya dan menyentil keningnya. Wajah Hotaru semakin masam. Zakuro mengerjapkan matanya.

“Setiap pagi Yun…, ayahku mengantarku.” Ucap Hotaru pada Zakuro dengan wajah masam. Yuan memandang Zakuro dari atas sampai bawah.

_‘Gadis ini…, yang waktu itu?’_ Batin Yuan. _‘Hoo…, kali ini kamu bertemu dengannya sebelum Kei lahir ya….’_

“Eh, uhm salam….” Gadis itu menunduk sopan pada Yuan yang masih memandangnya. Yuan tertawa kecil.

“Boleh juga seleramu, anak muda….”

“Eh?!”

“Yun-Yun Diam!” bentak Hotaru.

“Menyangkal, ya…, aaah…, aku tak menyangka kau sampai pada usia ‘itu’ secepat ini.”

“Sudah aku bilang diam!” Kesal Hotaru lalu mendorong ayah tirinya itu keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Zakuro mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa kecil. Hotaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Zakuro mendekatkan dirinya pada Hotaru, berjalan berdampingan.

“Ayahmu itu rasanya familiar.”

“Kamu pernah ke SMA?”

“Pernah. Kakakku juga siswa SMA, kadang aku diajak ke SMA kalau aku libur.”

“Berarti kamu memang pernah melihatnya.” ucap Hotaru.

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Dia guru olahraga di SMA.”

“Ooh!! Aku ingat! Guru olahraga yang buta, tapi tindakannya seperti tidak buta!”

“Jangan salah sangka dengan buta. Yun-yun…, ayah memang buta sejak lahir, tapi mata batinnya terbuka sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan cara yang berbeda dengan kita. Yha…, seperti ketika ada orang yang bisa melihat hantu sementara kita tidak.”

“Wah, ayahmu orang hebat, ya. Pantas anaknya juga jadi ketua osis…, sayang buta arah.” Kekeh Zakuro. Hotaru tersenyum masam dan berjalan menuju rak sepatunya.  Zakuro menemani di sampingnya. Selesai memakai sepatu ruangan Hotaru berbalik memandang Zakuro. “A, apa?”

“Cepat ganti sepatu. Meski masih pagi, bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai-santai.”

Zakuro mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa kecil, ia berjalan menuju rak sepatunya Hotaru menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan menemaninya.

~…~…~…~

“Siapa gadis tadi pagi, ketua osis?” Kekeh Saishi. Hotaru mematahkan pensilnya, lalu memandang Saishi yang terkekeh sembari menghitung sesuatu dengan kalkulatornya. Saisei dan Shinrei terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan Saishi sesaat tadi.

“Apa? Apa? Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik.” Ucap Saisei yang terlihat bersemangat.

_‘Gadis?’_ batin Shinrei.

“Hanya kebetulan sering bertemu saat pulang.”

“Arere…, aku tak menyangka kau suka perempuan juga…, menurut pengalamanku…, orang sepertimu hampir susah jatuh cinta.” Kekeh Saishi lagi.

“Dibilang cuma sering ketemu…, lagipula…, dia juga ketua osis generasi sebelumnya, dia cuma memberi masukan beberapa hal yang menurutnya perlu ditingkatkan di generasiku..” ucap Hotaru sembari melirik foto-foto mantan ketua osis yang menjabat di sudut dinding.

“Oh, iya…, pantas dari tadi pagi aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya.” Ucap Saishi.

“Oh, Miyazawa Zakuro-san, ya…, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga ketua osis perempuan pertama di sekolah ini.” ucap Saisei.

_ ‘Miyazawa Zakuro?’ _

_ “Ngomong-ngomong…, nama gadis tadi siapa? Sial aku lupa menanyakan namanya.” _

_ “..., Kau suka padanya BakaShin?” _

_ “KA, KAGAK! Cuma buat administrasi aja.” _

_ “Hoo…, namanya Miyazawa Zakuro.” _

_ “..., kau bertanya?” _

_ “Dia yang duluan bertanya namaku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.” _

_ ‘Ya, yang tadi itu….’ _

“Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kalian bertemu ketua?” tanya Saisei.

“Sejak kalian meninggalkanku untuk kencan dan membuatku mengurusi urusan administrasi kelas yang akhirnya membuatku tersesat sampai malam. Sebelum aku menjadi ketua osis.” Hotaru memajukan bibirnya ngambek. Saisei menggaruk pipinya dan melirik Shinrei malu-malu. Hotaru memandang Shinrei yang terlihat bengong. “Iya…, dia yang dulu.”

“Eh? Apa maksudmu, ketua?” Tanya Saishi.

“Te, terus dia ingat?” tanya Shinrei. Saishi mengerjapkan matanya bersama Saisei.

“sepertinya belum. Ingatanku juga masih samar-samar tentangnya.”

“Begitu rupanya.” Shinrei menghela nafas lega. “Dulu kau….”

“Ceritanya nanti saja. Kerjakan dulu urusanmu.” ucap Hotaru lalu melirik Saishi dan Saisei yang masih kebingungan. Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum canggung.

~…~…~…~

“HA?! JA, JADI GADIS ITU….” pekik Saisei. Shinrei langsung mendesis dan mencoba menghentikan teriakan Saisei. Shinrei menghela nafas setelah Saisei diam.

“Yha…, dulu dia orang yang akan jadi istri dan ibu dari anaknya…, seandainya mereka tidak meninggal.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Si datar dan bodoh itu…, dulu berubah drastis sekali kehidupannya….”

“Lebih drastis daripada kehidupannya sekarang. Mungkin memang harusnya mereka bertemu seperti ini dulu.” Ucap Shinrei. “Tapi seingatku, usia gadis itu dulu 2 tahun lebih muda dari pada Hotaru…, sekarang malah Hotaru yang 2 tahun lebih muda.”

“Karena sekarang kehidupan kita berbeda dengan yang dulu, Shinrei. Aku juga aslinya 2 tahun lebih tua darimu kalau menggunakan umur saat aku dibangkitkan Saishi. Sekarang kita cuma beda beberapa bulan, bahkan beda 3 hari dengan Hotaru.”

“..., MASA’?!”

“Jadi kamu gak sadar dulu?” Kekeh Saisei.

“Ituuu…, maaf.”

Saisei tertawa kecil. “Tidak perlu begitu…, well, semoga di kehidupan sekarang Hotaru dan Zakuro-senpai bisa bersama, ya.”

“Iya, kita juga.”

“Eh? Kamu bilang apa?”

“Lu, lupakan Saisei. A, aku hanya gumam sendiri.” ucam Shinrei sembari memalingkan muka, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Saisei tersenyum kecil.

“Iya…, kita juga.”

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya, pulang sekolah ini, ia bertemu lagi dengan Zakuro. Kali ini dengan Shinrei, Saisei, dan Saishi. Hotaru yakin ketiga orang itu pasti akan memusingkan dirinya. Benar saja Saishi mulai tertawa kecil ketika Zakuro malah menghampirinya. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Yo, ketua osis buta arah. Kali ini kau pulang bareng temen, ya?” kekeh Zakuro. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. 

“Begitulah.”

“Gak akan tersesat donk, kan?”

“Begitulah.”

“Kalau begitu gak perlu aku temani lagi kan?”

“Yha…, tidak perlu.” Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Zakuro tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Hotaru.

“Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Aku pulang dulu.”

“..., kamu…, juga....”

“Terima kasih.” Zakuro tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului mereka keluar gerbang sekolah. Shinrei langsung merangkul Hotaru 

“Hoo…, jadi selama ini kalian selalu pulang bareng?” kekeh Shinrei.

“Diam!” bentak Hotaru lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan duluan. Saishi masih tertawa kecil di belakangnya. Saisei berjalan menghampiri Hotaru dan mengelus punggungnya.

“Tidak apa kok mengekspresikan dirimu sekarang, Hotaru. Aku sudah dengar dari Shinrei soal kehidupan masa lalumu dan dirinya.” ucap Saisei. Hotaru nenghembuskan nafasnya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia menunduk. Saisei tertawa kecil dan terus mengusap punggungnya.

“Tapi…, kali ini aku yang lebih muda.”

“Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Kalau kamu masih suka dengannya, sukailah dengan sepenuh hati sekarang. Kesempatan kali ini mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi lho, rajaku.”

“..., Apa kau mengatakan ini pada dirimu juga?” Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya. Saisei tersenyum lebar.

“Iya.”

“Dan aku bukan raja.”

“Well, tapi aku punya firasat kau yang akan jadi raja selanjutnya. Apalagi aku dengar dari Shinrei, kakekmu mulai memberi pelatihan yang sama padamu kan? Meski tidak seintens Shinrei.”

“Yha…, sejak kakek tahu…, hidupku jadi tidak tenang lagi.” keluh Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafas panjang. Tahun pertamanya di SMP hampir berakhir, tetapi kerjaannya sebagai ketus osis malah mengharuskannya pulang malam seperti ini. Ditambah dengan penyakit buta arahnya, menjadikannya akan pulang sangat larut. Hotaru melihat sebuah kuil kali ini. Dan seingat perjalanan Hotaru menuju stasiun, tidak pernah ada kuil di sana. Hotaru yakin ia tersesat semakin jauh.

“Dimana jalannya….” ucap Hotaru lalu berjongkok sejenak. Hotaru menarik nafas lalu berdiri dan berjalan lagi. Hotaru berjalan lurus menaiki bukit kecil dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang kuil. “Sebaiknya aku berdoa dulu di sini agar ditunjukan jalan menuju stasiun.”

Selesai berdoa, Hotaru dikejutkan dengan sosok pendeta wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hotaru yang dulu punya kewaspadaan tinggi, kini sampai jatuh terduduk melihat sosok pendeta wanita di sampingnya. “Tersesat lagi, ketua osis?”

“Za, Zakuro-senpai….”

“Kaget?”

“Sangat.”

“Fufufu…, ayo masuk dulu. Kau pasti lelah sudah tersesat lebih dari 2 jam ini.”

“Sungguh?”

“Aku yakin kau keluar sekolah jam 7 malam kan? Sekarang sudah jam 9. Sudah masuk dulu, nanti aku antar kau ke stasiun.”

“..., maaf merepotkan. Aku di sini saja.”

“Eits, gak boleh gitu…, ayo masuk.” Zakuro mengapit tangan Hotaru, memaksanya berdiri.

Hotaru duduk sedikit tegang di dalam kuil itu. Rasa tegangnya bukan karena ini rumah untuk menyembah dewa…, tapi tatapan ayah Zakuro padanya. Biksu itu memandang Hotaru seolah-olah sedang menguliti dirinya. Hotaru tahu dia pasti sudah salah karena menerima ajakan, tepatnya paksaan, kakak kelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Zakuro terlihat datang dengan tiga cangkir teh.

“Diminum dulu ketua osis.” ucap Zakuro. Hotaru menunduk kecil dan meninun tehnya.

“Jadi kamu ketua osis yang sering tersesat itu?” Ucap sang Biksu. Hotaru meneguk tehnya berat, ia meletakan cangkir tehnya lalu berdeham dan mengangguk kecil.

“Maaf merepotkan anak anda.” Ucap Hotaru. Sang Biksu tersenyum ramah. Meski dimata Hotaru, itu senyum menyeringai.

“Zakuro…, kali ini biar ayah yang mengantarnya. Kamu belajar saja untuk beasiswa SMA, kakakmu sebentar lagi juga akan masuk universitas. Ayah tidak yakin dengan biaya sekolah kalian berdua nanti.”

“Uhm…, baik ayah.” Ucap Zakuro. 

_‘I, ini buruk.’_ Batin Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

“Jadi benar dugaanku…, kau anak dari tangan kanan kerajaan selatan yang dulu, ya. Si Yuan.” Ucap Biksu itu seraya mengusap kepala Hotaru. “Wajahmu mirip ibumu, tapi beberapa sifatmu mirip sekali dengan Yuan.”

“Uhm…, bapak kenal Yu…, ayah dan ibuku?”

“Haha, tentu kenal. Dulu…, aku yang menjadi pendeta saat menikahkan orang tuamu.”

“Sungguh?”

“Tentu saja. Coba saja tanya orang tuamu. Dulu sebelum aku pindah ke kerajaan barat, aku tinggal di kerajaan kecil di kerajaan selatan. Jadi aslinya, kami semua orang kerajaan selatan.”

Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. Ternyata diantar oleh orang tua Zakuro tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

“Kenapa Bapak pindah?”

“Panggil paman saja, Hotaru-kun. Well, mungkin karena Zakuro, ya…, beberapa hari lagi mungkin aku juga akan pindah ke kerajaan Utara. Aku menjadi biksu di kerajaan ini juga…, karena hanya ini yang diberikan kerajaan barat untuk aku tinggali. Makanya aneh kan liat biksu yang berpindah-pindah tempat?”

“..., menurutku tidak. Tidak ada peraturan kan? Kalau biksu tidak boleh pindah?”

“Benar. Tidak seperti di kehidupan dulu.” Hotaru berhenti dan memandang ayah Zakuro itu. Biksu itu tersenyum sembari menghela nafasnya. “Aku sudah ingat, juga tentang kamu.”

“Begitu, kah? Jadi…, Zakuro….”

“Tidak. Dia hanya ingat sebagian, kehidupan saat kita tinggal di desa kalian belum dia ingat sama sekali. Lagipula, di kehidupan kali ini dia punya kakak perempuan, aku jadi gak yakin dia akan ingat seutuhnya.”

“Begitu…, sebenarnya aku juga agak lupa. Yang aku ingat dalam kehidupan lamaku lebih banyak terpotongnya, terutama di zaman kebangkitan kembali klan. Jujur saja…, aku hanya ingat aku dan Zakuro dulu sering bertemu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingat detail, aku bertemu karena apa dan membicarakan apa.”

“Kamu masih lebih beruntung berarti.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Oh, kita sudah sampai.” ucap biksu itu. Hotaru mengangguk, ia lalu membungkuk. Pada biksu itu.

“Aah! Disini kau rupanya! Dasar! Ponselmu mati dan kau tidak pulang-pulang!” keluh Yuan yang terlihat baru turun dari kereta. Hotaru mengangkat badannya lalu berbalik. Biksu itu tertawa kecil. “Oh, pak pendeta, salam….”

“Salam. Apa kabar Yuan? Anakmu ini tersesatnya parah sekali.”

“Baik, pak pendeta. Kalau tidak baik aku tidak akan menjemput anakku ini. Dia tersesat sampai di rumah anda?”

“Benar. Untung Zakuro menemukannya sedang berdoa di kuil kami.”

“Wah, tindakanmu tepat untuk berdoa di kuil bocah.” Yuan mengacak-acak rambut Hotaru.

“Kali ini kalian jadi ayah anak, ya?”

“..., ayah dan anak tiri, tepatnya. Masih sama seperti dulu, bedanya kali ini lebih resmi.”

“Anak tiri?”

“Istriku sudah mengandung anak ini saat kami menikah pak pendeta. Sepertinya ikatan kami kuat, tapi hanya sebagai ayah dan anak tiri. Anda sudah ingat rupanya.”

“Begitu. Aku bahkan sudah ingat saat menikahkan kalian lho. Aku pikir dulu anak ini berubah gender dan akhirnya menikahimu. Syukurlah…, ternyata itu ibunya.”

“Kau dapat restu sepertinya, bocah.” Kekeh Yuan sembari merangkul Hotaru. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Biksu itu tertawa kecil.

“Beda dengan dulu, ya. Semoga kali ini…, kehidupannya lebih baik.”


End file.
